Heart tattoo
by LovetheFantasy
Summary: She went looking for her dreams but found him instead... a Benedict Cumberbatch Fanfic I Really hope he never sees this, but on that off chance, I hope he finds it enjoyable. I can't believe so people like my little story. Thank you, I cannot express it enough, you make my heart happy!
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the bar, her friends had moved into the inner circle of other friends. Allison threw back the third shot of Jaeger and decided to leave. She was an american in bar in London. She didn't know anyone else here and was sure that no one would even notice she was gone. She threw a couple bills on the bar and made her way towards the door. Once she got there she soon realized it wasn't where she came in, it was a area with some doors roped off for smokers. Shit she whispered under her breath. She noticed a tall man next to her, he seemed to be searching his pockets for a light, so she pulled out a silver zippo from her pocket and offered it to the man. As she did she looked him over, tall, about 6 foot, dark hair trying to escape what she called a golfer's hat. He was in jeans and a deep burgundy sweater with a white t shirt peaking out from underneath. He then smiled and leaned close as she lit the lighter for him. Once the flame lit up his face she recognized him immediately, the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch. His deep blue/green eyes and perfect cupids bow lips gave him away. He must have been able to read her mind because he smiled and leaned close to her ear,

"you know my name, but I am at a disadvantage. I don't know yours"  
She smiled a small mischievous smile and arched a brow at him. She stood on the tips of her shell toed Adidas shoes and gave him anything but her name.  
"Why would you know my name, we've never met. So maybe I will keep my advantage, unless you give me a reason to stay."  
He smiled widely as he took her in. Her dark hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes like his, shifting colors between green and blue speckled with a gold. Her lips were full and pink against her fair skin. She wore jeans that hugged her curves nicely and black lacy top exposing enough to let his mind wonder what was covered by the pink camisole underneath. He leaned back down trying not to yell over the crowd, but rather to purr into her ear.  
"Aren't you going to at least have a smoke with me?" He motioned to the lighter still clutched in her hand. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and blushed slightly.  
"I don't smoke anymore. I quite a few years back. I only carry this to meet highly attractive men. I will admit this is the first time it has worked." This time he was one with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He took a drag then licked his lips as he looked at her.  
"Are you really leaving? I would really like to know your name." Allison bit her lips and tried to look as if she was make a grand decision.  
"I will tell you my name if you tell me I _will_ talk to you again." Benedict then easily walked over the rope barrier and held a hand for her to follow him. Allison smiled, what the hell was she doing. She was leaving the bar with Benedict Cumberbatch, this would truly be an adventure. He continued to hold her hand as he led her down the street. Just as she was catching up to his long strides, a man with a camera started snapping pictures. Benedict held his had down, he hat partially covering his face. Then he angled to look back at her, seeing the look on his face was enough to make him stop and just look at her. She was looking directly at the camera making a positively ridiculous face at the camera when she noticed Ben had stopped she smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, now they can have a fun time trying to figure out what in the hell some crazy chic is doing with you."

Benedict squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked a few blocks to a little diner. He had been quiet the whole walk and Allison was starting to wonder if she had made him mad. She looked up at him as he opened the door for her, and his smile put all her worries to rest. They were seated at a table toward the back of the restaurant in a cozy darkened corner. Allison thought to herself if he did often, bring different women here. Benedict looked at Allison for a moment, wondering what she was thinking as she looked over the menu. He watched how she ran her tongue over the edge of her teeth as she thought. Soon he cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She gave him that mischievous smile again and he grinned back.

"So Benedict, what would you recommend?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I've never been here." Just then a waitress appeared, and she was gushing all over Benedict, totally ignoring Allison. After she had asked for a picture with him and an autograph she asked what he would like. What came out next shocked Allison.

"My date and I would both like a cup of tea right now." The waitress scowled in Allison's direction as she slid away to make two cups of tea. Benedict notice a deep crimson blush creeping across Allison's cheeks. He smiled thinking how beautiful it looked on her.

"Well I guess if I'm your date for the evening I guess I finally have to tell you my name." He chuckled at her awkwardness at saying date.

"Yes I do think it is customary for you to at least tell me that much about yourself."

"My name is Allison Thompson. And as you may have guess from my foreign accent I am American." They both smiled as their tea was delivered and orders were placed. Then it was awkward silence for a moment. Allison sat at stared at her tea for a moment, then observed Benedict adding some milk to his.

"So, I must be honest, I have never had tea, well this kind of tea. My dad used to drink Americanized Iced tea all the time, but this is a bit out of my realm. Would it be acceptable to have milk and honey in it?" Benedict laughed at her ability to be so honest with him. Most people hit who they were, trying to be who they thought he would want them to be.

"I think that would be acceptable, I do hope you like it. If not that may just be a deal breaker." Allison watched the humor in his eyes gave him a big pout.

"Well for my sake I hope I like it too."

"So, Ms. Danielson what brings you here. Are you on vacation?" She thought it was cute the way he used an american term.

"Kind of. Um, Well. The company I used to work for combined two of their major office locations, and I just happened to work at the one that was shutting down. So I ended up loosing my job. I decided to take this as a second chance to go out and try to live my dream."

"And your dream was London?"

"Maybe a little. I always wanted to travel. So I picked a destination, outside of the U.S. and London won."

"What else did you dream about? Or was travel it?"

"Oddly enough as a kid, as young as I can remember up until I was in high school I wanted to act. Somewhere along they way I got discourage and started listening to all the people around me saying that I would never make it. That everyone was stuck in that small town. Then life happened, and now, I guess I'm ready to go out and either sink or swim so to speak."

"And you just happened to run into me tonight. How convenient." At that comment Allison's heart sank. Did he really believe she sought him out because of that.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I hear that all the time, some fan wants to be an actress and approached me asking about roles and auditions." Allison was now heart broken and angry, and anger right now took the wheel of her emotions. Allison then pulled a few bills out of the clutch she was carrying and put them on the table.

"I know that we just met and you have no reason to trust me, but we only met because I offered you a light. I never even knew who you were at first, and honestly even if you weren't famous, if you were just some average guy I would done the same. I never expected anything from you and I still don't. I'm sorry but I think maybe it better I just go." And with that Allison got up to leave.

Ben sat for a moment stunned at what had just took place. Now he felt guilty, he never meant to hurt her feelings or imply anything. He fished out a bill from his pocket and put in on the table next to hers. Then he ran out the door looking for her. She was down the road, looking up at the street sign as the rain started to fall. He heard her groan in aggravation, she must be lost. She rounded the corner, and he knew she was headed the wrong way. He started jogging trying to catch up to her and as he rounded the corner he saw her, leaning against a building trying to stay out of the rain and looking at her phone, most likely for directions. He ran up to where she was and she turned away from him, but not soon enough. He had clearly seen the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Please forgive me. I never, never wanted to hurt you. And I never should have judged you like that. I am simply not used to someone who doesn't see me as a connection to the business. Please let me prove you that I am not man you saw back in the cafe." She reached up and wipe her cheeks before turning around to face him. Seeing her eyes red and full of tears broke his heart, how could he have done this to her. How did she do this to him, someone he has barely met and she had gotten to him.

" Benedict I see you as man, a person. The only thing I ever expected from you was maybe a thanks for giving you a light. Even after I realized who you were, I NEVER expected anything. Maybe I shouldn't have let it bother me, but I was more hurt because you placed me in the category of people who would expect you to hand them things just because of who you are. I am not one of those people nor will I be. My father made sure to raise me to be respectful of everyone else around me, no matter who they are." Tears fell down her face again and this time Benedict reached up and wiped one away. He then hailed a cab and extended a hand out to Allison.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but please there is some place I would like to show you." She could see the sincerity in his eyes, knew he was speaking with honesty and she slowly took his hand. Once in the cab he watched as she nervously played with her hands. She avoided looking at him and for some reason that alone pained him. Soon he reached out and took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her fingers. He watched her until her gaze met his and once it did he decided to tell her a truth about himself.

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and I want to make it up to you. Now I don't want to make excuses, but this isn't easy for me. I had my heart broke a few times and I find it hard to trust people now. I find myself pushing people away rather than letting them in close. Now I don't know how you have done it but already after just an hour you have got my full attention. You have reached a part of me that I though was broken for good. I really do want to know more about Ms. Allison Thompson. She seems like a very nice person." Allison once again saw the humor in his eyes as he spoke the last few word to her and smiled at him.

"Thank you I needed to see that smile again"

"Benedict, You are amazing. And as far as that Allison chic, she is pretty cool, I don't know about that whole nice thing, but defiantly pretty cool." They both seemed a bit more at ease now and Allison leaned on his shoulder as they rode along.

Soon they were pulling up to their destination and Allison was a little worried, it seemed to be some back ally way. She cautiously got out behind Benedict and waited close as he paid the cabbie. Soon he walked over to the side door of a building and knocked. An older man with a Scottish accent answered the door.

"Oh Benedict, I didn't know I was going to get a visit from you tonight."

"I know Drew, I am sorry for late notice, but I was wondering if we could come in, I would like to show my friend Allison this place."

"Oh, well Hello miss. Your easy on the eyes aren't ye? Of course, come in come in get out of the rain."

"Thanks Drew, I owe you"

"Nah, just enjoy, I will just take my break now." With that Drew winked at Benedict and left the two of them alone.

"Close your eyes"

"What"

"Please, just trust me."

"Alright" Allison shut her eyes and Ben took her hands. He lead her threw the darkness for a good distance then he came around behind her, placed his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear,

"Open your eyes now"

As Allison opened her eyes it took a moment to adjust to lighting around the room. The enormous room started to take shape, rows and rows of seats. She looked all around in wonder, She was standing onstage at the London Coliseum.

"It's Beautiful." was all she could say as she imagined some of the Operas that had been preformed here. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Benedict.

"What is this for?"

"A thank you, for bringing me here. It is just amazing."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." then she got up her tip toes as place a soft kiss on his cheek. "On one condition."

"What is that Ms. Thompson?"

"I get a second date."

"How about tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Allison woke up in her room and wondered if last night was real, or was it just an amazing dream. She fought her way out from under the comforter and walked over to the window. The fog was thick over London, it was still early and she loved the way the city look this morning. It was as if the heavens came to earth to revel in the beauty of the expanse in front of her. Just as she was taking it all in, her phone dinged. She figured it was one of the girls texting her. Cecilia more than likely, trying to find out what happened to her long time friend at the bar last night. Allison had actually know Cecilia since grade school, and they had remained good friends through all the moves,other friends and boys. She was staying with Ceci, as she called her, while here in London. Ceci had a large flat with a great view, and loved having the company. Ceci must have had to work this morning then, or else why would she be texting Allison. She slowly went to pick up her phone, as she picked it up her heart started racing. The text wasn't from Ceci, and last night wasn't some amazing lucid dream.

"Good Morning, Text me when you wake up. Ben"  
"I just woke up actually, you have good timing."  
"Oh, well about today, Can I change the time I pick you up a bit?"  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?"  
"Well I got called and we need to re-shoot a scene this morning, and I don't think I will be able to make it a lunch date. I was thinking dinner. As long as that is alright with you."  
"Sounds good to me. What time?"  
"How does 6 sound."  
"It sounds like a six...LOL It sounds wonderful. I can't wait."  
"You are cute. I have to go, but I will text you if I get the chance."  
"Ok Have a great day. See you later "

Allison took in a deep breath before letting out an excited squeal. Another date with an incredibly handsome man. Soon her door flew open and Ceci was standing there with a cup of coffee glaring at Allison.

"It is too early for this crap Allison. Some of us were out late last night. What happened to you by the way?"  
"Oh Ceci sit down I have got something to tell you, I met a guy."

Allison told Ceci all about her evening, except that fact that they guy she met was a famous actor. She knew she could trust Ceci, but she didn't want to do anything to violate his privacy. If he didn't care about people knowing he was taking a fan out on a date then he could be the one to say something. Ceci suddenly didn't care about her aching head anymore, now she was excited for her friend. Allison didn't have a great track record when it came to picking guys.

Ceci decided they would go shopping today, maybe go to the spa, but really just have a girl day to catch up with her friend. The day was going great until after lunch. The girls had shopped and Allison had bought an adorable dress for her date and then Ceci said she knew of this great shoe place. They had stopped for a bite then headed toward this little boutique when things went a little mad. There was a huge crowd of people and Ceci got excited.

"Oh My Gosh, this is amazing."  
"What is? The crowd?"  
"NO, what the crowd is looking at."  
"And what would that be Ceci? I'm in the dark here."  
"They must be filming an scene outside 221B Baker Street. This is where they film it."  
"OH, So Sherlock is being filmed here."

Allison tried to hide her fears, she wasn't sure how he would react to if he saw her. If he made it look like they knew each other, Ceci would be pissed at her. If he acted as if she was just another face in the crowd she would have her feelings hurt, no matter if she knew that was the best option. Ceci and Allison walked along until the came along a barrier marking off where the film crew was working. Allison and Ceci walked along until Ceci decided to stop and try to get a peek at the actors.

"Ceci, come on. This is crazy, they are just people. They are good looking, talented and famous, but other than that just like you and I."  
"Oh, Allison, what is wrong with you. These guys are amazing and they happen to appreciate their fans." Allison turned looking at her friend now.  
"Ceci I don't deny that, but really would you want some crazy guy staring at you while you tried to work? NO, you'd be pissed now matter how attractive he was. You can't stand when someone looks at you while your working."

It was no use, the crowd had started cheering and yelling and Ceci couldn't hear Allison over the crowd. Soon she heard a familiar voice and before she could turn Ceci had grabbed Allison's arm trying to turn her around.

"Been doing some shopping I see. I hope it matches your beauty." Allison had turned bright red and Ceci was in shock. Benedict Cumberbatch was flirting with Allison, in front of all these girls.

"Yes, We have more shopping to do. Any request?" Allison started to question if she should have said that, inwardly cursing herself she looked into his eyes for his reaction. An evil smile crossed his lips and he leaned close to her ear.

"Only if you promise me a third date." Allison couldn't respond but simply nodded and waited to hear what he would request.

"We will be dining with friends of mine, and dinner will be more dress than casual." He kissed her cheek and pulled away. She knew Ceci was taking pictures, but at this moment she couldn't care. She was in awe at this man and his ability to make the crowd disappear around her and have her scared to death, DINNER WITH FRIENDS. What the hell, she had no place dating this man nor dining with his friends. She wasn't a college graduate, wasn't an actress, wasn't involved in charity's. It wasn't that she didn't want any of these things because she did but never had the resources, and she had let herself believe she didn't matter. She looked up at his tall frame, he seemed to be two inches taller with that coat on. She bit her lip nervously and looked at him. His smile momentarily melted her anxiety and he moved on to sign autographs. He still glanced down at her from time to time, and when he did the smile would widen. She grabbed Ceci's arm and started pulling her away. Allison felt like she would combust with all those fans surrounding her.

Once they had gotten further from the mass of people, but still close enough to see him, Ceci turned to Allison.

"What the hell was that. He just flirted with you in front of everyone. What was he whispering."

"He was just flirting Ceci." Allison turned to watch him take a few pictures for the fans, he started excusing himself saying he had to get back to work. Then he turned to Allison held one hand up and gave a thumbs up with other. She knew what he was saying, at least what her mind thought he was saying. The hand he held up was open, fingers slightly spread, plus the thumb. He was saying see you at 6.

It was getting close to 6 and Allison was really nervous, dropping her make up as she was finishing up, cursing under her breath. She didn't realize Ceci was watching her.

"Ok Spill It."  
"What did I spill, Damn it."  
"Wow, something is really on your mind, you can tell me, Whats up?" Ceci came over and just took the mascara out of Allison's hand and started applying like professional make up artist.  
"I'm nervous about this date. What if I don't fit in. These people are educated and I cuss like a sailor."  
"Allison I know you better than that. You will be fine, you are one of those people who make me nauseous. You are polite and sweet and everyone loves you. It just takes you a little bit to open up."  
"It's Benedict." Ceci continued working for a moment then it hit her.  
"THE Benedict."  
"From this afternoon."  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
"Ceci, please don't be mad but I was afraid that he wouldn't want people to know, and I was afraid to say anything because what if we just don't click. I don't want to be like yea we went out a couple times but its done. I would rather keep that kind of heart ache unknown."  
Ceci looked at Allison, then hugged her tight. She pulled away and looked her over. She fixed her make up and hair here and there.  
"Allison Thompson, I would never be mad at you for something like that. I understand why you did it, and now tell me what he was really whispering."  
The girls laughed and Allison explained. She then took one last look in the mirror as her phone dinged.  
"What flat are you in again?"  
"I can just come down."  
"Nonsense. I will be up to get you at the door. Besides I want to meet your friend who was taking pictures today."  
"3C"

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Ceci practically ran to get it. She politely opened the door and invited Ben in. He looked so Sherlock like in his black suite and blue shirt. Allison came out of the bedroom carrying her black sling backs and clutch. He had been talking to Ceci about how he and Allison met, but stopped talking when he saw her. She had her hair pulled up in a elegant bun, a few curls hung down, framing her face. Her dress was a simple silhouette but it was the color that made it stand out. It was a deep plum with a boat neck, but when she turned around to place her clutch on a the table as she slid her shoes on it revealed that the back was open, exposing her fair skin. She picked up a black bolero and slid it on as she smiled at him.  
"You look stunning Darling."

"You look amazing yourself Mr. Cumberbatch."

They said their goodbyes to Ceci and went on their way to dinner. In the car Allison's nerves got the best of her.  
"Are you this is a good ideal? I mean what if I make an ass out of myself."  
"Love you will be fine. Just be yourself, that is all you need to do."  
"But I'm not" he interrupted her.  
"Allison, please don't sell yourself short. Trust me, you will be just fine." He then reached over and held her hand until they had reached the restaurant.

He parked, came around and opened the door like the gentleman he is and walked with his hand at the small of her back. There would be no denying it now, she had photographed with him last night, and if anyone saw them tonight it was clear. She was with him. Once inside he spotted his friend and turned to look at Allison. He pressed a small kiss to her temple and let her into the restaurant to a table where two people were already sitting. Allison's heart pounded in her head as Martin and Amanda greeted them. Holy crap she was dining with Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington. How in the hell did her boring life bring her here.

They sat drank, ate and laughed. Soon Allison had let all her anxieties go and felt quite at ease talking to the people surrounding her. Stories were told of things that would go on at the Sherlock set and soon Martin spoke up.  
"Allison, I saw you today at the filming. I must admit I am the reason Ben's dinner plans included Amanda and me. When he told me this morning he had met someone I was happy, but worried too." Allison's heart raced again, he was looking out for Benedict, he was truly a good friend.  
"The way Ben was smiling when he came back over told me he was in deep. Just promise me you won't hurt him." Ben started to say something but Allison stopped him, putting her hand on his.  
"Martin, I can assure that I could never do anything to hurt him, not intentionally. I am only human though, and we are flawed creatures. I will do everything I can not to fuck this up, I can't promise anymore than that. I'm sorry for being so blunt but that is just who I am." Martin and Amanda looked at each other for a moment then grinned like Allison had just won a prize. Benedict squeezed her hand before leaning over and kissing her temple again,  
"I think they like you."


	3. Chapter 3

Allison came home late from her dinner with Benedict, and it was no surprise Ceci was up waiting on her.

"So, tell me how did everything go?"

"Jeez Ceci, you scared the hell outta me. Couldn't you at least have the light on?"

"Sorry but I was starting to get tired, it's nearly 2 a.m. young lady."

"Yes and?"

"Please your killing me here"

"Fine, let me pull these shoes off."

Allison changed into some comfy lounge wear and told her friend about dinner with Martin and Amanda. She told Ceci how she found them both quite amazing and lovely people and she thinks they approve of her and Benedict seeing each other. Then how Ben and her drove until they ended up in this empty parking lot just talking. They had sat there for nearly 2 hours, just getting to know more about each other. Ceci smiled and could tell by the blush on Allison's cheeks that maybe more than just talking was going on.

"Ceci, don't smile at me like that. Nothing more than a kiss or two happened tonight."

"What, why didn't you at least make out with him?"

"Ceci will you let me finish. I had told him about some of my more memorable ex's and he did the same. We both agreed that maybe lust sometimes clouds judgement. So we are taking things slow and letting nature take its course. Ceci I really really like him, like a lot and I do not want to do anything to screw this up."

Ceci was proud of Allison, she knew that Allison had a tendency to fall too quick by letting her body tell her heart how to feel. She was glad to see her heart leading the way on this one. She also was happy that Allison could stay in London for as long as she wanted, she wasn't just here on holiday, she had nothing to go home to now. Ceci could probably get her an entry level job at her office, it wouldn't be a great paying job, but Ceci could use a roommate. Allison went on and told Ceci another things that were brought up, but wouldn't give up any detail about personal things. Soon both girls were so tired they couldn't keep their eyes open so they each disappeared into their rooms and slept the night away.

The next morning Ceci got up early and went to church, leaving Allison at home to sleep in. Soon though Allison was woken up by a familiar ding.

Good morning Love. ~Ben

Good Morning to you too

I didn't wake you did I?

Yes, but I'm glad you did.

So, I have to work all day today, but I have then entire day off tomorrow, and I want us to spend the whole day together.

I can't wait. What are we going to do.

It is a surprise, but be dressed warm, long sleeves and shoes you can walk in all day if need be. And an overnight bag.

Oh, wow. sounds interesting.

Is that alright with you?

Of course Dear. I look forward to it.

Good, I've got to run right now, but I'll text you soon.

KK Kiss

The day went by painfully slow and Allison couldn't wait for night to fall. Finally night came and she knew sleep wouldn't come easy. Benedict said he would pick her up around 8 and then they would have the rest of the day. As expected her night was restless and she ended up only getting a few good hours of sleep, but she was up and ready to leave at 8. When Benedict showed up he looked like a different guy. He had on jeans, a grey t shirt, a leather jacket and boots. He took her overnight bag and she locked the door behind her. Once downstairs she knew the reason for his tough guy attire, his bike. Allison couldn't contain her excitement.

"I take it you've ridden before."

"Are you kidding me, I grew up on the back of my dad's bike. I'm so happy, I love riding." Benedict was glad to hear how thrilled she was, some women think men who ride are attractive, but have no clue on how to move while on a bike. Once he had her bag packed onto the bike he handed her a helmet and climbed on. Allison was super excited because he had the helmets where they could talk to each other. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You scared, your holding on pretty tightly" his smooth voice said in her ear.

"No, not at all, I'm just enjoying being this close to you." He ran his hand over hers before taking off. She wasn't kidding she must have logged many hours because she flowed with his body perfectly. She didn't over lean, hold on to tightly or press to much on him, it was as if he and her had rode together a million times, it just felt natural. They talked a bit on the ride, but Allison would go silent while watching the beautiful landscape unfolding in front of her. Soon he was pulling into a small bed and breakfast and Allison was glad. It had been a while since she had ridden any distance and she needed to stretch. He took of his helmet and let Allison get off the bike first. She took her helmet off and he put them away, pulling out her and his overnight bags.

"Welcome to Scotland Love."

"It's beautiful. Thank you "

He led the way into the B&B and got them checked in. They took their bags upstairs, well he carried them and she followed, and she was suprised to see one queen bed.

"Is this alright with you? I could see if they have a different room."

"No, this is a lovely room." Allison walked over and put her arms around his neck. He dropped the bags to the floor and pulled her close. Allison waited for him to make the first move, looking up at him admiring his features. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she returned his kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm afraid if we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

"I know hun. Should we go for a ride, or walk maybe?" Allison ran her fingers through his hair while he gazed at her.

"Come on, lets take a walk."

They walked along some fields and ended up in a wooded area. They stopped, taking a break just to sit and observe. She leaned against him and watched the leaves rustling above them.

"Allison, How long do you plan on staying in London?"

"I don't know. Honestly I thought I would be here maybe two weeks, but now I don't know."

"You don't have to go back anytime soon do you? You can stay here, with me." Allison sat up and turned around, so now they were facing each over, hips touching. She reached up and swept and errent curl from his eyes.

"Do you really want me to stay? You hardly know me. I could be into some strange shit." She smiled trying to light the mood. Ben however was serious.

"Yes, I want you to stay. And I can't say that I hardly know you, we sat and talked for nearly 3 hours at the theater, then another 2 hours after dinner. I feel like I know quite abit about you. More importantly I know enough to say that I absolutely want you to stay." Allison sat in silence for a moment. She looked down at his hand in hers. He noticed her eyes tearing up and touched her cheek with his other hand.

"Allison is something wrong?" There was a pleading urgency to his voice. Her snapped up at her eyes looked deep into his. She didn't know if she could find the right words to tell him what she was feeling. Her hand slipped away then it traveled around to the back of his neck, slowly her figures ran through the back of his hair as she leaned closer to him. A tear finally escaped from under her eye lids as her eyes closed and her lips melted with his. One kissed turned into two, then five. Soon she had moved to her knees, her lips never leaving his. She moved so that she was straddling his lap, and wrapped her arms tight around him. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other found her hip and continued to slide around to her back. He didn't want this to stop, but he had to hear it from her lips. He needed to hear her say that she would stay.

"Darling" He purred against her lips.

'hmmmm" was all she could manage with her lips still against his. He smiled against her kiss and pulled away. He held her cheek and asked her again, his voice dropping an octave, seeming more demanding in deep whisper.

"Will you stay with me?" Her mind racing now, thoughts coming in like the tide. Yes, No, I'll need a job, Ceci, Should i stay, what would Mom say, Ben, Want to, Can't do that to Ceci, his arms around me, my things back home, Ben. Then like everything just stopped trying to speak in before her heart she knew the answer. Unfortunately her mind started with out connecting her heart.

"Dear I want to, but what would I do, I can't just stay without a job. I have to be able to support myself, and my mom, god she's worry to death about not knowing who I wanted to stay for"

Her words came out quickly and Ben was listening trying to decipher everything that was spilling out from her.

"But god I can't go home, not now. I want to be here with you. But where would I stay, because I hate putting that onto Ceci, I mean I know she would let me stay with her until I was on my feet, and she mentioned before about getting me an entry level position at the firm she works for. But your schedule and traveling, I would want to be with you as much as you wanted me to be there, but I don't want to smother you and what if I get in the way. And I would feel so guilty leaving my mom back home and she would run with that guilt trip forever. but I really just want to stay here with you."

Finally she took a breath and Benedict just grinned at her, holding her close.

"I don't know half of what just came out, but I heard that you want to stay here with me. Stay, we can figure everything else out later Love." He pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away again. He looked at blush on her cheeks, how green her eyes looked today and then he kissed her forehead.

"I think we need to start heading back before it gets to dark, I don't want to get lost out here."

Allison nodded in agreement and stood up, then offered her hand to Benedict, helping him up off the ground. The walked back to the B&B hand in hand. Once the B&B was in site, Benedict's phone rang. He looked at it and said he needed to take the call. Allison nodded and walked a few feet ahead of him, giving him a little more privacy. She stood just far enough away so that she could not make out what he was saying, but she didn't want to leave his site. He was using his hands wildly and she was unsure if he was happy or pissed, it was hard to tell at this distance. As he hung up and started taking long strides back her way he could see anger on his face. She stood there waiting for him to give her some clue as to what was going on, but instead he asked if wanted to get a bite as he led her back into the small restaurant next to the B&B.


	4. Chapter 4

As they took a seat in the small restaurant, Allison was at a loss. Should she say something, should she wait until they were alone. A waiter came over, took their order and returned with drinks before she had worked up the courage to say something.

"Benedict, is everything alright?" She reached over and gently touched his hand. This seemed to bring him out the trance he had been in.

"Yes love. It's nothing you should worry about." He turned his hand over and held hers caressing her fingers with his thumb.

"I will worry about it, if it upsets you then it's something I should try to help with. I hate seeing you so upset." He took in a deep breath then gave her a weak smile.

"Honestly Love. It is about you." Allison looked crushed, what could she have done? Did they try to find dirt on her? She never had as much as a ticket.

"Did I do something wrong?" He could see the panic in here eyes.

"No, sweetheart it's nothing you've done. The pictures from Friday night just hit the internet. Apparently not telling my agent's PR person about meeting someone is a cardinal sin."

"It took three days, wow. Look I'm sorry Ben. If I had thought about it I should have hidden my face. Then maybe they wouldn't feel the need to make a big deal out of it. No, not me I go and look directly at the camera. Shit I bet I look insane. God if my mom finds out that way she will disown me. That may have it's advantages though. Really though, if there is anything I should do, or can do just let me know." Benedict couldn't help but smile at her. Listening to how her mind over thought things was humorous. He thought for a minute about what how he should go about talking to her more about what was said.

"Allison Darling, I hate to do this. But Jessica, the PR rep at the Agency thinks its better if we go public with any information that would be, as she put it, embarrassing. You know I only care about who you are now, but I have to ask is there anything people might misconstrue?" He was shocked when Allison giggled at the way he so delicately put it. She knew he was trying to spare her feelings, but damn it he was so adorable.

"Ben, Dear, I'm from Kentucky. Where do you want me to start?"

"That much? Maybe I need to be concerned." He smiled at her, hoping that anything she told him wouldn't amount to much.

"Hey, honestly, when it comes to me directly, my life was pretty boring. I've never even had a ticket."

"I didn't realize you were so straight laced Allison."

"Hey, just because I never got caught doesn't mean I didn't do bad things."

"And what bad things did you do then Ms. Thompson?"

"Oh, well, you know normal kid things. Drove without a license, underage drinking and I tried pot a couple times. Man, I really am straight laced."

Ben actually thought it was good she wasn't some wild girl who had some police record. He had a feeling that she was pretty innocent, and it turns out he was right. As they ate, they remained quiet on the subject, just then another thought hit Allison.

"Oh Ben, one more thing. My great, great, great grandfather once shot and killed a sheriff. I think that's all." She took a bit and he chuckled at her sudden need to tell him about that. It wouldn't be something most people would look into but it was sweet that included it, in case he needed to know.

They finished dinner and Benedict decided to give Jessica the good news. As they stood on the back porch outside the B&B, he called Ms. Jessica Smith. He had asked Allison to stay with him while he made the call.

"Hello Jessica, it's Benedict. Allison and I have spoke about what you suggested earlier and I think you overreacted."

"Why is it Ben?"

"She has never had so much as a ticket Jessica." Allison couldn't make out what was being said on the other line, but she couldn't imagine it being bad.

"Well are you sure dating her is a good ideal. Look its only been three days right, cut her loose and cut your loses Ben. You and I both know this isn't going to last."

Allison saw his face change, this was a whole new level of pissed off. He walked away from her and stood on the back lawn and didn't try to cover his anger as he yelled into the phone.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JESSICA SMITH. I WILL DO NO SUCH THING, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING PLACE TO SAY THAT TO ME. If I ever hear a suggestion like that come from you again I will have your job. Do I make myself clear?"

With that he hung up the phone and paced on the lawn for a few minutes before looking up at Allison. He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her. He stood there holding her for a few minutes before pressing his lips to her temple in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked into her green eyes and his anger melted away.

"What would you like to do now love?" Allison smiled and just took his hand and pulled him out into the grass. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She hit a few buttons, then it started playing songs from the 1950's. She put it into her pocket, speaker peeking out, and smiled at him.

"Dance with me" was her simple request spoken softly. He took her in his arms and started swaying her to the music. They stood out in the grass and dance for a long time, not even noticing an older couple sitting on the porch watching them. Allison had her head resting on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat until the booming sound of his voice interrupted her.

"You never cease to amaze me Allison."

"Why is that Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"You just seem so different from anyone I have ever met. You don't hide who you are, and so far I all that I have seen has been wonderful."

"Thank you. It's easy to be myself around you though. I only hope you find it as easy to be yourself with me."

"I'm sorry you had to see me explode tonight. Ms. Smith thinks she knows what's best for me, and honestly I know she's wrong."

"I figured whatever she said was pretty bad, I don't want to be one of those people who press you to share your feelings. But I am here to listen if you need dear."

"Thank you. She just thought I should quote, cut you loose."

"She doesn't even know me, how rude." Ben could tell it bothered her, and instantly regretting telling her, but knew it was better to be honest.

"You know Ms. Thompson you are a pretty good dancer."

"As are you Mr. Cumberbatch. I think we have a few fans watching us too." Ben turned and looked over at the couple on the porch, the led Allison over to them. He asked the lady if she would like to dance and her eyes sparkled like that of a teenager. Soon Allison had started dancing with the older gentleman listening as he told her how he and his wife of 54 years had met. She loved hearing the couple's story and would look at Ben from time to time wondering how the next few days would play out. Soon the old man thanked her for the dance and kissed her cheek. He then asked to cut in with his wife and Ben graciously backed away. They watched the couple dance for a bit before going in and making their way up to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who is following this work, or me. I hope you all like what I have done so far. I am not the best speller, and I sometimes miss some of my grammar mistakes, but I am trying to get better. Hopefully as I continue my stories will get better too. Thank you again!

* * *

Once Benedict and Allison had arrived in their room, she gathered a few things and excused herself to take a shower. Benedict smiled and told her he would be there waiting when she was done. He pulled out a script he had been trying to memorize and read it over while she was gone. Once she returned he stood and watched her as she stood there toweling off her hair. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts with purple trim and a University of Kentucky t shirt. She looked at him.

"See something that interest you Ben?"

"Yes I do."

"What would that be mister?"

"Everything. You look absolutely radiant tonight."

"Listen to you. You are quite the lady killer aren't you." As she teased he, he walked over to her and leaned down to give her kiss. He then grabbed some of his things and excused himself to shower.

"I hate to go, but I need to get cleaned up too. We should get an early start tomorrow, I need to get back and run over some of the script with Mark. And I need to show you around my place, that way when we move you in you will know where everything is." And with that he kissed her again, stopping her from arguing then he slipped out the door before she could protest. She finished getting ready for bed and soon he came back in. She was laying in bed, her back to the door, and he figured she had fallen asleep. He tried to be as quiet as he could, putting some things back into his bag and creeping over to his side of the bed. Once he climbed in he heard her soft voice, not quite asleep yet, but getting closer to drifting away.

"Are you afraid that we are rushing?"

"Darling, if you want to wait, I understand. I will wait for you to be comfortable with it, but honestly things are going so well, I don't know how they could go wrong." He felt her hand on his chest and soon her head followed. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. I was a faint smell of lavender, and he relaxed as it surrounded him.

"You are too much Ben."

"How so?"

"You just are. Now give me a goodnight kiss and get some rest dear." He smiled and happily gave into her soft demands. Soon her breathing evened out and he knew his sleep would soon follow.

* * *

Allison woke up the next morning and panic hit when she noticed she was alone. She sat up with a bolt and immediately felt foolish when she saw him reading his script in a wing back chair in the corner. She must have startled him because he looked at her and his voice was full of concern.

"Are you alright love?" Allison smiled and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was just scared when I woke up in a strange bed." Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at him sitting there in his pajamas and she thought she could get used to seeing him every morning.

"Well you do remember how you got her right?"

"Yes. I was fine the second I saw you. Then I knew the last few days weren't just a dream." Benedict then got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her kissed her forehead. They just sat there for a while just being with one another, he read his script and she checked her email. Soon her phone starting ringing, and as she looked at it she groaned.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea, it's my mom." He smiled at her not knowing why she didn't want to talk to her mom. Then she answered.

"Hey mom."

"Well hey to you too, I was wondering if you were still alive or if you had been killed."

"Mom, I talked to you the day before yesterday, and told her I was going to be out all day yesterday and that I would call you today."

"Well when did you plan on calling, once I was asleep?"

"Mom, it is 7:00 a.m. here. I would have called you soon."

"Oh yea, sure soon. I guess your too busy having fun, living it up in London to call and let me know your alright. Like I have better things to do that worry about you." Ben could hear her mom and thought it was cute they way Allison seemed to get her over thinking and rambling from her mother.

"You know mom, you do have a son you could be worried about, but oh wait I forgot the golden child never does anything wrong."

"Allison Grace Thompson, now you know I don't favor one of my children over the other. I can't believe you still are going on about that."

"Mom, look I have to get ready to go."

"Go, where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Mom, stop will you listen to me. I am in Scotland, I took an overnight trip with a friend and we need to start heading back to London. I'm still in my pj's and I need to get dressed and packed alright."

"Did you and Ceci head to Scotland dear, why didn't you tell me you two took a little day trip?"

"It's not with Ceci Mom."

"Then who on god's green earth are you with Allison? Did you just run off with some random person, that is how serial killers pick their victims you know."

"Mom, really. For one I'm not some kid anymore, I can handle myself. And two I met him nearly a week ago, and if he was some serial killer, Ceci could identify him."

"Oh Allison, you are in Scotland with some strange man? Now you know I didn't raise you like that. He probably just wants to add another notch in his bedpost." Soon Benedict couldn't stand seeing Allison get so upset over this so he politely took the phone and cleared the air with Mrs. Thompson.

"Mrs. Thompson, Hello my name is Benedict, and I assure you that I am taking great care of your daughter. And not to worry she has been ever so much the lady. And before you ask, no I am not interested in her for only one thing. I have come to know your daughter quite well and plan on continuing to see her as long as she lets me." Allison sat there stunned at her mother's inability to talk for a few moments. Benedict then handed the phone back to Allison and got up to get dressed.

"Mom, look I am fine I promise you. I will call you back later o.k?"

"Yes, um sure. I will talk to you later honey. Love you. "

"Love you too Mom, Bye." With that Allison hung up the phone and looked at Ben as he slid into his jeans. Damn she thought to herself, she missed anything that could have been nice to see. She looked at him now, biting her lip, and seen he has been watching her. Soon he pulled on a t shirt and started putting the rest of his things into his bag. While he had his back turned, Allison tried to change quickly but it was useless. He turned around as she stood there in a pale lavender matching bra and boyshort set. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he was watching her, and he couldn't peel his eyes away if he wanted to. Her eyes fell as she continued to get dress, sliding on a pair of jeans, a MARS t shirt and finally sitting on the bed to put on her socks and shoes. She finished putting things away and turned to see him doing the same. He then came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to watch you as you dressed. You just look so beautiful, and tempting." He gave her a wicked smile and she leaned into him, pushing him playfully.

"Well, lets just consider it a sneak peak."

"Oh now aren't you being naughty this morning."

"Play your cards right and I'll be naughty later too." He then pushed her down onto the bed as he kissed her deeply. He leaned down onto his elbows and let his lips explore her neck as he positioned himself above her. His teeth barely grazed the tender skin where her neck and shoulder meet and she let out a sensual moan of his name. He groaned into her skin because he knew she was trying to push him away gently. He pushed up and away from her and looked her over.

"You are going to drive me mad today aren't you, you minx you."

"I might, I guess only time will tell." She leaned up and kissed him again as she pushed on his chest. They sat up, lips still together before she pulled away.

"It will be worth the wait Benedict." he smiled at her knew she was right. He then helped her up as they gathered their things together. Ben loaded the bike then came back in to have a quick bite before hitting the road.

Once they were on the open road Allison and Ben chatted along the way. The drive back to London seemed to go by quickly and Allison was sad to know their trip was now over. Ben took a road Allison hadn't recognized, then it hit her, they were on their way back to his place. She was suddenly hit with a million butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she was perfectly at ease with him.

Once they pulled into his place, they got off the bike and he unpacked it. He then let her upstairs to his flat opened the door for her. It was so much like him she thought, full of books, masculine furniture and rich colors. He let her wonder around for a moment as he took their bags up to the bedroom. When he came back down he pulled off his jacket and helped Allison out of hers. She slid off her trainers and wondered around while he followed her. She didn't know what to say, she knew he was waiting for her to say something. Soon she stopped at a wall of windows and he stood behind her and slid his arms around her.

"What do you think?" Allison rested her head back on his shoulder and lightly ran her finger tips over his arm.

"I love it. It's just perfect." Allison wasn't trying to stoke his ego by saying that either, she loved how it was decorated, although a few photo's would be nice. She turned and pulled him into the kitchen.

"So, do you cook Mr. Cumberbatch, because I would love to see that."

"I do, on occasion. I don't know that its any good or not, but I do try. How about you Ms. Thompson?"

"Oh, well I bake sweets, I am capable of cooking but more or less just comfort food." Ben smiled at the thought of her running about the kitchen baking away. Soon the sound of his mobile phone brought him back to reality. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered as he sat on the counter. She didn't know who he was talking to but she heard him invite whoever it was over for dinner and he smiled at Allison. Then he said he would call Martin and invite him too. Allison started to wonder who he was talking too and she came over and stood across from him for a moment. Then she got that mischievous smile and took off exploring. Soon he was off the phone and made his way upstairs, he looked through all of the other rooms first, then he went down the hall to his bedroom. She was laying across his bed, looking at him. He could tell by the glint in her eyes she was wanting him, but he intended to make her wait.

"We will have guest arriving in an hour Love. And I don't know about you, but that is not nearly enough time."Allison sat up on her knees at looked him with heavy eyes.

"Benedict, did you think I was implying something? We decided to wait remember." Ben strode over to the bed and pulled her into a fierce kiss. He pulled away, leaving them both breathless. The look in her eyes changed, she wasn't teasing him, he could read the lust all over her.

"Yes and I think we should wait love. It's going to kill me, but we should." Allison knew he was right, but she knew anyone would be able to see the sexual tension between them like a thick fog. She then realized they only had about 45 minutes to get ready for dinner.

"Wait, dinner what am I going to wear, I don't have anything with me, and what are we going to eat Ben?"

"Love, I already ordered some great Indian take away and it should be here in a half an hour. And Mark, Martin and myself are just running over the final script for this season, what you have on is fine. Amanda wishes she could make it, but the baby is sick. I'm sorry but it maybe a bit boring for you tonight. If you want I can take you back over to Ceci's. I want you to decide what would be comfortable with you."

"I guess your stuck with having me hang out here then dear."

Dinner came and Allison helped set up the dining table. Soon the doorbell rang, and Ben had excused himself upstairs. Allison answered the door and saw Martin standing there. He grinned at her as she invited him in.

"How was your trip?"

"Oh, Ben told you? Of course he did. It was good. Kind of touch and go there for a moment. He ditched me as his dancing partner and danced with one Mrs. Evelyn Jordan. Well until Mr. Jordan wanted to cut in." Martin could see she was trying to amuse him and he found that to be a good quality. He liked that she wasn't serious all the time, but knew how to be when needed, recalling their dinner the other night.

"Ben didn't mention another woman, I will have to ask him about that." As he was finishing his statement the door bell rang again and Allison opened it to see Mark Gatiss standing there. He seems so warm and friendly, just the opposite of his screen character.

"Please, come in Mr. Gatiss. Benedict will be down in a moment." Mark came in and nodded a hello to Martin. He then turned his attention back to Allison.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Oh, My name is Allison. I suppose I am Ben's girl friend." It came out sounding more like a question than an answer and Mark decided to tease her abit.

"Really, you don't sound so sure of yourself Allison." Allison caught a huge grin coming from Martin and decided she wasn't going to hide from Mark either. She then kind of grabbed her own chest.

"O.K. now I'm sure. Those are defiantly mine so yea, I'm his girlfriend." Both men were in shock for a moment then started laughing.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" Martin asked. Allison just shrugged as Ben came down the stairs.

"What did I miss."

"Just Mark getting to know your girlfriend Ben." Ben looked at Allison for confirmation and she smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Gentlemen, Dinner is ready." Allison let the men go into the dining room, but Ben pulled her back into the hall and kissed her quickly before leading her back to the dining room where she joined them.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison woke up in the spare bedroom at Ceci's flat. Benedict was filming some on location scenes for Sherlock and he wouldn't be home until this evening, so Allison decided she would be more comfortable here. It had been nearly two weeks since their trip to Scotland and Allison couldn't help but feel elated all the time. They still had yet to take that next step and Allison could hardly stand it. The sexual tension had risen to crazy levels and Allison wasn't sure if Ben would be able to resist much long either. She got up, showered and got ready to go to work. She had gotten a secretarial job at the firm Ceci worked for, but still had dreams of something bigger. She had gotten a call back from an agent that she had sent some head shots to. She wanted to keep it a secret from Ben until she knew for sure if she was represented or not. Allison took the tube to work and soon noticed a man sitting across from her. The tube was usually empty this time of morning and soon his voice broke the silence.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have the time?" Allison looked at her phone then up to man, he looked like he had been out all night and kind of creeped Allison out.

"Yes, it's 5:17"

"You know what I like about the tube this time of morning?" Allison looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "It's pretty empty." After that he flashed a creepy smile and Allison was relived as the tube pulled into a station. She had no clue where she was, but she sure as hell wasn't staying on the tube. She jumped up and started dialing on her phone. Soon a familiar voice answered and she didn't wait to start on the explanation.

"Look I know your probably busy, but I had to call someone. I just got off the tube, I don't know where I am and I am being followed. There was a man, kinda creeped me out, he asked the time then said he was happy to be on the tube cause it was empty at this time. I'm scared and lost and have no clue what to do."

"Can you tell me a street, or what you see, a shop maybe." Allison looked around her quickly and soon saw a little shop.

"I see a florist, looks like its call Mary's Flowers."

"I think I know where you are. What way are you walking?" Allison told Ben where she was and he helped her get to a small coffee shop. She walked in and saw the guy across the street, watching for her.

"Ben he's across the street watching me. What if he's waiting for me to leave."

"Calm down love, get a cup of coffee and phone the office. Let them know what is going on. God love I wish I were there, I would come get you. This is why I asked you not to take the tube alone."

"I know hun, but let me see if Ceci is in her office yet. I will text you and let you know I am safe ok. I'm sorry for calling you so early."

"Stop, don't apologize. I worry anyway, now at least I know where you are. Call me when you get to the office, I am in makeup now, then off to wardrobe, but I will keep my mobile on me until I know your safe at the office." Allison called and got no answer from Ceci. She called the front desk and one of the security guards answered the phone. She explained what had happened and he told her to stay put, he would send Chris, the other security guard to come get her. She ordered two cups of coffee and soon Chris walked in the front door of the coffee shop. Allison was happy Chris came instead of Fred. Fred was about 64 and his eyesight wasn't then best. Chris on the the other was in his late 20's about 6 foot 4 and looked like he lived at the gym. She handed him a cup of coffee and he walked her out to his car. The man from the tube watched Allison as she slid into Chris's car and gave her an evil look. Once in the car she thanked Chris and told him she owed him one.

Once she got to the office, she went up to her desk and phoned Ben.

"I take it you are in the office."

"Yes dear. I'm sorry I had to call you, trust me I learned my lesson, no more tube rides alone." He chuckled at her and decided to give her some good news.

"I should be home before dinner love."

"Really? I can't wait to see you."

"Yes, I was just going to surprise you, but you sounded like you needed something to make you feel better."

"You are so sweet. I can't wait to kiss you." He could hear her smile across the phone and he couldn't wait to be back either.

"I have to get to work, but I will text you soon. Bye Love."

"See you soon. Bye"

Allison knew she had an easy work day, which meant the hours would go slowly.

Soon it was lunch time, and Allison met Ceci in the lobby. The two walked to a nearby restaurant where Allison filled in Ceci on this morning's events. The girls talked and at then it was time to go back in. Allison had already finished all her work and really didn't know what else to do. She busied herself by rearranging some files into alphabetical order to try and kill time. It must have worked because soon it was time to leave. She smiled to herself and gathered her things. Soon she was down in the lobby and her phone rang.

"Please tell me you haven't left yet."

"Um, no who is this?"

"Allison, this is Joe, the guy who's office you sit in front of."

"Oh crap, Mr. Henderson. I am so sorry, I didn't recognize the number. I am in the lobby, is there something I forgot to do?"

"Well, not really. I think I may have accidentally sent some finance documents to your office email instead of our Bosses."

"Oh, well I will pop back up and check for you."

"That would be great, thanks." Allison hung up and turned back to the elevators. She took it back up to the sixth floor and went around the corner to her desk. Mr. Henderson had his office door opened and she called out to let him know she was back. She flipped on her computer and waited for it to boot up. As she opened her email she saw the reports. She resent them to Mr. Henderson and then waited until he sent them to the right Thompson in his contacts. He thanked her again and offered to drive her home. She politely refused and made her way back down the lobby. Once outside she hailed a cab and headed to Ben's place. He had sent her a text earlier telling her to go to his place after work. Once the cab dropped her off she walked up and knocked on the door. She heard Ben call out that it was open and she went it.

The smell of food cooking hit her first, it smelled wonderful and she couldn't wait to see Ben cooking for her. She kicked off her heals, hung up her coat and purse and headed into the kitchen. He was standing at the stove, apron on and all. Allison slowly walked up behind him and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"I will say it smells wonderful Mr. Cumberbatch." He smiled as he worked.

"Well I decided I would surprise you with a wonderful dinner."

"You are just full of surprises today aren't you." He turned around and kiss her as he reached for something behind her. He asked her to open the wine as he finished dinner. She took the wine and glasses and sat at the kitchen island and watched him. He turned around and placed two plates on the island, then he pulled of the apron and sat next to her. She poured the wine and winked at him.

"It smells delicious."

"Try it please, your killing me." Allison took a bite and savored it, he defiantly impressed her. It was perfect. After she finished the bite she look at him.

"You will defiantly be the one cooking, this is amazing. You said you didn't know if you were a good cook, well you are mister." He beamed as they continued to eat. Soon they were finished and Allison helped clean up his mess. They soon made their way into the living room and he laid on the sofa, his head resting on her lap as she played with his hair. He shut his eyes and relaxed. Soon Allison leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips and he reached up to keep her there. She pulled away after a moment and Ben smiled up at her. He sat up and turned towards her and held her hand.

"My mother wants to meet you Allison." Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him.

"Really. What all have you told her?" At first he thought she was upset, but that soon faded at she smiled at him.

"Well, everything really. I don't have any reason to hind anything from her." Allison leaned over and kissed him again. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"When do I get to meet her then?"

"This weekend. She asked us to come over for dinner. "

"Sounds good. I can't wait." The sat in silence for a moment as Allison mustered up the courage to tell him she had gotten in contact with an agent. Ben could see she wanted to say something and he watched her for a moment before saying it for her.

"Have you gotten a call from the agent yet?"

"How did you know?"

"They recognized you as the girl who had been pictured with me and contacted my agent."

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until I had heard something definitive."

"Darling, Don't apologize. I am happy your still trying to achieve your dream. Don't ever give it up, not if it means that much to you." Allison moved closer to him, and put her legs over his lap, and her head on his shoulder. These were the kind of days Allison enjoyed the most. She loved just being with him, talking about their days. He ran is fingers up and down lightly over her legs as she asked questions about his parents. He told her all about growing up and school and the trouble he would get into. They conversation faded and she just relaxed against him.

"Allison I wanted to ask you the other day, but I got sidetracked. You were singing in the shower the other night before I left. What song was that?"

"Let me see, well I always sing in the shower, oh I think I know what your thinking of. Did it go like this? I want to break every clock, the hands of time can never move again. We can stay in the moment, For the rest of our lives. Is it over now hey is it over now. I want to be your last first kiss, that you'll ever have. I want to be your last first kiss." Ben smiled as she kinda talked the words instead of singing them.

"Yes that it. I'm not familiar with it, but I like it." Allison grabbed her phone off the coffee table and started to play the song. She sang along this time.

Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

Before Allison could finish he had laid her back onto the sofa and moved over top of her. She looked deep into his eyes, mesmerized by them, and softly said his name. It came out sounding more like she was begging him, and suddenly something in him clicked and his mouth overtook hers.

She felt his large hands moving across her body, he started unbuttoning her blouse and he heard her voice saying something he didn't expect her say.

"Stop being such a damn gentleman Benedict." He looked at her, his eyes looked animalistic and she knew there was no turning back now. His voice was an octave lower than usual, making it sound so demanding of her.

"Are you sure you want that Love?" She just smiled as her hand reached up and got tangled in his hair pulling him close. She kissed him with a fire he hadn't seen in her. Soon it burned throughout him and he pulled her shirt open, spraying buttons all over.

* * *

"OH, that was amazing Darling. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not in the least Ben. That was perfect."

Allison pulled away and looked him with heavy eyes. She stood up and pulled his hand. He stood up and followed as she led him to the shower.

* * *

This was edited so that the naughty bits were gone. If you want to read the full version, I have it on Archive of our Own. The story had a different Title on that website. There it is called Meeting Mr. Cumberbatch. Thanks you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and again please feel free to look up the full version!


	7. Chapter 7

Allison woke up Saturday morning nervous about having dinner with Ben and his family that evening. She had not gotten a lot of sleep the night before, even despite Ben's ability to tire her out. She laid there, and listened to the quiet snores of him sleeping snuggled close to her. Ben had came home late from filming and Allison wanted to let him sleep a while longer. She closed her eyes and try to will herself back to sleep, but it was useless. She got up as quietly as possible and got into the shower. She sat for a long time, warm water runner over her body as she tried to reassure herself tonight would be a great night. Soon she felt a rush of cold air and turned to see Ben watching her. He had an evil grin on his face and she beckoned him in with her finger. He shook his no, trying to play hard to get. Allison just said your loss and turned around to grab the soap. As she lathered up her body she kept her eyes on him. She was going to try and tease him into the shower. His state of nudity didn't hinder his excitement, and Allison knew he was enjoying watching her. He didn't budge, he just stood in the doorway and watched her intently. Allison decided to do something she had never done before, not for an audience that is. She let her hand wander across her chest, down her stomach then between her legs.

Just as his eyes met hers, the most frustrating thing happened, his phone rang. He dropped his head and turned around to retrieve his phone. She could see him, and could faintly hear his voice drifting in from the bedroom.

"No, I didn't have anything scheduled today. I looked last night and saw nothing on my calender." She could see him pacing, saw him grabbing some things and tossing them onto the bed.

"Fine, no it's fine. What time and where?" He stopped at looked at Allison and she could see a sadness in his eyes. She rinsed the soap off as he was finishing his call.

"I can be ready in a matter of minutes. I will head there right away. You need to find out why I was not made aware of this. I cannot let this happen again."

He hung up the phone as Allison came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around her. He was getting dressed and Allison already knew he had to go for work.

"They forget to update your schedule?"

"It appears that way. I'm sorry Love, but I have to run down to do an interview for a morning show. It will be live so maybe you could watch me, tell me how I looked when I get back." He turned around half expecting her to be upset, but she had a look of pure adoration on her face. She came over to help button up the front of his white shirt. He had slid on a pair of perfectly tailored khakis and she thought he looked good already. He watched her as she finished with his buttons and straightened out his collar. She went to the closet and found a tweed jacket as he ran a comb through his hair. He came out of the bathroom saw her sliding a pair of panties on under one of his t shirts.

"Do I look alright Love?"

"Always. Here put this jacket on." He looked at the tweed jacket then to her. He smiled as she helped him pull it on and he turned around to hold her before leaving.

"Let me guess, you had a dream of Professor Langdon last night?" Allison kissed him softly before answering him.

"Maybe, but besides that I know your taking the bike, and it's chilly. You can take it off at the studio, but I don't want you sick."

"Walk down with me?" Allison nodded as she followed him downstairs and out into the garage. She had her arms around herself trying to keep warm while he pulled his helmet out and climbed onto his bike. He dropped it off the stand and leaned over to kiss Allison goodbye. He slid on the helmet and started the bike. Allison backed up to the doorway and watched him pull out into the street and go on his way before closing the door.

Back inside Allison turned on the telly and made herself a cup of tea. She had put on a pair of sweats and warm socks before coming back down to find Ben on the morning show. Once she found him she turned her phone onto silent so that she wouldn't be interrupted. The anchor man started the interview with some questions about the upcoming season of Sherlock. Ben gave some vague answers and made a couple jokes with the anchor man. Then a question about an upcoming project with David Tennent. Ben answered the question but then acted as if he wasn't supposed to say anything. Then as the anchor man asked his next question Allison almost hit the floor.

"So, rumor has it that you have gotten cozy with a mystery woman. Care to comment?" Allison didn't know if Ben would be angry, or if he was just tell the world. He smiled for a moment that seemed to go on for minutes to Allison. She watched at he licked his lips, then ran his hand across his chin. What happened in that second seemed to take an hour to Allison. She was waiting on the edge of the sofa, dying to know what he would say.

"Well, that is a rumor that I don't know if I am allowed to comment on." He had a smirk on his face and punctuated the statement with a wink. Then the anchor man had several viewer submitted questions to ask. Oh crap Allison thought, these could be about anything, hopefully his career or words of wisdom. The first two were innocent question and he answered gracefully. The third was a young fan wanted to know how he had prepared to do the voice and Smaug. Ben got animated when answering that question and went on for a minute about it. Then few more fun questions were asked then the look on the anchor man's face looked surprised.

"And as our final viewer question, and for the record, I didn't choose these. The rumor is your dating an American, why wouldn't you choose to date someone closer to home?" Allison sat and watched the screen intently, she could tell the anchor man looked uncomfortable even asking that. Then it switched the camera that was trained on Ben. He had a polite smile on that was hiding his anger. He looked at the camera and got serious.

"Well, um, that is bit of a rude question now isn't it. If you really want to know, I never intended on dating anyone, but someone came into my life by chance and I could never get her out of my head. She positively changed my outlook and I feel so much better when I am around her. I would like to thank my dear friend Chris for stealing my lighter that night, he is the reason I met her." Benedict stopped to laugh then he added that last thought.

"Maybe he will be our best man one day." He was joking as he said it but Allison knew that this would be amazing ammo for the papers. She wondered if he had really meant that. He used the "L" word but only as a pet name. He had never said those three words to her, and she hadn't said them either. The anchor man was quick to the punch though.

"Are you saying that we could have a future Mrs. Cumberbatch?" Ben grinned now and he looked amused at himself.

"Well there always a could be." He laughed a bit with the anchor man and soon the interview was over. Allison new there would be a small photo session with the morning show then he would be home. While she sat with her mind racing all over she noticed her phone vibrating. She picked it up and noticed a familiar number, but couldn't place it right away. She picked it up and was shocked to hear who it was.

When Ben got back it was after lunch and he could hear Allison talking on the phone in the kitchen. He took of his jacket and shoes and walked into the kitchen and saw she had just made herself a sandwich for lunch. She was talking to her mom and she must not have heard him come in and he decided to be a trickster today. He quietly picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite out of it before sneaking into the other room. Allison finished putting things back into the refrigerator while listening to her mom go on about the cat. She turned around and went to grab her sandwich when she saw a bite missing. She knew immediately who had done it and decided to try to get off the phone with her mom. Once she had hung up she took a bite of what was left of her sandwich and walked around the downstairs. When he was no where to be found she headed upstairs. She walked slowly into the bedroom where he was laying on the bed.

"You looked great in the interview, a little professor like in the jacket, but defiantly great." He flashed her a devilish smile and motioned for her to join him in the bed.

"You aren't upset with me are you? I know I said something without thinking and now I have got press talking." Allison climbed into bed next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all babe. I knew you were upset at the final question, but I think you answered it beautifully. Now the question is, what is your mom going to think."

"She thought I was fantastic. She said she really can't wait to meet you now." Allison turned his chin to look at her and kissed him deeply. Once she pulled her lips away to looked deep into his hypnotic eyes, she wanted to say those three words, but when she opened her mouth to talk, they didn't come out.

"I got a call today from the agent I've been working with about the audition I did. They offered me a role." Ben pulled away and sat up, panic hit Allison quick. He turned to her and had a huge smile plastered on his face, and the panic faded quickly.

"Really Love? That is wonderful. Tell me about it."

"Well I haven't actually accepted the role yet. It's being filmed here in London, and you have a project coming up in L.A. So I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well I think you should take it. If you are worried about time away, don't. We will working something out. There is always Skype." He moved close to Allison with an devilish smile and leaned down over her.

"Although Skype doesn't compare to touch." Then he kissed her neck, until his phone rang. He buried his face into her neck as he groaned. Then he pulled away and reached for his phone. He answered and Allison gathered it must have been someone who had seen the interview. Allison watched him for a moment before getting up and looking through the closet. She knew they would be heading over to his parents house and Allison wanted to find the perfect outfit. She could hear Ben talking and laughing on the phone and was glad that whoever it was seemed to understand his little slip up. Allison looked through her clothes and pulled out a few outfits and laid them on the bed. Ben, still talking, got up and walked over to look at what she had picked out. He then turned to the closet and pulled something else out and laid it on the bed. He had pulled out a simple navy button up dress with pale pink buttons and piping. Allison then picked up the rest of the outfits and hung them back up. She went to her lone dresser drawer and pulled out a smooth pink bra that wouldn't show up under the dress. She then stripped out of her sweats and his tee before sliding the bra on. She felt him move close behind her, but ignored him, payback for his playing hard to get this morning. He was still on the phone as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck, his hand wandering. She playfully slapped his hand and walked away. Soon she was dressed and headed downstairs with a pair of pink flats in hand. Ben finished his phone call before coming down the stairs.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"I wasn't teasing Mr. Cumberbatch." Allison tried to sound innocent as he stood close to her. She wanted him to just take control of the moment by pressing her against the wall, but he took control by walking by and putting on his jacket. He was going to make her wait now.

They pulled up in front the large estate and Allison got very nervous and looked to Ben for reassurance. He helped her out of the car and held her hand as he led her up to the door. Just as they approached the door, it opened and a familiar face appeared. Allison recognized Ben's mother from some of the pictures that he had shown her and knew this was her. She greeted her son with a hug and a kiss and turned to Allison.

"Well you must be Allison. I have heard so much about you, It's nice to finally meet you. Please come in." Ben let the women enter first before coming in and shutting the door. Allison followed his mother into a large library that was full of books. There were photographs of his family and Allison smiled when she saw a young picture of Benedict. His mom motioned for them to sit on a large leather sofa and Allison ended up in the middle.

"Benedict made quite a claim today on television. What did you feel about it?" Allison looked at Ben then to his mom, not really knowing how to put into words what she felt.

"Well Mrs."

"Oh none of that, please call me Wanda."

"Oh, alright. Wanda I was scared, not for myself, but for Benedict. I know the press with have a field day with this. But I could see how upset that question made him, and honestly I don't think he could have answered it any better." Wanda smiled and patted Allison's hand.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine. So tell me, how do you feel about my son." Allison smiled not knowing what to say exactly but let her heart lead the way.

"I care for him deeply. I enjoy every moment we get to spend together, and I hope I make him as happy as he makes me." Wanda looked to her son and smiled. She could see how happy he was and decided not to press the matter. Soon Allison met his father and enjoyed dinner with his parents. They seemed to be genuine and caring, Allison was in awe at how wonderful of a family he had. They sat and enjoyed a fire while talking longer before Ben said they needed to head home. His parents walked them to the door and this time Allison was given a hug as well as Benedict. He took her hand and led her to the car. When he opened her car door he stopped her from getting in by grabbing her arm. She turned to look at him and he pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled away and waited for her to slide into her seat before shutting her door. As he drove around to the end of the driveway, Allison fidgeted in her seat until she leaned down to get something in the floor board. He tried to look over but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Are you alright love?" Allison didn't answer she just sat up and smiled at him. Then she pulled something out of her hand and put it on his gear shift. Ben looked for a moment before realizing what it was.

"Oh, well aren't you being a naughty girl?" Ben purred as he pulled her panties off the gear shift and put them into his jacket pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank everyone who is reading, I hope you all enjoy. Once again to comply with the rule here I edited out the naughty bits. you can find the full story on under the title Meeting Mr. Cumberbatch. _

* * *

Ben tried to concentrate as he drove home that Saturday night from his parents home, but his mind kept going back to the treasure in his jacket pocket. He looked at Allison as she looked out the window. She then looked at him and smiled. He tried to focus, but she had his mind racing. Soon he came to a red light and turned to Allison and put his hand an her thigh. She looked at him and let out a soft little giggle.

"Your in a hurry to get home tonight Benedict."

"Well maybe I have something to hurry home to. It seems to me that you have been quite the tease today. Maybe I should teach you a lesson about being so naughty."

"Oh, but I haven't been the only naughty one." His hand slowly drifted further up her thigh and Allison wrapped her hand around his. She then pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles before lightly running her tongue down his index finger. Ben then inhaled sharply before a deep moan escaped his throat. She pressed a kiss to his finger before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently on it. She then pulled his hand away and placed it back onto her lap. He squeezed her thigh and moved a little higher, but Allison has shifted slightly towards him, leaving his hand still closer to her knee than where he wanted it to be.

"You are really trying me tonight Allison. I will show you how naughty you have been."

"Ben"

"Yes love?" He then stole a glance but she was looking out the car window, watching the lights pass by. He now wondered if he had maybe crossed a line with Allison. Had he said something that upset her? They were still testing the waters with each other and he didn't know how far he could push.

"Is everything alright?" His hand now found hers and she looked back to him, and squeezed his hand.

"Yes dear. Sometimes I just like to hear you call me love. I have always thought that was the perfect pet name for someone but never had anyone back home who ever said it to me. But its even more perfect coming from you." Her cheeks turned bright red with her confession and as he stopped at a stop sign he moved his hand to push her hair back before leaning over to kiss her. Just as their lips met a horn blared behind them and Allison jumped. Ben started driving again as they both laughed. He would glance at her from time to time noticing how innocent she seemed at times.

"What makes me someone you want to be with?" Ben was shocked to hear her question. He hadn't really given it much though, he just knew she made him happy.

"Well, honestly Love, there are many reasons. For one, you are genuine, you don't hide behind some facade. Second, your beautiful inside and out. I love how you want to make a difference in anyway you can, it makes me strive to be a better person. Third, you help me look at the world with a new perspective. I used to look at the beauty in everything but that faded. You have renewed that in me. You also show me how much you care about me everyday in every little way you can. So, now tell me, Why me?"

"I won't lie, at first I thought it was an illusion. American men have long forgot about romance, chivalry and even being polite. At first I thought maybe I was mistaken your politeness with flirtation, but soon I saw that I was wrong. Those are some of the things I admire about you. Your not afraid to be a gentleman, and it doesn't hurt your damn good looking." Benedict just smiled and shrugged.

"I still don't know about me being good looking, but I guess you see me through different eyes than I do." Allison leaned over close to him and noticed that they were only a block from his place. She put her head on his shoulder and held his hand as he drove.

Soon he pulled into his drive and parked the car. He walked around to help her out and walked into the house. She had pulled off her shoes and was getting ready to carry them upstairs when he walked over behind her, grabbing her arm and throwing it over his shoulder. He then bent down and scooped her up in his arms and she let out a playful squeal. He carefully navigated up the bedroom before placing her softly onto the bed. She laid there and watched as he removed his jacket and shoes. She tossed her flats on the floor as he then climbed onto the bed next to her.

Ben leaned down and kissed her lips gently as his hand found its way to her hip. With his hand splayed across her stomach he deepened the kiss. Allison reached up to let her hands start unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away and Allison continued until she had undone them all. He sat up and pulled the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Then he leaned back down to kiss her again, this time his long slender fingers worked on the buttons of her dress.

* * *

He looked lovingly into her eyes and notices he wasn't the only one breathless. She kissed his sweetly and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are one fantastic lover Benedict."

"As are you my love."

The next morning, Allison woke up to the sound of Ben in the shower. She smiled at she listened to him rehearsed some lines from his next project. She loved listening to him speak, and thought it was admirable how hard he worked. She heard the shower shut off and could hear him moving around grabbing a towel, combing his curls, and shaving. She laid on the bed in a blissful state as she listened to him. She sat up and grabbed his discarded button up from the night before and put it on. She then jumped up and went to the bathroom in the hallway. Soon she came back and saw him standing at the closet. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Any plans today hun?"

"Yes Love. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I will tell you once your done."

"Oh, alright." Allison pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder and headed off to shower. She emerged 15 minutes later and saw him in his reading chair by the window. He looked up to her and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She did as she noticed he was looking very serious. She prayed silently that nothing bad had happened to anyone.

"My comments yesterday have gotten me into trouble at work and our lovely public relations specialist Ms. Smith has asked us to come into the agencies office this morning to try and figure out the best course of action. Honestly I think she is over reacting, but I thought if we went in to amuse her maybe she would drop this." Allison nodded in agreement and went to the closet. She found a pair of black dress pants and cute green top. She got out her bra and panties then got dressed. She finished her hair and make up and was ready about half an hour later. She looked at Ben and when he looked up he smiled at her. She knew how to look professional and approachable, something to win Ms. Smith over. She grabbed a pair of heals and walked with Ben downstairs. She slid her heals on and he helped her into her jacket. Once he had slid his jacket on they got in the car and drove to where they were meeting Jessica.

Once they were in the parking lot Allison noticed paparazzi everywhere. She looked to him and he kissed her gently on her forehead. He then got out of the car and came around and opened the door for her. Once she was out of the car he placed his arm around her and tried to block her from the cameras. Luckily it was short distance into the agency and Allison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Once inside they were greeted by Jessica Smith. Allison was suddenly nervous. Jessica was a tall thin blonde with a perfect skin tone. She held her hand out to Allison as she introduced herself. She ushered Ben and Allison into a side room with no windows and a large conference table. Ben pulled out a chair for Allison and then sat himself.

"So Allison, it's nice to finally meet you. I've already seen your face all over the internet, but it's great to see you in person." Allison could see right away this was going to be a long morning so she put on her nice smile and listened to what Jessica had to say. Ben would speak up from time to time and Allison sat and listened. Soon Ben and Jessica had got into a heated discussion and Allison finally snapped when Jessica said,

"Benedict, I am just doing damage control here. I want to try and win back the portion of the fan base that you lost when you made that stupid remark yesterday." Allison had been watching what was going on and couldn't stand it anymore. She then stood up and firmly placed her hands on the table, she leaned towards Jessica and finally opened up her mouth.

"Now you listen to me, I highly doubt Ben lost any of his loyal fan base, and honestly it seems to me that trending on twitter isn't necessarily a bad thing. Isn't there a saying that no publicity is bad publicity. Besides asking us to deny rumors that I have basically living with him would be the worst mistake he could make. These fans aren't stupid Jessica, and once the figure out they had been lied to just to coddle them, that is when they would turn on him. Look I'm no expert on these things, but it seems to me that your the only one viewing this in such a negative light."

"Your right Ms. Thompson you are no expert, so let me do what I do best, and you can just go back and live off Benedict." Ben was about stand up, but Allison donned a smile Mycroft would be proud of and sat back down. Ben could see a storm raging in her eyes and was willing to let her go.

"Ms. Smith, it appears to me that you don't understand what good for business means. Your agency has gotten more calls in the last two days than it has in the last month right? Most of them offering roles, endorsements and what not. Now I feel that it would be up to Ben's agent to say yea this is good, or no this is out of hand. But instead we are sitting here listening to someone who can't even get his schedule right." Ben just realized what Allison said, Jessica was the one in charge of his schedule. He looked at her and decided to ask about that.

"Yes Jessica, how come my schedule was wrong yesterday. Everyone else had a good copy but me, why is that?" Jessica back peddled and Ben was tired of hearing her excuses. He got up and told Jessica they were leaving. He then escorted Allison out to his car. Once inside he packed out and drove back home.

"Love, Are you going to take the role you were offered?" He asked from his place next to her on the sofa. She looked at him and thought about it.

"I think I will. I know it will be hard because I don't want to be away from you, but I need to try it." Ben pulled her close to his side and kissed her gently. Then he handed her the phone and she made the phone call. Arrangements were made for her to sign her contract the next day and they decided to celebrate with some take away and a bottle of wine.

The next morning Allison woke up early with Ben so that she could see him off before he left to go to his project. She then went to work at the office and let her boss know her situation. He agreed to work around her schedule. She left early to go sign her paperwork for the movie she had landed, and was super excited about it. She arrived at the address her agent had given her and she walked into the large building. She saw a familiar face when Mr. Mark Gatiss walked out of the elevator.

"Allison, so nice to see you again. I'm glad to see Ben doesn't have you hidden away from his press." Allison smiled at his warmth and joked back with him.

"He tried but I broke out of the house arrest anklet." Mark liked her ability to joke openly about the situation and helped her find the office she was headed to. He then wished her good luck as he went on about his day. Allison walked into the office and was greeted by a cute young secretary who seemed to be having a bad day. She had just knocked over a cup of coffee and Alison ran over to help contain the mess. She looked up at Allison and smiled, and helped finish cleaning up the mess. She looked like she wanted to cry, and Allison hated to see that happen.

"Hi, I'm Allison Thompson, what's your name?"

"Oh Miss Thompson, he will be ready for you shortly. I'm Amy. I'm sorry about my being clumsy this morning, it's only my first week and I'm afraid this may be my last too."

"Nonsense. You just have to let go of the nerves and take confidence in yourself. Trust me, I should be the only one nervous here." Allison smiled at the girl who looked at up her.

Just then a man came out of the double doors behind Amy and motioned for Allison to enter his office. Soon the papers were signed at Allison had all her information in her hand. As she walked out she almost ran into Amy.

"Oh Amy, I didn't hurt you with the door did I?"

"Um, No. I didn't get hit, I mean, only my arm slightly." She could see Amy's deep blush then noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She turned to see another familiar face, but no one she had ever met personally. With his dark blond curls, his blue eyes seemed to be smiling at her. Amy disappeared and Allison smiled at this man in front of her and started walking to the door. Soon though his soft voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Miss Allison Thompson would you?" Allison stopped and turned to greet this man.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Tom Hiddleston, I believe we will be working together. You signed on to play the role of Scarlet Ziegler correct." Allison hid her inner fangirl and kept her composure. She reached out to shake his hand, but he kissed her hand like the knights of old.

"I look forward to working with you. I would love to stay and chat, but it looks like they are waiting on you." Allison motioned to the set of doors behind Amy's desk where the man was waiting. Tom gave a little wave and looked at Allison.

"I will get in contact with you soon to talk about the script. Goodbye Miss Thompson."

"Goodbye Mr. Hiddleston." Tom held open the door for Allison and she walked down the hall and into the elevator. She realized she was still grinning like a school girl, She couldn't believe it, she just met Tom Hiddleston, and now she would be working with him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Allison had signed her contract for a upcoming film. She arrived home from work early this evening and have been studying her script for a few hours. She heard the door open, and men laughing. Ben hadn't called to say he was on his way home, so she was surprised to hear him. She picked up her script, pen and highlighter and headed towards the hallway.

"Hello, Ben is that you?"

"Yes Love. Sorry I didn't call." Just as Allison stepped into the hallway she saw Ben standing there with none other than Thomas W. Hiddleston. She smiled at Ben as he walked over to give her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Your not cross with me are you?" She looked up at him and his smile made her forget someone else was in the hallway with them. She grabbed the top is his shirt and pulled him close. She gave him a soft kiss, then teasingly nipped at his lip. He pulled away and winked at her.

"Love, I think you have already met Tom." He turned and Tom reached to shake Allison's hand. She had told Ben about the whole encounter and decided to tease Tom a little.

"Oh Tom, no kiss this time. I'm heartbroken." Tom blushed as he looked at Allison then to Ben. He saw Ben grinning from ear to ear and knew she had told him.

"I honestly didn't know you two were together, or I would have never."

"Ssshhh. Don't say that, what you did is part of what makes you so charming Mr. Hiddleston." Allison then turned to Ben.

"Please tell me you haven't eaten yet, I got involved in the script that I had no idea I had been reading for 4 hours. I haven't eaten since lunch." The look on Ben's face changed and she knew right away he must have had dinner because he looked incredibly guilty.

"Sorry Love, Tom, David and myself grabbed a bite before coming home. I'm sorry I didn't call, I feel awful now." Allison hated seeing him like this so she smiled.

"I see how it is, Tom and David rate a little higher than me." She giggled not quite able to get all that out with a straight face. She looked back and forth between the two gorgeous men in front of her and shook her head. She slid her arms around Ben.

"It's fine dear really, I should have paid closer attention to the time. I knew you would be late today. I'll just find something in the kitchen." She pulled away from Ben and turned to walk into the kitchen. Ben and Tom went into the living room and began talking. She heated up some left overs and placed them on the island. She headed into the living room to gather the script. She heard the men talking and listened once she heard her name.

"Yes Allison told me about the kiss of her hand, she thought it was incredibly sweet and wondered why I haven't done that."

"Well why haven't you? She certainly seems to be on your mind enough. It's no secret she has warmed up that heart of yours."

"Well that is more your thing Tom. Besides you know why I was single when I met her. I don't know how she managed to captivate me, but I am trying to be cautious, I can't take another heartache like that one." Allison backed up and then walked through the hall and into the living room.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting my script to study. I'll leave you two to chat."

"You don't have to do that, you can join us. Just catching up really, and Tom invited us to his film premiere Saturday." Allison looked at both men, Tom's warm smile and Ben's mischievous one told her they had already went over the events with Ms. Smith.

"Ms. Smith would love that wouldn't she. You and I out at a movie premiere." Allison smiled and shook her head. Then she added,

"Sometimes I think you just like causing trouble."

"No not at all. I just want to be there to support my dear friend Tom." Ben motioned to Tom and both men smiled. Allison dropped her head for a moment and gestured her arms wide.

"I guess you can count on us being there Mr. Hiddleston. Now if you two give me just a second." Allison took off and returned with her bowl in her hand. She sat in an over sized arm chair and pulled legs up and crossed them as she ate. The three chatted for some time before the conversation turned.

"Allison, have you read the script fully yet?" Tom asked with eyebrows raised. The look on Allison's face changed as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back as she answered.

"Um, yea. Twice. Have you?" Tom looked at Ben then back to Allison, why did she suddenly look nervous?

"No, I have gotten to our night club scene, but not further. Why what happens?" Allison looked at Ben before dropping her eyes to her hands.

"Um, a pretty graphic scene between our characters." Tom thought for a second, he didn't think there was violence between them. Then it struck him, a physical encounter. The same thought occurred to Ben at the same moment. He looked to Allison and knew now why she seemed nervous.

"Love, you will do fine. You shouldn't worry about it." Tom looked between the two of the, obviously she had never had to do an onscreen scene like this before. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, or Ben. He knew Ben would seem as if he was alright with this, bus Ben's ex had cheated on him and he was afraid the thought would cross his friend's mind.

As the silence continued Allison got up and went into the kitchen to clean her bowl and spoon. Tom told Ben he needed to get going and bid the two goodnight as Ben walked him to the front door. Ben stood in the doorway and watched Allison.

"I only read it this evening, I wanted to tell you personally first." She didn't look at him, afraid he would be mad or upset. Instead he came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. She tilted her head, giving him more access and he kissed her again.

Soon it was Saturday afternoon and Allison had stared to panic. She didn't know what to wear to the premiere tonight and she found herself on the line with Ceci.

"No, he is filming but should be done in the next hour or so. Ceci, I have no clue where to even go if I had the time. Please tell me you can help me!"

"Allison calm down, I have a friend who does some amazing work, let me call her. I will get back to you soon. I promise."

Allison tore through her clothes again, then once again for good measure. Her phone rang and she answered trying to sound like her normal self.

"Hey there Ben."

"Hello Love. I am going to be here a short while longer, but I will home before we need to leave I promise."

"Oh, it's alright hun. I understand. Just do what you can."

"Alright, what's bothering you?"

"Ben, it's nothing."

"Your a terrible liar."

"Ben really, I have it under control. I have Ceci helping me. I just want to make sure I look as good as you do." Ben smiled at hearing her admission. He should have known she was worried about what to wear.

"If need be, take my card from the bedside table and go get a dress love. I have to go but I know you will look far better than I will. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay dear. Talk to you soon, love you bye."

"Bye." Then it hit him what she had said._ She said Love you. I just said bye. Then nothing. She had hung up. _He tried calling her back, but it went straight to voice mail. Someone called his name to set and he had to go.

As soon as Allison had hit the end button on her phone, reality struck. I just said Love you bye. Shit did he say anything. I wonder if he even noticed. He was busy maybe he didn't hear it. Her phone rang in her hand and it stopped the raging thoughts going through her mind.

"Hello."

"Hey Allison I have got great news, I'm on my way with an amazing dress!"

"Oh god great, you are a lifesaver. You are amazing, I have told you that right."

"Yes, your just lucky I caught Sue before she left. She said she designed this a year ago and was waiting on someone to need it. Believe me you are going to love it. And so is Ben."

"Speaking of that, I said love you bye on the phone and he just said bye but I don't know if he even heard me and honestly I didn't realize I had said it."

"Oh Allison. Your over thinking this. Just calm down and tell me when I get there. E.T.A. 10 minutes."

The next ten minutes seemed to go on and on as Allison paced in the hallway in front of the front door. She was sure she could see the shine wearing off the hardwood floor as she walked. The doorbell rang and Allison looked at her watch 13 minutes for her friend to arrive.

Ceci walked in carrying a garment bag and makeup bag.

"Lets make you look gorgeous. While I do your hair and make up you tell me the whole story."

Allison spilled out every detail to Ceci, and by the time two had come to an agreement that he didn't hear it, and if he did it didn't register, Allison was almost ready. Ceci stepped away and handed Allison a mirror.

"Holy shit Ceci is that even me? Wow I didn't think I could wear such a dark lipstick but I must admit I look like I belong on a red carpet."

"Hey, I have a hidden talent, and I am at your disposal anytime you need me." Allison's make up was quite natural looking, except the dark red on her lips. It really showed off her fair skin and mystic colored eyes. Her hair was down but styled to perfection. All that was left was the dress.

"Okay, strip down and put on your best strapless bra." Allison did as Ceci pulled the dress out of the garment bag and laid it on the bed. She unzipped the hidden zipper and waited for her friend to be ready. Once she was Ceci helped her step into the dress and then zipped it up. It fit Allison like a glove and Ceci let out a whistle.

"Yep, your getting some tonight young lady." Allison turned and playfully slapped Ceci's arm. Then she went to the full length mirror by the closet.

"Oh my, this is fucking gorgeous. Sue made this? I will need to put her on speed dial."

Half an hour later Benedict came into his flat and shouted out to Allison.

"Sorry so late Love, I'm going to get ready right now."

"Your suit is laid out on the bed already."

He ran upstairs and quickly showered and changed. He was wearing the outfit Allison laid out for him. One color, but a statement. A simple black suit and black shirt. Allison waiting in his favorite wing back chair for him to come down. He stood in the doorway of the living room only seeing the top of her head above the back of his chair.

"I take it Ceci came through Love." Allison stood up and walked around to look at him. He stood, looking her over, speechless. She wore a crimson red strapless dress accentuating her modest cleavage. It held her body like a glove, with a slight a-line flare at the hips and hung just above her knees. Over the red was a long sleeved black shimmery lace that extended to her knees. It made him think back to the night he met her, and then his eyes met hers. Her hair and makeup where simply done and showed her off effortlessly. She had a simple silver clutch and black pumps to complete her look. He couldn't think, his mind was still committing every detail to memory. He crossed the space between them and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. He ran his knuckles across her cheek before kissing her softly.

"You aren't angry with me are you? Please don't be hurt either." Allison now knew he had heard her admission on the phone. She looked up at him and softly spoke.

"No, but honestly I didn't realize I had said it, and I wasn't sure if you did either."

"It didn't register with me until I heard you hang up, I tried to call back but it went straight to voice mail."

"Ceci called right as I hung up. You must have called at the same time."

"Do you mean it?" His eyes searched her face for any indication as she looked up at him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his curls. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, her lips barely touching his ear. Her voice was just a touch about a whisper as one simple word came from her lips, like a ghost it floated into his ear and he closed his eyes.

"Yes."

He then pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, more blue tonight than he had ever noticed. He licked his lips and seemed to be searching for the courage to either say it back, or to break her heart.

"I love you. My love. My amazing beautiful Love."

"And I love you. My Mr. Cumberbatch." With a smile on her lips she kissed him then pulled away.

"The car is waiting on us we need to get going."

They arrived at the premier and Ben was the first out of the car. From inside the car all the flashing lights looked like a million shots of lightning going off each second. Ben then turned and reached a hand out to Allison. The sound of the crowd was thunderous and Allison was momentarily blinded by the lights. Ben placed his hand at the small of her back and walked her down towards where someone was pointing him. He stopped and signed a few things for the fans while answered some questions for a reporter and camera man. Ben stood and answered as Allison stood by his side, his arm around her, his hand resting on her waist. Once in a while someone would say her name and she would give a small smile in the direction. Soon they were moving on, stopping for him to take pictures along the way. She would try to pull away from time to time, but hand was firm in pulling her close. Finally she smiled up at him widely and brushed back a wild curl.

"I think they may want a few pictures of just you dear."

"They can get those another time. Not now." He pulled her close and the flashing lights became dizzying. He turned to move onto the next interview area and a familiar face was there waiting on them. Tom hugged Ben and took Allison's hand and kissed it, like the first time he met her. Ben and Allison laughed and one of the reporters swooped over to ask a burning question.

"Tom is it true that you and Miss Thompson will be working together." Allison looked at Tom and he gave his best Loki smile with his nose wrinkled.

"Well, I guess that would be safe to say." The reporter asked for a picture and Ben sweetly led her across him and next to Tom. She posed for a couple pictures before turning back to Ben. She smiled and winked at him. Once Tom had moved onto the next area, Allison rejoined Ben. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. He then whispered in her ear, not caring who heard him.

"I think tonight we do a full rehearsal of that scene your afraid of." Allison bit her lip and nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben had finished his project with David Tennent, and now had just three days off before flying to L.A. Unfortunately Allison had to work two of the three days and she was feeling down about it. Thursday was his first day off and she hated leaving him that morning, kissing him a dozen times before she left. Work took way to long to pass and by lunch she was ready to just quit. Ben knew this was going to be hard, so just before she left her desk he called her.

"Love when you come down to the lobby to go to lunch, look around first alright." Allison thought he had lost his mind.

"Um, sure hun. I will look around the lobby before I go to lunch." Ben smiled on his end of the phone, she hadn't realized what he meant, or how he said it. Allison grabbed her wallet out of her desk drawer and headed downstairs. Once in the lobby she looked around, for Ceci, but soon got distracted. A tall man with dark hair peeking out of a golf style hat was seated on a bench by the doors. She slowly strode across the lobby, dodging people swiftly moving in and out of the building, keeping her eyes on him. Once she was within 10 feet of him she knew that was her boyfriend waiting on her. She walked over and stood next to him and played along with his little game.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like dine with me."

"I would love to miss, when and where?"

"Now, and that cute cafe across the way." He stood up and held an arm out for her hold on to and he led out of the building and across to the cafe. As they walked Allison sent Ceci a text and let her know what happened. She then found out Ben had called Ceci in her office and let her know he was surprising Allison today. She looked at Ben walking next to her and then she put her head against his shoulder. Once at the cafe, he held the door open and then he got them a table. Soon they were eating and talking.

"Love if you really don't like this job, quit. You know I can help you while your filming."

"Ben no. It's not that I hate the job, I just hate your leaving and the few days you have left here I have to work. And besides I need to money to support my habit." Ben raised an eyebrow and looked her over.

"Your habit?"

"Yep, buying things that remind me of home and having them shipped here from there." Ben now knew what she meant, and he thought it was an admirable quality to have. He himself was the same, he liked the luxuries, but also knew sometimes it was just better to save and not live beyond one's means.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?"

"Actually I found you remember, because I was lost." He looked at her with a grin and wondered really how the stars were aligned just right that night. He had only walked to the spot where she was because where he was headed was too crowded, and Chris had only left by minutes.

"I wish you could come to L.A. with me. I am going to miss you terribly. I hope you don't forget about me in my absence."

"Oh, now how could I ever forget about you. I am going to miss you too, I will go mad without you."

"It will be fine love, we will talk as often as we can, and again there is video chat." Allison held his hand and he looked to the clock.

"Love, your going to be late if we don't hurry." Allison looked at the time then groaned. They paid and headed back to her office. Ben walked her into the lobby and gave a sweet kiss goodbye. He headed out as she got into the elevator. She felt like crying, but refused to let herself, not until Sunday when he was in L.A.

Once home that night, Allison and Benedict had a quiet evening at home, and a passionate filled night in the bedroom. Friday came and went in the same manner and Allison grew more sad as the day stretched on. Now as she woke up in the still dark hours of morning, she knew she was going to savor every moment with him. She got up and decided to make him breakfast in bed. She had managed to get downstairs quietly and cooked without making too much noise. She was even proud of herself for not setting off the smoke alarm, something she would do from time to time. She plated his breakfast and made him a cup of orange juice before taking a tray up stairs to him. He was still asleep as she crept in and said his name. Still groggy from his slumber he leaned up on his elbow and looked at her standing there. He sat up and scooted back in the bed.

"Is this for me Love?"

"Nope, I made it for myself and just woke you up to make you watch me eat it." He didn't look amused this morning, maybe she should have let him sleep. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she took his tray to him. Once she had put the tray in front of him he caught her hand and pulled her close to him. Then he pressed a very soft kiss to her lips and gave her a sleepy smile.

"You can be quite the bugger at times you know that."

"And you can be grumpy at times too."

"God I am going to miss you. I don't want to leave without you." Allison touched his face softly and smiled at him.

"Well your not leaving now so eat your breakfast before it gets cold dear." Ben smiled and ate his breakfast as Allison headed down to clean up her mess. Soon Ben came down carrying his tray.

"Did you not like it?"

"I love it, I just wanted to be with you." He sat his food down on the island and sat down to eat. Allison reached over and stole a piece of toast and munched as she finished putting things away. After he had finished eating, Allison and him laid on the sofa together as the each worked on their scripts. Soon she needed to stretch so Allison got up and looked to Ben. She walked over and took his script from his hands and placed it on the table behind her. She pulled his hands and he stood up next to her. Allison slid her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist. Music started softly playing and he realized she must have to remote to his sound system. They slowly danced together for a while, before Ben had other plans. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. He stopped moving to the music and as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I didn't think this would be so hard for me love. I truly wish you were coming with me."

"Me too Ben, but I have got work next week and then after that we start filming."

"Once I am done in L.A. and your done filming here, we are going to take a nice long holiday, far away."

"That sounds like the perfect plan. Let's go someplace warm."

"Anywhere you want to go." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Of course, they were interrupted by his mobile ringing. He pulled away and they both chuckled as he answered. It was his mother and Allison took this time to go fix dinner. Allison had no idea what to cook but she knew whatever it was she was going to tease the heck out of Benedict. She could hear him talking away to his mum about his flight and how long he would be gone. She looked around the kitchen for ingredients and soon found what she needed to make Chicken Stir Fry and started dinner. Soon he came into the kitchen, still talking, and about dropped his phone. Allison had her back to him but he was in shock from what she wasn't wearing. She had lost her shirt and jeans and donned the apron over her black bra and panties. He tried to focus on the phone but his mind was elsewhere. Allison giggled to herself when she heard him back in the hallway. He was on the phone for another 10 minutes, promising to call his mom at least once a week while he was gone. Soon though Allison felt his body behind hers.

"You are being quite the minx now aren't you?" Allison glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him a coy smile. She turned back to her cooking and tried to ignore his lips on her shoulder. Luckily it was nearly done when he saw her and she was able to turn off the stove and pull the pan off the hot burner. Soon Ben heard her curse as she pulled away and rushed to the sink. She threw on the water and stuck her hand under the faucet. He came over to see if she was alright.

"Are you hurt love? Is it burnt badly?"

"No I don't think so, but it's to hard to tell right now. It hurts like hell Ben." He pulled her hand out of the water and looked over her hand.

"Where did you burn it love?"

"My fingers, here." Allison pointed to her index and middle fingers close to the tips and Ben could see they were slightly swollen and red. He motioned for her to put them back under the cold water and he got out an icepack. He wrapped the icepack in a towel and had Allison hold her hand on the ice pack. She looked at him with a pout and told him how foolish she felt.

"I hope its just minor. I'm sorry hun, I think I have a way of doing stupid things to ruin the mood." Ben grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her forehead softly and hugged her.

"No love this is my fault. I should have let you finish cooking. Although you were the one teasing me." Allison smiled and leaned against his chest. He checked her fingers and saw a small blister forming. He had her sit at the counter with her hand still on the icepack as he finished dinner. She smiled at him taking care of dinner, and checking on her every few minutes. Soon Allison knew it wasn't bad enough for the doctor, but she did take a few aspirin's to take care of the throbbing. They ate and talked a bit about his conversation with him mother and Allison soon forgot she was sitting there in her undergarments and an apron.

"Mum said she would love to have dinner with you while I'm away. She really wants to get to know you." Allison nodded and thought it would be a good opportunity for both of them.

"Alright. I'd like that. I will get with her to find out when."

"Are you finished love?"

"Yep, I'll help you clean up."

"No, you get out of that apron and wait for me in the bedroom."

"Ooo, Mr. Cumberbatch I like this authoritative tone. It suits you quite well." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forcefully. As he pulled away he playfully slapped her behind.

"Your not doing as you've been told Ms. Thompson. I may have to punish you for being insubordinate."

"Oh, yes sir." And with that Allison took off the apron and headed up the stairs. She laid on the bed and waited for Ben to come up. Soon she heard his steady steps on the stairs and her heart started racing. He stopped in the doorway and looked her over as she lay there waiting for him. He came over and examined her fingers first. Once he knew she was fine he went and sat in his reading chair in the corner of the bedroom. He sat down, leaning back into the chair, legs crossed, hands clasped together in his lap.

"Ms. Thompson, you disrupted class today, and now you come to my home trying to seduce me. I think you need to do a better job than just appearing half naked." Allison was thoroughly turned on now and played along with his role playing game.

"Yes Mr. Cumberbatch."

* * *

The next morning was hard. They both got up early to make sure he had everything he needed. Soon they were downstairs waiting on the driver to take them to the airport. Allison went to the hall closet and pulled out a box. She came back and handed it to Ben.

"What is this love?"

"Just open it mister." Ben did, and was surprised by what was inside. It was a leather bound journal with a tie around the front. In the lower right hand corner were his embossed initials. There was also a very nice silver pen. He looked up at Allison and raised an eyebrow.

"I know people don't write anymore, so I thought maybe if you just, oh i don't know, what to write to me once in a while, you could just give it to me when you get back." Allison had a deep blush on her cheeks and Ben pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"I will write often and I will most certainly let you read it once I am home." He looked her over and smiled.

"Now I was going to wait to tell you this was here after I left, but seeing as you gave me a gift I will give you yours." Then he went over to the cabinet under one of the bookcases and pulled out a box. Allison look at him bashfully as he handed her the box. She slowly opened it and was shocked at what he had given her.

"This is for me, Ben you didn't have to."

"I know love, but it will make it easier when we video chat, especially if your hands are busy." He stood beside her, his hands around her waist as he kissed her temple. She looked at the new laptop and then set it down to turn and wrap her arms around him. They heard the driver honk and she helped him carry his bags out. Once the bags were loaded up they climbed into the backseat, Allison sat close to Ben, enveloped by his arms. She was trying her best not to cry, and she knew if she looked into his eyes she would lose it. She felt his press a kiss to the top of her head as they got close to the airport. She held on to him tightly and cleared her throat to stop the tears. Once at the airport the driver helped unload Ben's bags and then waited for Allison to return from seeing Ben to his gate, or at least as far as she could go. The walked quietly along until Allison could go no further. He stopped and looked at her, and for the first time she saw tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly before controlling it enough to face him again. She looked at him and smiled. She then wiped a tear away.

"You make my life interesting, and I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too love, I will phone once I arrive in L.A. I love you."

"I love you too dear. Don't forget to call your mom either."

"I won't." He then leaned down and kissed her softly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Take care of my place, and no wild parties while I'm away."

"I'll do my best Mr. Cumberbatch. You don't want to miss your flight. And one more thing, there maybe a hidden naughty picture of me in your journal." He gave her a smile as he blushed thinking about it. She kissed him then pulled away. He gathered his bags and headed down the concourse. She watched him go and when he turned to look at her she blew a kiss before taking a step back. He blew her a kiss back and turned back around. As he walked away, Allison turned around and headed back to the car. She managed to keep herself together until she got back to his place, then she climbed into his chair and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

This is edited, but if you want to read the un edited version please go to Meeting Mr. Cumberbatch. Thank you for reading my silly little story! I really appriciate all the people who follow the story and review it. I want to thank all of you from the depths of my heart! You are the reason I keep writing. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Allison was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped up and answered right away, hoping it was Benedict.

"Hello."

"Hello Sweety, how are you doing?"

"Mom, I cried myself to sleep, I am utterly heartbroken. I feel like I just suffered some horrible break up, but he is coming back. I keep telling myself he is coming back." Janice hated hearing her daughter so upset, especially now when she wasn't there to even give her a hug. She could tell how deeply Allison felt for him, and knew he had to be treating her daughter well.

"Sweety I wish I was there right now to help you through this. He is coming back and don't you worry about it. I know it's hard, but once you get busy with work, the time will pass quickly."

"Mom, I knew I loved him before, but now I am certain." She paused and drew in a deep ragged breath, then exhaled into the phone.

"I love him so much, why does love hurt this damn bad."

"Sweety, I know it feels like an ache that will never go away, but it will get better. I'm not saying it will be easy, but it will get better, especially when you get to see him again." Allison was sniffling and crying on the other end of the line, and Janice felt her pain. Janice thought back to the day when Allison's father had left. He was going on a business trip to Dallas and would be gone for three days. He never came home, the small private plane taking him to his meeting had malfunctioned and crashed in the desert, only minutes away from its destination. Janice had taken months to accept loosing her husband, and she knew how her daughter was feeling.

"Mom I know it will getter better, but I saw the tears in his eyes today and it utterly broke my heart. I wanted to curl up in his arms and never let him go. I felt horrible, I couldn't do anything to make it better."

"Awe Allison sweety, I promise it will be alright. Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to send you anything? Do you have Ben and Jerry's there?" Allison smiled, knowing her mom would go out and buy anything Allison wanted right now and ship it to her.

"Mom, I will be fine, but if you would send me some more of my perfume, my bottles are getting low."

"I will have them to you soon."

"Do you know what ones I want?"

"Yes child. Do you really think I don't remember. Abercrombie 8 and No.1 as well as Heat Rush."

"Thank you mama. I will transfer some money to your account to pay for it and the shipping. I do miss you, and I love you."

"I miss you too sweety. I love you very much and I want to say I'm proud of you, you are making your dreams come true. I only wish your dreams could come true close to home, but I know, you need to live your own life. My baby girl is all grown up."

"Mom, don't worry, I will visit as soon as I can, and I will come bearing gifts. I'm gonna hop off here and go make sure I have my script memorized. Love you bye."

"Alright Sweety, love you too bye."

Once off the phone Allison kept her mind busy by rereading her script and looking at the notes scribbled on it. She had been to all her rehearsals and everyone told her that she would do just fine. She hoped they were right.

Late that evening Ben got into L.A. and in his spacious apartment the studio provided. He went over and sat on the sofa. He pulled out his laptop and called Allison with his cell phone. Soon a groggy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Love. I woke you didn't I?"

"I don't care, I'd rather you wake me so I knew you made it alright. How was your flight?"

"It was fine, boring so I tried to get a little sleep on the way. It's still mid day here, I want to try to adjust to the time zone, but I feel exhausted."

"I bet you do, it's what, eight hours difference? That's a third of the day you gained back."

"Yes, it is. Do you have your computer close?" Allison sat up and smiled at his question. She reached over and grabbed the laptop of her nightstand and flipped it open. As soon as she had signed into her Skype she received a call from him. She accepted his call and soon she saw his tired eyes looking her over. She smiled at spoke now to him, not the phone.

"Hello there handsome."

"Hello gorgeous. The pictures a bit dark though, hard to see you love."

"Oh crap, sorry" She leaned over and flipped on the lamp and then smiled back at the camera.

"Better now?"

"Yes. I can see you properly. You look tired, I should let you go. You have work in the morning."

"No, I had a long nap this afternoon, so I will fine for a while." They spoke about his flight, where he was staying and his view. Allison told him about her uneventful day and her call from her mom. Soon she looked as if she were fighting her eyes to stay awake and she knew she had to sleep.

"Ben dear, I hate to go, but I can't keep my eyes open. If you want I can text you when I get up. Maybe I can put the laptop on the counter so you can watch me shower." She gave me a sleepy smile and raised her eyebrows to him.

"You tease. Yes though, text me when you get up and I will talk to you then. I miss you and I love you."

"I miss you and I love you too dear. I'll talk to you soon." She then blew a kiss into the camera and he smiled at her.

Early that morning she got up and sent her text.

_Morning hun. I'm up and getting a shower. Sure you don't want a show?_

_Love you are getting punished when I get back, but I'm chatting with the director, I will text you before I go to bed. I love you_

_KK. Love you Too_

Allison was at work before he sent her another message, and she knew he was very tired now.

_Love, I'm her and goign to bed. I lov e y ouDeepl Y._

He knew she wouldn't mind his inability to fight with his phone tonight. She sent back a simple text saying she loved him too and went on about her day. She was getting into the cab for the car ride home when her phone chirped.

_Sorry Love. I have to go to the studio now, I overslept, but I will talk to you later. I love you._

_Its fine dear, I understand Love you too!_

She went home and changed into some jeans. Soon her phone rang and she was surprised to see it was from Amanda.

"Hey Allison, I know Ben is out of town, would you like to come over and have dinner with me and the kids. Martin is out of town too. I know the feeling."

"Yea, that sounds nice, when should I be there?"

"Anytime is fine, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Allison had dinner with Amanda that night and they talked about how to handle things while the guys were away. Amanda reassured Allison that working would help the time pass and Ben would be back before she knew it. Allison felt so much better knowing she had someone close to turn to for advise who had gone through the same thing. She loved being able to talk to Ceci, but she didn't want Ceci to be the only one hearing about how sad she felt.

Ben and Allison had talked almost every evening that week, and now it was Friday. Allison went to work as usual and knew she would be dining with Wanda that evening. She was nervous and didn't know how it would go. Once her work day was over and she headed home she got an unusual call on her phone.

"Allison, hi you may not want to hear this, but the night you met Ben, he only went after you from the cafe so that you didn't say anything bad about him. He was doing his damage control the agency taught him. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Then the phone went dead. Allison didn't realize the cab was in front of his place until he asked her again if this was the right address. She nodded and paid the driver before heading in. Once inside she went and got the keys to his car and just headed over to see his mother. When she pulled up to the house Wanda came out to greet her. Wanda could see the tears threatening Allison's eyes and thought she was still upset about Ben being gone. Soon though Allison explained the weird call from a restricted number and Wanda was equally upset. Whoever had done this was absolutely wrong about her son.

"I know whoever it was, is wrong, but why are they doing this. What if they tell him lies too. Who would want to do something like this." Wanda tried to put Allison's worries at ease, but knew she was right, whoever did this could lie to Ben as well. The women talked it over at diner, then Wanda told Allison to tell Ben about it so that he would be leery of news he heard about Allison, maybe that would discourage whoever had done this. After that decision had been made the two talked for a long time, and before Allison knew it, it was dark outside. She drove home, thinking about the first time Ben and her made this drive, her teasing him along the way. She got back to his place and parked. As she was getting out of the car her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello love, did you have a good evening with mother?"

"Yes but before I tell you about that, let me tell you about this call I got today." She explained what had happened and she could hear the anger in his voice.

"They said what? You know it was nothing like that right love."

"Of course, I was pissed some one said that about you, and I wanted you to know. I don't know if this was someone just trying to get in my head or if they really want to break us up. Ben I promise you I never doubted you." He could hear her sincerity and felt more at ease. Their call continued on Skype and they both talked for an hour. Soon he was sitting there quietly looking at her biting his lip.

"What is on your mind Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"I wish I was there pinning you to the bed right now." He gave a mischievous smile and Allison knew he was wanting a little show. She pushed her laptop back and pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. She leaned forward and gave him a nice view of her cleavage. Ben took a deep breath as he watched her tease him.

"I don't like this, I can't feel you love." A smile spread across Allison's lips as she had an idea.

"Close your eyes Ben. Focus on my voice." He gave her a curious look then closed his eyes.

"Imagine I am there with you, standing behind you. My hands slowly run through your hair, then down to your shoulders, down your chest. I pull at your shirt, urging you out of it." Ben visibly shivered, his eyes flew open and he looked into the camera.

"How in the world did you do that? I swear I just felt your hand on my chest." Allison smiled at him, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Power of suggestion dear." Ben looked at her sitting there, literally able to touch him across the world. Soon he sat up because he just remembered something.

"I found something today." Allison looked at him surprised.

"And what would that be?" Ben reached over to something on the desk and held up a picture for the camera. It was the picture she had put in his journal. She blushed looking at the photo of herself. She was lying on a chaise backwards, her head tipped back and her legs on the arm rest. She was wearing a cute navy blue corset and panties, a garter belt and silk stockings. Her make up looked like a 1940's starlet and she was biting on her finger.

"What I am wanting to know, who took this? and when?" Allison looked at the camera and gave him an innocent grin.

"Well. See Ceci has this friend who is photographer. She usually does weddings, but had done a few of these boudoir sessions, and I asked her to do one. It was done about two weeks ago, and I asked her if I could possibly get one early just to send with you, but if you behave yourself, there will be plenty more waiting on you. I think she took nearly 50 pictures that day, in four different outfits."

Ben raised his eyebrows and then he eyed the photograph again. Now he was wishing he had been there to see this take place. He leaned closer to the camera, a look of playfulness in his eyes.

"Show me what else you have on love." Allison pushed the laptop back and turned it, she hopped off the bed and stood in front of the camera, adjusting the angle to see her. She did a little twirl and showed him her jeans, then with her back to the camera she unbuttoned them, slowly pulling them down low in her hips as she turned around. She shimmied out of them and tossed them aside, turning around again, letting him see a new lacy pair of cheeky shorts. He smiled, she looked at him shyly, like it was the first time he was seeing her.

"Do you like what you see Benedict?" He licked his lip as he looked her over.

"Absolutely. What else do I get to see."

* * *

Soon they both got up and quickly cleaned up before coming back to their screens. She had slid into his t-shirt and he donned his dressing gown.

"That was almost as good as being with you, emphasis on almost." He smiled at her admission and agreed.

"Love, I have to get ready to go to work. But I have to say you are just fantastic. Get some rest and I will talk to you soon."

"I will. I love you Benedict Cumberbatch. Have a good day."

"I love you too Allison Thompson. Sweet dreams"

* * *

Unedited Version available at under the Title Meeting Mr. Cumberbatch. Thank you very much for all your support!


	12. Chapter 12

This weekend was over, and now, as Allison got ready to go to the studio, she felt the butterflies tickling her insides. It was very early in the morning in London as she took Ben's car to the studio. She got to the gate and showed the guard all her identification. He handed her things back smiling an opened the gate for her. She was early, but took the opportunity to go in and try to get her bearings. She walked along looking at some of the sets that were ready for the camera. Some of the crew was already there working hard making sure all the details were perfect. She walked along like a wide eyed child, taking it all in. Then a voice came out of the darkness somewhere behind her.

"Here early to make a good impression?" She turned around smiling hearing the familiar voice.

"Maybe. That or I'm just trying to assure myself I do belong here." Tom was at her side now smiling warmly.

"Don't worry Darling. You will be just fine. From what skills I have witnessed, you do belong here." A slight blush crept across her cheeks.

"Thank you. I hope I don't fail anyones expectations."

"Allison, come now, you must have more confidence than that. The audition tape I saw was sheer perfection and I know you will be wonderful as Scarlet."

"How did you see my tape."

"I helped make the selection as to who would be playing the role. Your audition was flawless, and the emotion you shown was raw and exactly what this role needs. Now, I only made suggestions, the casting director saw your potential as well. You have some hidden talent in there, we just need you to let it show." Allison smiled at Tom's words, not knowing how to take them. Was he just giving her an ego boost, or was he sincere. He then held out his hand to her,

"Would you like to go run through a few lines miss?" She placed her hand in his and nodded.

"That would be most helpful sir." They both giggled and he led her onto one of the set, both making sure not to mess anything up. He suddenly changed his demeanor and he started pouring his lines out. Allison took note and mentally got into Scarlet mode.

"Scarlet please, I never met to hurt you. You are my whole world, I was used, and lied to and you are the one who suffered the consequences of my actions. I promise you I will spend the rest of my days making this right."

"Jacob, please stop." She sat in chair, her head down as she drew in a deep breath. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You not only lied to me, you treated me like I was irrational. I begged you not to get involved with those people, and you brushed me off as being jealous." Tom got on his knee in front of Allison and took her hand. He pressed it against his chest.

"I was wrong, and this still belongs to you. I was wrong not to listen to you, and I was wrong to get involved with those damn people. But I will fix this."

"How are you going to fix this Jacob?" She pulled her hand away, got up and walked around him before turning around, gesturing wildly as she yelled at him. "We are being framed for armed robbery and murder. Our pictures are all over the news and we are being hunted down as the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. They are living it up on some paradise and we will hang for this. How in hell can you fix that!"

Suddenly there was a single person clapping in the darkness and both Tom and Allison turned to see their director watching them. He looked over both his actors standing on set and told them he liked what they had just done. He gave them a few details to change and sent them to get ready to shoot. Once she had changed she sat in hair and make up, giggling quietly as a girl tried to get Tom's curls to cooperate as he sat in the chair next to her. Soon another girl came over and looked Allison over, she started on hair then finished with makeup. As she worked both girls chatted about lives and things they liked doing for fun. They actually had a lot in common and Allison felt more at ease. When she was done Allison saw herself and was impressed. The girl then took a snapshot of Allison for reference and then smiled at her. Soon she was on set and Tom walked over to her.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be." They took their places and preformed the scene just as the director had asked. They did a few shots as the director asked for a few lighting and camera angle changes. Soon they had finished and moved onto another scene. By the end of the day, three scenes had been shot and the crew was quite happy. As they left Tom came to Allison.

"Allison, I told you that you would do good."

"Thanks. I guess I just needed to get my feet wet."

"Perhaps, I will see you bright and early. Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow, bye."

Allison got into the car and drove home. She sent a text to Ben as she sat at the island, eating a banana.

_Hello handsome. I'm home, had a great first day. Can't wait to hear from you. LOVE __You! _

Just as she got ready for bed her laptop made a familiar sound. She hurried into her shirt and answered his Skype.

"Oh, there is my lovely girl."

"Yes, here I am, you seem happy this morning."

"I am. I managed to get tickets to a sold out boxing match tonight." He held up the tickets and Allison grinned at him.

"So I take it that means you won't get to watch me shower in the morning." She gave him a sly smile and Ben stroked his chin like he was deep in thought.

"You could always video it for me." He wagged his eyebrow and Allison giggled.

"Yea, No. That would be like asking some hacker to steal it. Your so evil sometimes."

"You enjoy my evil qualities. You scream so each time I use them." Allison looked at him in shock, her mouth open.

"Ben, your being extra naughty today, what has gotten into you?" He beamed at Allison then his looked changed to something more soft.

"I just miss you love. I'm trying to keep myself sane without you. I never thought it would be so hard." Allison got misty eyed as he poured his heart out for her.

"Honestly love, I want to just come get you. I haven't stopped thinking about you this week. The past seven weeks with you have been some of the happiest times I have in a long while. I was really beginning to think that I just wasn't destined for love, but you came out of the blue and turned my world upside down. Once these next three months are done, I am coming back to you and I am not letting you go." Allison felt a tear fall down her cheek as she let his words sink in.

"Benedict Cumberbatch, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I miss you so much too, but time should move fast for both of us. And yes, you finish that film then you get your ass back home to me. You make my heart so happy, I love you madly." The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Love are you tired?"

"Nah, I'm not bad."

"Such a terrible liar, your eyes give you away. Get some rest love, and dream of me."

"I always do. Fine I am tired, so I will talk to you later. I love you." She then blew a kiss to the camera.

"Alright I love you too. Sweet Dreams." He blew her a kiss back and they both went on, he to his boxing match, and Allison fast asleep.

The next few days were especially busy. Allison and Ben had able to text, but only used Skype once. Today as Allison was getting out of the shower her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Good morning Love."

"Hey hun, oh it is so nice to hear your voice this morning. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. I just finished filming for the day and I wanted to call you before I went to sleep."

"Awe, you sound tired, Fun day at the office I take it." Ben chuckled.

"You could say that, I had a pretty brutal fight scene today, and I may have taken a fall wrong. My right side is bruised and I am quite sore."

"Ben, I wish I was there to be your nurse. I would take care of you." Her tone was more flirtatious, but he knew she meant it both as a flirt and that she really would take care of him.

"Mmmm, I know love. I do to. You would take good care of me. So, what are you up to?"

"Really? I'm sitting here naked, I just got out of the shower. I have an early shoot today and then a few hours off before heading back in to do a night scene."

"Oh, now I am a bit more awake."

"Ben dear, I have to leave in 15 minutes and that is certainly not enough time. Oh, damn you now that is what I am going to think about all day." A small evil laugh came across the phone, Ben loved getting her all frustrated, it made the next time more passionate.

"Alright love, I really am exhausted. I love you and I will talk to you later."

"I love you too Benedict, Later."

She hurried and dressed before heading to the studio. Morning was relatively easy, and now she had a few hours to kill before the night club scene. She was just about to get into the car to do some shopping while waiting, but her co-star called her name from across the way. She looked up and saw Tom standing in front of a trailer and he motioned her to come over.

"What's up Tom?"

"I wanted you to come look at this."

He ushered her inside the darkened trailer, full of electronics and monitors. He pointed out one and realized he was watching playback from their morning shoot. She watched intently before turning to look elsewhere.

"You did great. See there, that was brilliant, wait why are you watching?"

"I just can't watch, I am sitting here critiquing myself wondering why I did that or had that look." He was grinning at her now and led her out of the cramped space and back out onto the lot.

"I didn't realize you were a perfectionist. If I had known I wouldn't have shown you."

"No Tom, it's fine. I wouldn't say that I'm a perfectionist. It's just seeing me, on the screen. That just seem so surreal, like it's not supposed to be that way. There should be some stunningly exotic woman on screen with you, not me."

"What are you talking about? You are stunning. Benedict is an exceptionally lucky man." He paused for a moment, and licked his lips. Allison didn't think he was flirting, but the way he licked his lips, was almost intoxicating. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him. Ben knew that as a fan she thought Tom was highly attractive, in looks and personality.

"You do deserve to be on the screen as well. You have a natural ability that is rare." She offered a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you for the kind words. They mean a lot coming from you." There, another look that could derail her, that Loki smile.

"Would you like to join some of us for dinner?"

"Sure. Wait, this isn't some weird initiation, hazing thing right?" Tom gave her an evil smile that faded to a more genuine one.

"No, I wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset you. I promise."

"That actually kinda scares me." She chuckled then followed him to where catering had some table set up. Most of the crew and actors were there gathered around chatting and telling stories. Some of the crew tried to embarrass Tom by telling about a time when he missed a mark in a fight scene. Soon they were all laughing hard and Allison looked to her phone. It wa nearly time to go back and get ready for their night shoot. They all finished up their dinner then headed back inside the studio.

Scarlet was in a more daring outfit than Allison would normally wear, and she felt quite wild in it. She had on a pair of jeggings, a white tank top with a sheer purple sweater on overtop that was loose and flowed as she danced. Her hair was curled and her make up was a little more bold. Even her shoes were more daring, gold leather trainers. She was one of the last people out to the set, and could see the director moving about telling the extras what he wanted to see. Allison and Tom were told that would just feel their way on the floor, they wanted it to look real not choreographed.

As the lights dimmed down, the director asked for the music and told Allison and Tom to do a quick run through. Loud drum and bass techno boomed around them and suddenly she felt like she was 19 again going out with her girlfriends. She moved in perfect time to the music and Tom tried to match her moves. Soon she took notice of him and gave him a look of sass then moved in his direction. He was doing a really poor dance and Allison told him to watch her. Then she swayed back and for in perfect time with the beat until Tom was doing the same. Then she turned around and moved her hips in a tight circle before dropping low then slowly standing back up. She stepped away and turned to see his face. Soon the director came out and told then what he liked and what he didn't like then they stared filming. This time Allison was to get up close and personal with Tom as she teased him on the dance floor. Allison did a few cleansing breaths before turning Scarlet on. Now as the music started and they started filming she moved with much more purpose.

She moved toward him, her body moving in rhythm as she closed the gap between them. He reached for her, pulling her close as they danced like no one was watching. She turned around, her hips moving against him as his arm slid around her waist. She reached back, her hand falling to the back of his neck as her movement slowed, more sensual now. Tom moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. She bit her lip and he moved his hand across her stomach.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl and Allison wasn't sure how much more dancing she could do. They ended up shooting the dancing almost a dozen different ways soon they were able to go home. She changed back into her clothes and headed home. She texted Ben and let him know she was home and soon he called.

"How was work love? Getting home late aren't you?"

"Yes, it took like a dozen shots and now my legs are aching. I haven't had to dance like that in years." He chuckled, knowing the scene she was talking about.

"Well how was working with your dream man?" he would tease her about her crush on Tom from time to time.

"I wouldn't know, my dream man is in L.A., but working with Tom was good, he tried to make things more comfortable. I appreciate that. Although being pressed up against him wasn't awful, not my first choice, but not bad either."

"You are mad. I need to go, but I will talk to later. I love you."

"Love you too, Bye Ben."

Now she laid in bed, thought racing through her mind. Was it alright to be turned on by her co-star?


	13. Chapter 13

Allison had been filming with Tom for nearly two weeks now, and she found she was truly excited to go to work everyday. There had been a day off here and there, but today she had to go in early. This was a rare occasion where she was nervous going in. Today was one of her more difficult scenes to shoot, a scene where her character was bound and tied up by the bad guys and she would get roughed up a bit. On her drive in, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Love."

"Ben, I thought you were going to be doing shooting late tonight, I didn't think I'd get to talk to you."

"I know, but they have to reset some stunts and I wanted to call and say I know you will be fine today."

"Awe, your so sweet. I miss you, you know that right." He chuckled on the line.

"Yes I do, and you know I miss you as well. I have got to run, they are calling me. I love you, Bye."

"love you too. Bye."

As she pulled into the studio she felt her stomach tighten up so she took a few deep breaths before heading in. She went straight to wardrobe and hair and makeup. She had to look like she had been beat and held captive for a few days and she sat in the makeup chair for three hours today. She actually liked the process, watching the transformation. She saw the finished project and almost didn't believe it was her. Her hair was a mess, her eye was swollen, her lip split and she was dirty and bruised all over. She was about to walk onto set when she nearly ran into Tom. She was looking to her right and he came from her left, his eyes on a script in his hands. She tripped over his foot and he caught her.

"Well aren't you a vision darling."

"Oh thanks, I vision of terror I suppose." They both laughed and he let go of her arms where he had steadied her. She smiled up at him now, he was impossibly close.

"I got to get to set, my damsel in despair scene. Wish me luck." She took a step away as she finished.

"Good luck, but you won't need it." Allison headed towards the set and got ready to start filming. They had put the zip ties around her hands and ankles and she got into position. Soon they began shooting and it was nearly to believable to handle. Allison felt the waves of emotion ripping threw her body as Charlie, the actor playing one of the bad guys, gripped her hair, pulling her into a seated position and he ran his hand under her shirt. Soon reality hit when he saw the panic in her eyes. He leaned close to her, he whispered to her that he hoped he wasn't hurting her too badly. Then the anxiety started to subside. It took a few times to get the scene right and Allison was so happy to be done. Once she stood up, on of the guys was going to cut off her zip ties and she stopped him. He gave her a look then she explained, she had seen a video online on how to get out of them and she wanted to give it a try. She made sure they were as tight as possible then she put her hands above her head before dropping her arms down forcefully, her wrist hitting her stomach. Instantly the zip tie broke and fell to the floor. She looked up super excited and saw Tom and the director, Alec, had been watching her. Both men motioned her over and she went to see what they wanted.

"Allison, I was just telling Tom that we are ahead of schedule. I was wondering if you wanted to work through this weekend and take to following off. That would give you four days off the following weekend." Allison grinned wildly at Alec and Tom.

"If everyone else is down, then count me in too! I would love to get a four day weekend, I could fly out to L.A. then." Alec smiled at then looked at Tom.

"Tom told me that would be your response. So tell me, how did you break that zip tie?" Allison explained to the men how she had gotten out of the zip tie and the video that she had seen. Both men were impressed and then Alec told them that they were done for the day. She changed and went over to see Wanda. Both women talked for a long time and had gone out for a nice dinner. She told Wanda that she planned on surprising Ben in a week when she went to L.A. to visit him. Wanda that it was a wonderful idea and promised to keep it a secret. Allison headed home and soon she was ready for bed. She was about to send Ben a text when her Skype started ringing.

"My beautiful love. How are you?"

"I'm good mister. How are you?"

"Good. I feel terrible that we haven't been able to speak as often. I miss you."

"I miss you too. My heart aches for you. I cannot wait for us to been done with these projects. I am looking forward to that holiday you suggested." He smiled at her and looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"What is it? You want to say something." He looked at her with a brow raised.

"You know me too well. I was going to keep it a secret, but I have already planned a nice holiday for us. I will not tell you where though, that is a surprise."

"I love you so much! Can you tell me this, is it someplace where I can just keep you in bed with me for a few days?" She gave him a smile and a wink and he laughed.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want it any other way. I hate to, but I have to go love. I'll talk to you soon. Love you"

"Love you too."

The next few days were long and now it was the one day Allison dreaded. The day her and Tom were to film the love scene. She got to work early and was nervously waiting for Tom. He and her had talked about how the scene would be shot over lunch the past few days, and even though it put her mind at ease, she was still tense. She was in the same outfit from the night club scene and soon he joined getting his hair and makeup done.

"Your still anxious aren't you Allison?"

"How could I not be? This is not something I am used to. I just keep praying I don't do anything wrong. I would really hate to embarrass myself."

"Please, trust me, you will do fine." He looked at her now, and snickered as she put a mint into her mouth.

"Is that for me?" She looked to him and realized what he was saying. She held one out for him as she replied.

"Yup and this one is for me." He took the mint and popped it in his mouth. They both giggled as they got ready. Soon they were on set and listening to the director. He told them how he wanted to scene to look and what to do. Soon it was time, they were to be going to Jacob's place after the night club scene and the set was huge and complex. They got into position and Tom reached over and gave Allison's hand a squeeze.

"You will be great. Just relax." She smiled back as she slipped into Scarlet. Alec yelled action and she just followed her body and mind.

**Jacob opened the door for Scarlet and followed her in. He shut the door and immediately pulled into a deep and heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her into the hallway against the wall. She felt his hands pulling at her thighs, and she soon wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. Jacob pushed against her as his lips moved to her neck. Soon he had gripped her ass and carried her further down the hall. He stopped and pushed her against the wall again, this time her legs dropping down to the ground as he pressed a knee between her legs. She moaned softly and he grabbed her wrist and held them about her head with one of his large hands. His lips crashed into hers again as he let his other hand wander down her body. He pulled his lips away.  
****"Are you sure you want to get involved with a guy like me?" Scarlet looked at him now, and lowered her eyes. He let go of her hands as he waited for her answer.  
"No." He pulled away, he was not the type of guy to push a girl into anything. He leaned back against the wall opposite her where he watched her. Scarlet looked up at him, then she stepped close to him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, then to his neck. His breath caught in his throat as she ran the tip of her tongue up his neck before pressing a kiss to his chin.  
"You said no. Now this, make up your mind."  
"I have. I told you no because I wanted to know what type of guy you are. Now I know." He put his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her close and kissed her wildly. **

* * *

The scene took 16 takes to get it all right, and Allison was not sure she could look Tom in the eye right now. Someone rushed over with two robes and Allison quickly slipped hers on and rushed offset to get dressed. Tom followed her closely, knowing she was upset. He finally caught up with her, and before she could shut the door he pushed his way in.

"Allison what is wrong? You seem upset, did I do something to hurt you?"

"No Tom, it's just I feel so, awkward now. I mean, not just because of Ben either. I mean he read the scene so he knew what it was going to be like, and I know that you and I didn't actually just screw around, but it just feels weird. Not that it was weird because of you, crap I don't know how to explain it, but it would help if you were dressed, and I was too." Tom saw her cheek were flushed and he told her he wanted to talk about this before she left, he hated her feeling so badly. She agreed and he left her to dress. She dressed and really wanted to go home to shower, but waited to see what he had to see, but honest she just saw him naked, pressed against her, she felt so guilty even though nothing really happened but kissing and touching. Even trying to tell herself Ben knew and it was work not real didn't help. Soon Tom rounded the corner and saw her sitting there struggling to come to terms with it. He walked over and saw the turmoil in her eyes.

"Let's go get a drink. I'll call a car to pick us up here and then to take you home. Let's just get this out and see if that doesn't make you feel better."

"Do you think that's a good idea. I mean, I already feel guilty enough as it is." Tom then pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent out a lengthy text. Then he called and asked for a driver to pick him up. As he talked Allison's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Love, I think it would be a good idea to talk about it. I know you think your guilty of something, but your not, I assure you. I trust you and I know what the script entailed. Please, trust me." Allison looked to Tom and took a deep breath.

"Is this normal then, because I think I might actually break down and cry any moment now. I feel like I just committed adultery."

"Trust me love, it is normal. And it actually puts me at ease because I know now you prefer me to Tom." Ben let out a small laugh and Allison felt a little better.

"I want to be with you so badly right now." Her voice choked, then she took another deep breath.

"Ben, I love you. I'm going to go and see if I can't talk this out. I'll text you soon."

"Alright my love, I've got to get to work anyway. Love you."

The driver arrived and Tom had him take them to a small bar close to Ben's place. He helped Allison from the car and ushered her in. Soon they were seated at a booth and Tom looked her over.

"Allison, are you feeling any better now?" Her eyes rose to met his and he smiled warmly trying to get her to open up.

"Tom, I just had your manhood pressed up against my leg while my boyfriend is over 5000 miles away. I just did a scene that had me completely worked up and I am going home alone. How would you feel?" Tom smiled at her and leaned over the table.

"Well, I would store up that frustration if I was going to travel those 5000 miles in two days." Allison had forgot about that. She smiled and nodded slightly now that Tom had fixed her mood.

"So, what did you say to Ben to get him to call me?"

"Honestly I didn't know he would call you, but I am glad he did. I saw your demeanor change just hearing his voice. You are truly in love with him aren't you?" Tom fished his phone from his pocket and pulled up the text he had sent Ben, then handed the phone to Allison.

_Ben, we just finished the lovemaking scene and I may have broken your girlfriend she seems pretty shook up and won't talk even away from here, i asked her to the bar but she said she felt guilty enough as it is_

Allison handed Tom his phone back and giggled slightly at the thought of Tom breaking her.

"Do you really think I'm that fragile. Yes, I know I just had some kind of breakdown, but I can handle quite a bit. And yes, I am hopelessly in love with Ben."

"Have you told Ben yet? and no I don't think you that fragile but you should have seen yourself. As soon as Alec yelled cut you fell apart."

"No, I mean I tell him all the time Love you, but I haven't said I was _in love_ with him."

"Do me favor then. When you get to L.A. tell him." Allison wondered if Tom knew something that he wasn't telling her. Did Ben think she wasn't in love with him? She pushed those thoughts from her mind and agreed to tell Ben when she surprised him.

* * *

Unedited version can be found here /works/989149/chapters/2022517 Thank you for all your support, It drives me to keep writing.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two days at work were still a little awkward with Tom. Allison still had the vivid image of his nude body seared in her brain and she wanted nothing more than just be done with work so she could fly to L.A. She sat there, eating some lunch as she was on the phone with an accomplice helping her surprise Ben when Tom spotted her. He came over and sat across from her trying to steal her food while she was on the phone.

"Yes, so when I land I will get my rental and meet you guys there. Perfect, I owe you big for this." She laughed at something her accomplice said and swatted at Tom's hand.

"Alright, talk to you soon! Later." She hung up and looked at Tom who had stole half her chips and was chewing looked to pleased with himself.

"What is that look about? You look like you just got away with something." She reached over and picked up her book, doing anything not to look at Tom.

"Your still avoiding me." His voice sounded like he was disappointed and that was not something Allison liked to hear.

"Tom, I just need time to get that out of my head, you know." She finally looked over to Tom, sitting there with a sweet smile, happy she was at least able to be honest with him.

"Darling, I understand. It hasn't been easy on me either. I think we both need to figure out how to see each other in a different light."

"Or any light." Allison smiled, making a joke about the situation made it better right?

"I have an idea. Go out with us tonight to Corsica. Then maybe that image of me will be replaced." Allison looked at Tom for a moment, then nodded at the though.

"That might actually work. Alright count me in."

Soon they had gone back in and worked on the last scene of the week. They got it done in just two shots and they crew was happy to get to their extended weekend. Allison headed back home to change and decided to send Ben a text.

_Going to Corsica with the crew tonight, I'll tty soon, I love you. _

_Alright love, don't get into any trouble. I love you too. _

Allison changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a purple top with a deep v neck and a pair of silver flats. Soon she heard someone at the door and ran down to see Tom standing there.

"Hello. I'd like see if you just want to ride with me. I have a driver, and I wouldn't want you driving after it got too late." Allison had planned on calling a cab, but decided to just ride with Tom. She grabbed a clutch and headed out with him. Soon they arrived at the club and it looked wild. Allison looked to Tom and he just smiled at her. He led her in and over to where some of the crew were seated. Soon someone bought a round of shots. After a few rounds, Tom grabbed Allison and pulled her to the dance floor. She laughed at him and danced away. Soon she looked at him, and thought he had to be buzzed by his inability to keep in time with the music. She continued to dance and soon felt someone behind her, touching her waist. She looked up at Tom with a scared look. Tom came over and pulled her close to him. Allison looked to Tom, his eyes glaring at whoever had been touching her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to over to where everyone was seated, not looking back. He looked at Allison now, his eyes wide as he looked her over.

"He didn't do anything inappropriate did he?" Allison could see the concern and smiled at him.

"No, I am fine. I think I'm going to head home though, I have an early flight to catch." Tom walked her out, and soon his car had pulled out to pick her up.

"Tom, it's o.k. I can call a cab." Tom put his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. He then held her at arms length.

"You let him take you home, don't worry he will come back to pick me up. I want you to enjoy this weekend with Ben, alright Darling." Allison slid her arms around Tom's neck and he hugged her back. She then whispered in his ear.

"I think I see you in a new light. I'm sorry I was acting crazy, I think we can get back to normal now." She then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before sliding into the car and heading home.

The next morning Allison got up extra early and send Ben a text.

_super crazy schedule today, i will text when I can. Love you _

Soon the driver arrived and took her to the airport. Her flight was long so she tried to sleep while in the air. She had an hour layover at JFK and took the small window of time to text her accomplice.

_So far flight should arrived on time, I will text you when I arrive. _

Once back in the air, Allison read for a while before falling asleep. Soon the plane touched down at LAX and Allison headed to get her bag and then to her rental. She sent another text to her helper letting them know she had landed then she sent one to Ben.

_Hey Handsome. Miss you soo much. _

_Hello love, I miss you too. can I call._

Allison phoned Ben and she hoped he couldn't tell she was driving, but if he did she could think of something.

"Hello Mister"

"Hello love. Are you working late? Maybe we can Skype tonight."

"No, I shouldn't be too late. We just have a few more things to do then, we should be done for the day."

"Good, I really miss seeing you."

"Me too, what about you, how is your day going?"

"Good, just headed to dinner with Martin."

"Awe, that's good. I should get going babe, but I'll talk to you soon alright and definitely Skype tonight." Ben chuckled a bit.

"Alright love, I'll talk to you soon, love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and drove to where he and Martin were headed. Martin sent her a text when they had arrived and Allison was just about to pull into the parking lot. She then sent another message to Ben.

_I hope if we don't get to Skype you won't get your heart broken._

She headed into the restaurant and wasn't far from seeing Ben when she heard his phone go off with the text.

"Bugger."

"What it is?"

"They must being expecting to work late now." He looked up at Martin then back down to his menu. Allison couldn't stand it anymore, she slowly walked over to the booth and sat next to Ben.

"Nope, I'm definitely not Skyping with you to tonight." Ben looked at her, not believing she was there, then wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Your really here?"

"Yes Ben. I wanted to come surprise you."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Oh, you know, about a week. We were ahead of schedule and Alec gave me a long weekend so I could come out." She sat close to him, her head on his shoulder, as he held her tight. He then looked at Martin.

"You were in on this weren't you?" Martin just smiled like a smart ass, and soon all three were laughing.

"Your a bloody arse for not telling me." He looked at Allison now in his arms and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I cannot wait to get you home my love." He purred in her ear, she replied by running her hand up this thigh.

They ate dinner and talked for a few before Ben decided he and Allison were going back to his place. Martin left and Ben rode with Allison, being her navigation. Once they arrived at Ben's apartment, he carried her bags in and Allison followed him in. Once he put her bag in his room he came back out and wrapped his arms around he while she was pulling off her shoes. His lips were on the back of her neck and moaned softly. It had been far too long since she had felt him. He pulled her towards the bedroom and soon he was laying her on the bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Get your ass over here and kiss me." She smiled up at him. He laid atop of her, resting on his elbows, as he kissed her slowly. He was in no rush, and neither was she, they both wanted to take delight in every second. They laid there, just kissing and talking in between for a long time. He would kiss her neck and then whisper in her ear about how he had missed her. She would look in his eyes, and play with his hair as she told him how happy she was to see him. Allison was not used to seeing this side of Ben. Normally he was more animalistic and dominating, but tonight felt like so much more. She reached up and ran her hands down his back. She pulled gently at his shirt and soon she had pulled it off him. She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. She leaned down, kissing his lips, then his neck, her tongue running erratic patterns on his skin as it moved to his chest. She continued kissing and biting at him gently as she got reaquaited with his body. His strong hands pulled at her shirt and soon it was off and put her lips back to his, her skin against his. His hands grazed her skin, enjoying the feel of her next to him again. She laid on her side now next to him, their legs tangled. She could feel his heartbeat against her skin, and it felt like hers. She pulled her lips away and looked up him through the dimming light of sunset.

"Ben" He looked at her now, her skin taking on the orange glow of sky.

"Yes love." She had a promise to keep and she wanted to tell him now, she felt and urging from her heart to say it.

"I don't just love you Benedict. I am wholeheartedly _in_ love with you. All that you are, everything that make you perfect and flawed. I have never experienced anyone quite like you." There was a long silence, as he gazed deep into her eyes. There were somewhere between blue/green and grey tonight. The little flecks of honey glowed now in the evening light. He reached up and touch her face before leaning down and kissing her so gently. There was a ton of passion and fire behind the kiss, and a moan escaped from her lips. Finally he pulled away, and Allison could see him searching for the right words. A look of pure adoration his eyes made her heart flutter.

"Allison Grace Thompson, I cannot express in words how I feel. I am completely in love with you as well. I am most grateful for the day you walked into my life." He looked her over lovingly and pulled her into a close embrace. He breathed in her scent before pulling away to kiss her neck now.

* * *

Soon he was catching his breath, still inside her. He pulled away and kissed her softly.

"I have missed you Mr. Cumberbatch." She pressed her lips to his again. He purred against her lips.

"Darling." She pulled her lips away, giving him a small pout. He smiled at her. He pulled away and went to clean up, soon she followed and then she climbed back into bed naked with him.

Sometime during the night, a large envelope slid under his door.

He woke up early and went to make coffee. He pulled on a pair of sleep bottoms and headed towards the kitchen when he saw the envelope. He picked it up and looked at the contents. He was was seeing images of Allison and Tom at a club, then one of the two of them undressing each other. He felt like he was going to get sick and anger bubbled up from deep withing him. He paced the floor, thinking of her laying nude in the other room. There had to be an explanation. Then it hit him. He walked into the bedroom as calmly as possible.

"Allison wake up, I need to talk to you." she rolled over sleepily and smiled at him, but the smile faded as she saw the anger on his face. She sat up and looked up at him.

"Babe, what's wrong."

"Tell me what outfit her had on when you and Tom filmed your love scene."

"Um, a purple top, white vest under that and jean legging things with gold trainers." He breathed a sigh of relief, then he showed her what had been delivered to his apartment. She looked over the pictures and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Who is the hell is doing this Ben? These are stills from the days we filmed, they had to be on set with me."

The pulled her close and told her it would be alright. He kissed her softly and though about who this could be.

* * *

Unedited version available at /works/989149/chapters/1951439. Thank you once again to everyone leaving comments!


	15. Chapter 15

Allison stayed in Ben's arms all morning trying to figure out who would be doing this. They both started naming off people who could have had access to the studio and would want to break them up.

"Do you think Jessica Smith would do something like this Ben?"

"No. She maybe rude but I doubt she would send me these pictures, she surely would know I would ask you about them. And that I would know these were scenes you were filming. No, it just doesn't feel like something she would do." Allison looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"We don't have to figure it out right now, but I promise you that if I see anything suspicious I will talk to you about it." Allison waited for his approval, and soon he smiled at her.

"Your right love, whoever this is will slip up and we will find them then, but right now I only want to focus on one thing, You." Ben pulled her close and let his hands wander across her body, but then he looked at the time and cursed under his breath.

"Shit, I have got to go to the studio love. I have one scene to do today then I will be yours all evening and tomorrow." Allison pushed him playfully.

"It's fine dear, I will just shower alone. But I will behave myself because I have another surprise for you later." She stood up and headed for the bathroom, but Ben blocked her, pulling her close and gazing in her eyes.

"I like the sound of that, sounds like a naughty surprise." Allison giggled at him and ran her hands over his chest. He groaned as he looked the time again and kissed her quickly before heading for the door.

"Oh and we are having dinner tonight with a couple of friends. I'll see you soon love." With that he was out the door. Allison shook her head as she got into the shower. That man drover her nuts at times, but he was absolutely worth it.

Four hours later Ben walked back in and found Allison asleep in the sofa with a book in her hand. He came over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Love, I'm home." She turned and opened her eyes before giving him a sleepy smile.

"That is how you should wake me up." She sat up and patted the spot next to her. Ben sat down and she snuggled into his arms. She fought to wake up, especially now that she felt safe and warm in his arms.

"Benedict, I can't wait to get you home. I miss you so much." Ben looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but it won't be long. I have missed you too love."

"So, who are dining with tonight?" Ben gave her an evil smirk. Then he just kissed her forehead and started to pull away. He got up and went to shower. Allison went into the bedroom and waited for Ben to come out of the shower. Soon he emerged in a towel and went to his closet to find something to wear. Allison snuck up behind him and lightly pulled at his towel. He caught it and turned around to look at Allison.

"Is that what your wearing tonight darling?"

"Well, I don't know, is this fine for tonight?"

"Hmmm, I suppose." He pushed Allison back to the bed and leaned over her, kissing her forcefully. He pulled away and shook his head, getting Allison all wet. She squealed under him and pushed him back.

"Well I guess I will change then, jerk." He gave Allison a look that she hadn't seen. She thought he was pissed at her now and she tried to smooth it over.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just a saying here!" Ben broke out laughing and he leaned down to kiss her neck. She pushed him away.

"Hey I thought you were really mad. Don't do that again." She rolled out from under him then headed towards her suitcase. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple grey t shirt and then he stared to get dressed. Allison left her jeans on, but had to put on a dry shirt. She pulled out a cute pink white and purple plaid button up and switched it with her with the wet shirt. As she slipped it on Ben watched her, wondering what surprise she had in store for him. He slid on his shirt and then finished getting ready. Allison sat on the bed and put on some blush, mascara and tinted lip balm. He came out and looked at her, how beautiful he thought she was without the make up, but this was just enough to accent her without covering up who she was. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and just watched as she brushed her hair. She smiled, feeling his eyes on her.

She walked towards him, licking her lips as she walked past him and into the hallway. Soon he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her neck before smacking her ass playfully. She continued into the other room to put on her Sperry's. Ben finished getting his shoes on and soon they were ready to go. He grabbed her rental keys and she looked at him.

"Your driving?"

"Why does that surprise you? Haven't you been driving my car to work?"

"Not everyday, just sometimes. And yes I do drive it when I go to see your mom or Amanda." Ben smiled and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first. Soon they were in the car and Allison was pleading with him to tell her who they would be dining with.

"Come on, please just give me a hint." He chuckled softly as he shook his head no.

"Love, just trust me." She sat back in her seat and laughed.

"Fine, I'll trust you on this." Soon they arrived at a house, not at a restaurant. Allison was surprised, but happy to know that dinner would be private tonight. Ben led her up to the door and when a familiar face opened the door Allison had to keep her inner fan girl from running around. Tonight, Ben and herself were dining with Tom Hanks and his wife Rita Wilson. Mr. Hanks greeted them both and welcomed them into his home. Allison felt so foolish meeting this man, she had no business dining with such talented people. Ben held her hand as he introduced her to Tom and Rita. She shook Tom's hand and told him what a huge fan she was. She did the same with Rita before they were shown into a large sitting room. They sat and talked for a bit before moving into a dining room. They all enjoyed dinner than ended up out back talking around a fire. Allison felt at ease with Ben by her side. Soon a question came out that shocked her.

"So, Ben tells me your a big Robert Langdon fan. Do you mind if I ask why?" Allison about choked on the her water she was sipping.

"Um, well I am a huge Dan Brown fan. I have read all of his books, not just he Robert Langdon stories. But I just truly enjoy the character. He is a brilliant man who find himself in these Indiana Jones like adventures. Maybe that's why I enjoy them so much, he is the modern day Indiana Jones of the Art world. Finding not treasure but symbols leading to the word buried in corner stone or a vector virus wiping out some of the population." She blushed as she looked at Ben who was beaming at her. They all started to laugh and soon it was getting late. They all gave their goodbyes and soon Ben started driving back to his apartment. As they were driving she turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You didn't tell him a dream about him as Professor Langdon did you?" Ben reached over and held her hand.

"Of course not love. But if you want me to I will." Allison tapped his hand playfully as they both laughed.

Once they arrived back at his place Allison headed to the bathroom. When she came back out she grabbed something from her bag and headed over to sit next to him on the sofa. She handed him the box that was wrapped with a simple red bow. He took the ribbon off and slid the lid off the box, inside he found a flash drive. He eyed Allison curiously and then grabbed his laptop, sliding the flash drive into place. Soon a folder appeared labeled with his name. He opened the folder and it displayed all the photo's from Allison boudoir session. He started with the first photo and started scrolling through them. Allison could instantly tell what photo's where is favorite, he looked at them a bit longer than the others. He had seen they navy corset and panties, a white silk nighty, a red bra and panty set and now was to the final outfit. It was a deep sapphire lace chemise and thong. He looked through the pictures then turned to Allison, who was holding another box in her hand. He opened the box and found the sapphire outfit inside and he looked at Allison. She took it from him and headed to the bedroom. Soon she stood in the doorway, the lace hugging her curves.

"Benedict, would you like to join me in bed dear?" Without saying a word he came over and picked her up.

The following morning Allison woke up to breakfast in bed. She urged him to stay with her, and he did. She helped him clean up the kitchen, even though he told her to relax. They went out and enjoyed the sunshine, having lunch at a cute little cafe. Soon she had to head back to the airport and Ben hated seeing her go. He rode with her, telling her he would get a cab home. He took her to her concourse and soon she was standing there, tears in her eyes looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. His arms found their way around her waist and back and he closed his eyes, hoping this was just a bad dream, that she had longer to stay. Soon she pulled away and kissed him softly. She tasted saline, but didn't know if it was from her tears or his.

"Promise to call when you land, no matter what the time is here."

"Of course babe. I will see you soon. I love you Benedict."

"I love you too. Don't miss your flight love." Allison picked up her carry on and headed down towards her gate. She turned around, blowing Ben a kiss and waving. He waved back as she walked further away. Once she was out of sight he called for a cab and went back to his apartment alone.

Allison got home that night and picked up her phone. Ben's sleepy voice answered.

"Hello Love. Have you made it home alright?"

"Yes. I'm here. I need to get some rest babe, and so do you. I will talk to you soon though."

"Alright Love, get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too bye."

Allison woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned. Back to work she thought as she got up and showered. The week crept by as she worked late most evenings. Her and Ben managed to talk every night and used Skype three times. Soon she found it was the weekend and longed to get back on a plane, but knew it would do more harm than good. It would kill her to only see him for a few hours before having to return back to London. Tom had invited Allison to go to watch Shakespeare and she was looking forward to it. She thought about refusing to go, but Ben told her not to worry about people thinking she was cheating on Ben. He knew Tom would respect their relationship. Allison dressed in a simple black dress, adding color with her red heels and red lips. She wore a rose clip in her hair and a simple silver bracelet. When Tom arrived she was still fixing her hair, so she opened the door and walked back over to the mirror in the hallway.

"Come in, Sorry I'm still trying to get this right." Tom walked in and shut the door as he waited.

"It's alright Darling. I am early." Allison smiled at him as she finally was satisfied with how her hair looked. She turned to Tom and looked him over.

"Well don't you look handsome this evening Mr. Hiddleston." Tom looked down at his suit and then back up to Allison.

"You look stunning Ms. Thompson. Shall we?" He helped Allison into her coat before leading her out to the car.

The arrived at the theater and Allison was surprised to see a few camera flashes outside the windows. Tom got out first and helped Allison from the car. He then led her into the theater and to their seats. They had a private box and Allison was thrilled to see how close they were. She watched in awe as the play progressed, asking Tom for clarification on some of the scenes. Soon the play had ended and on the way home Allison told Tom about the photos that had showed up in L.A. Tom then told her something that blew her mind. He thought he knew who had taken the photographs.


	16. Chapter 16

As Tom explained what he remembered from who was on set, it suddenly fell into place. She pulled out her phone and called Ben. Unfortunately it went to voice mail and Allison had to leave a message.

"Hey Ben, I was just talking to Tom, and I think I may know who would have taken the pictures on set. Give me a call when you can. Love you."

The car pulled up to Ben's place and Tom got out, helping Allison out of the car and to the front door. As he hugged her goodbye he told her to call him if she needed anything. Soon she was inside and had changed into some lounge wear. As she sat in bed, reading and listening to music her phone rang.

"Hello dear."

"Hello my love. So tell me, who do you think took these photos?"

"Well, I think it maybe Charlie, one of the guys in the film. The thing is, I think you once dated his step sister, Sarah." She heard Ben sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Of course, that makes sense. She was not happy when I left her, telling me we were made for each other. She tried coming by the set when David and I were working together. She has tried to call me a few times, but I ignore her. Maybe I should take her call and see what she has to say."

"Well, I was going to talk to Charlie, I thought maybe I could reason with him, he seems so sweet."

"Alright, you go ahead, but make sure your not alone with him. I don't why he would be helping Sarah, last I remember he and her weren't speaking. By the way, how was the theater?"

"Oh Ben, I loved it. I wish you were there with me, but I guess Tom was a good substitute. He was very patient with all my questions." Ben didn't tell Allison he had already spoken to Tom, and knew that she was like a wide eyed child watching with fascination.

"Good, I'm glad he treated you well. I will take you to see whatever your heart desires once I get home. I miss you love." Allison tried to hide a yawn, but it came out anyway.

"I miss you too, I should probably get some sleep though, I am exhausted. I'll talk to you soon. I love you"

"I love you too. Sleep tight."

Sunday came and went, with Allison spending most of the day with Wanda. Allison enjoyed spending time with Ben's family, but her heart ached to have him with her. She and Ben played on Skype before she fell asleep looking at him on her screen. Soon her alarm went off and she was surprised to see Ben still had their Skype call open.

"You there Ben?" Soon he appeared on her screen and he smiled at her.

"You talk in your sleep, you tried telling me that a pirate had commandeered your car and her had to ride a horse to work."

"Seriously, I said that." He smiled and shook is head yes.

"Did you sit and watch me all night?"

"Well, some of it yes but I have gone to eat, watched some telly and rehearsed some of my script. I wanted to watch you though, I like being able to see you."

"Maybe I should pick you up a wireless camera and put it in the bedroom, then you can view it through my up link." Ben smiled at her and shook his head at how her mind worked.

"I should go shower, wanna watch that too?" Allison showered and got ready for work, entertaining her boyfriend while she did. She blew a kiss to him before shutting the computer down and saying goodbye. She headed to work to see Charlie. Tom was there waiting on her and talked to her about some of the scene they would be working on that day, a big fight scene that had been choreographed and rehearsed tirelessly. Allison was nervous about not hurting anyone, she could be klutzy at time, but thankfully she had done well at rehearsals. They got to work at it by they time they broke for lunch they still had only got about half of it done. Allison told Tom about talking to Charlie at lunch and he agreed she shouldn't talk to him alone. The two walked over and took seats by Charlie and started chatting.

"So, Charles. How are you doing, I didn't actually get you this morning did I?"

"Yea, a bit Tom, but it wasn't that bad. I can always repay the favor later." The two men shared a laugh and Charlie looked at Allison.

"I hope I didn't hurt you when I grabbed your arm. If not you were pretty convincing when you cried out." Allison laughed slightly.

"Nah, I'm good. I guess I am convincing then. Charlie, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Did you take pictures of Tom and I on set a week or so ago?" Charlie's smile faded and the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Please understand I didn't want to, but my sister Sarah begged me to. She said if I didn't help her she would tell my wife about an indiscretion. I was really drunk and honestly I would never have been in that hell hole place is Sarah hadn't asked me to meet her. Please, I told her I was done, I wasn't going do anymore of it. I thought it was pathetic. I am so sorry, I didn't do something that hurt you by doing that did I?"

"No, Ben knew they were stills from filming, he had briefly read those scenes and knew what they entailed. I just don't understand why she would do that."

"She is still holding onto him, they used to date a while ago. Not long before you met him actually. She thought he would always be there and soon she had herself an affair with some stage hand. She thought Ben would never find out, but soon word got back to him and he broke it off with her. She wants him back I suppose, and she knows as long as he is with you she will never have a chance." Allison sat and wondered about what to do next.

"Do you think she will stop on her own?" Charlie thought about it and he told Allison he would talk to Sarah about it, hopefully she would understand it was time to move on.

Soon they went back to filming, and nearly seven hours later Alec was happy with the footage they had. Everyone went home that night and Allison soon got a call. It seemed that not only did Sarah make copies of the photographs for Ben, but she had sold them to a gossip magazine. Her agent called and told Allison that she was in talks with the studio to have the photos removed from their website. Allison told Emma, her agent, about Charlie and asked that he not get into trouble for this, he was being blackmailed by his sister. Emma said she would work on it and soon Allison had gotten calls from a few friends as well as Wanda. Soon she was talking to Ben.

"The studio wants to release a statement in the morning. They are going to play it off as a calculated leak so that buzz started around the film. I don't know what they are going to do about Sarah though, I just hope she doesn't see this as a pat on the back for her craziness."

"Don't worry love, let the Studio take care of that, and I will clear up rumors about it this Friday when I make an appearance with Craig Ferguson."

"Oooo I can't wait to see what you have to say about your cute american girlfriend Mr. Cumberbatch."

"Well first off I can tell you she isn't cute, she is downright gorgeous. As for the rest I want you to watch." Allison giggled at hearing him call her gorgeous. She never considered herself anything but just cute. She thought she was too average, to Midwest to be gorgeous. She was barely five foot six with fair skin and dark hair. She had freckles which made her look younger than her age, her eyes were between blue and green, but she didn't think there were near as bright at Ben's. Her lips were full, but she didn't feel they made more appealing. She just always felt ordinary.

"I cannot wait Ben." They talked for a while longer before Allison went to bed.

The next morning was hectic as she got to set. There were reporters asking for her statement as she headed into the studio and die hard Sherlock fans saying awful things about her out front. Soon, someone from security was ushering her inside and she saw Tom talking to Charlie. The turned to see Alec and some of the studio executives talking about their statement. She walked over to Tom, and felt just awful because all of this was going on. Tom grabbed her in a warm embrace and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry darling. It will be fine. Let the studio claim this is as their actions and this will calm down." She hugged Tom back then looked to Charlie, who looked like he would just break if anyone said anything hurtful to him. Allison pulled away from Tom and walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug. She held him at arms length and laughed.

"See, good publicity for the movie. Don't worry, it's not your fault and I am not mad at you, neither is Ben. Just promise me you won't do it again." He smiled at Allison and nodded in agreement. Soon Alec called out for Allison and Tom.

"I want you guys to come out with us as we make the statement. Is that alright with you two?" The both agreed to go out and soon it was time to face the crowd. There were cheers and boos all mixed together and soon someone stepped up to the mic. A brief statement was given and soon the group was headed back into the studio. The days progressed as business as usual, and by Friday most of the gossip had stopped. Allison had plans to go to Amanda's house to watch the show. She had got there early and the kids got her to read to them. Martin had come home that week and he decided to sneak a picture of Allison, lap full of kids and sent it to his close friend. Allison then sent the little ones to go with their dad to bed. Martin rejoined the two ladies as they sat and talked waiting for the show to start. Martin had went over and pulled something off a shelf before sitting with Amanda.

"Allison, Ben asked me to give this to you." He then tossed a flash drive her way and she looked at it, it wasn't the one she had given him, so what in the world was he giving her.

"Um, thanks, you don't happen to know what it is do you?"

"It's a flash drive." She looked at Martin and shook her head.

"Do you know what's on it smart ass?"

"No, Ben asked me not to look at it and I figured it was pictures of him in the shower. I've already seen that so I left it go." The three shared a laugh as the show started. Soon Ben came out and Allison thought he looked damn sexy in his blue suite. She took a deep breath, hoping Martin and Amanda didn't realize what seeing him all dressed to the nines did to her. He sat down, smiled and waved to the crowd then said his hello to Craig. They talked Sherlock and his upcoming movie and then Craig asked it, the question she was dreading.

"So, a bit of drama going on at the home front. How is that going?" Ben smiled

"Well you know, I leave and she goes wild." The crowd erupted in laughter.

"No, NO. Now come on. No, um actually she was shooting some scenes for her upcoming film with a close friend of mine, and somehow stills from the set leaked out. She was pretty upset about it, because the photos showed quite a bit of skin, but I loved it." He laughed at looked at the camera before smiling back at Craig.

"Oh, well yea I like them too." Both men laughed, "But really, how are things between you. I know there was rumored to be a best man picked out already."

"Well, I haven't actually asked him yet. Oh, you mean with the misses. Well I haven't asked her either. In all honesty it is amazing. I absolutely love being with her and I have been going mad here without her." Allison then caught sight of something as he picked up the coffee mug on Craig's desk and took a drink. He was wearing a Micky Mouse watch, a tribute to her slight obsession with Professor Langdon.

"So, when are you going to bring on for us to meet her?" Both men laughed and Ben said as soon as her film was finished Craig should have her one. Soon his interview was over and Allison sent Ben a text.

_You looked incredibility sexy tonight Mr. Cumberbatch._

_Well thank you beautiful. So I take it I did good tonight._

_You did wonderful, Loved the watch by the way!_

_haha I thought you would like it. Can I call you love_

Allison said goodbye to Martin and Amanda and headed on her way. Once she got in the car she dialed his phone.

"Hello Miss. How are you this evening?"

"Good, I just left Marin and Amanda and now I am heading home."

"I saw an adorably cute picture of you and the kids tonight."

"What really? How?"

"Martin snuck it and sent it to me. You looked so natural with them."

"Awe. Thanks Babe. I just adore them." Ben smiled knowing she was so fond of kids.

"You would make a wonderful mother some day." Allison didn't know how to answer him, she did want kids, but they were not at that point in their relationship, or were they. Shouldn't they talk about to know where each other stands on the matter.

"Thanks dear. I have seen you with the little ones too, and you would be an amazing dad. So tell me what is on the flash drive?"

"A surprise for you love. You will see once you get home."

"I see how you are. Fine, I will be there in a minute. Can I just Skype you when I get there?"

"Of course. I will be waiting."

She got home and once inside she called him on Skype as she put the flash drive in her laptop. He answered as she was opening the file. She told him she was looking at his flash drive, and he loved watching as she found his surprises. The first thing she opened was a schedule, that said he would be done filming in just 4 weeks, not 6 like she had thought. The way her face lit up made his heart jump. The next file she opened was a cute picture of Ben in his Harris Tweed jacket with Tom Hanks. She smiled as she pulled up the next file. A picture of a house on an island. She looked at it for a while then she asked him if that was part of his surprise holiday. She pulled his window up in the corner and he smiled at her.

"It might be, or I maybe taking you somewhere else and I just put that on there to throw you off." Allison smiled and looked the rest of the files and most of them where photographs of him being funny and a few of him being sexy. She blushed as she looked at him now.

"I see someone else tried to be bad after a shower." He blushed as she focused on him now.

"I think you looked just amazing tonight in the blue suit. I wish I was there to take it off you." He listened to her voice now as she told him how she would slowly pull his jacket off his shoulders. Soon he dropped his head and told Allison there was someone at his door. He got up and was gone for a minute.

"Love, it's Alan, one of my coworkers. I told him I would go to dinner with some of the guys tonight. I forgot, you won't be cross if I go will you?"

"No, It's fine dear. I will talk to you soon. Love you Bye."

Allison looked through the photo's of Ben again and fell asleep crying, she missed him so much more tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben and Allison have been dating for 3 months now, and Allison wished he was with her, but knew it would only be another month and he should home with her. Their schedules had been crazy the last few days and they hadn't really talked much, leaving Allison feeling dejected. Tom saw her mood declining through the past week after the photo debacle, and now she seemed worse. He was happy to see that once she was on set, Scarlet seemed to take over and she looked quite happy. As Alec told them that shooting was done for the day, Allison looked miserable again.

"Darling, is everything alright?" She looked at Tom in surprise, she hadn't heard him walk over.

"Yea, I'm alright Tom." Allison starting grabbing her bag and Tom put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Ben was right you are a terrible liar." She looked at Tom and he gave her a cute grin. She looked at him and then she put her things back down and sat down again, looking like she may cry. She took a deep breath and Tom stood close to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against him as she cleared her throat, stopping the tears.

"Allison, why don't you come to my place tonight for dinner. You can talk freely there if you wish, or just get away from that empty place."

"I have dinner plans tonight with Cecilia. She wants me to come over to tell me some big news. But thank you for the thought Tom."

"Tomorrow then. I am not taking no for an answer." She looked up at him and he did his best to look stern.

"Well then I guess tomorrow I will have dinner with you." Tom smiled and Allison gave him a weak smile as she headed towards her car. She went directly to Ceci's and was surprised when the door was open. She stepped into the flat and called out.

"Ceci, Hello. Your front door was wide open." She waited a minute and heard no answer. She stepped in slowly and sat her purse on the sofa, she peaked in the kitchen, noting the oven was on and it smell like rosemary chicken. She turned and headed down the hallway, listening for anything along the way, but she heard nothing. She finally got to Ceci's bedroom the door was ajar and she heard a sound now. She looked through door and stopped head in her tracks. She headed back down the hall as quietly and quickly as possible and grabbed her purse. She headed out to the hallway before taking a breath. She picked up her phone now. She heard Ceci moving around in the flat getting her phone. She was out of breath as she answered.

"Hello."

"Yes, hello forget about me." Ceci heard Allison on the phone, and behind her. She looked and saw her close friend in the hallway, her door was still open. She put the phone down.

"Shit Allison, sorry I lost track of time."

"And your clothes Ceci." Allison stepped inside the flat and shut the door from any neighbors.

"Look if you and your new boyfriend want to be alone, I can come back."

"You heard us didn't you."

"Um yea" Allison didn't want to tell Ceci what she actually saw.

"Allison no, it's fine. Stay, I want you to meet him."

"Um, honestly after knowing you two were going at it like rabbits, I'm just going to say let me meet him another day. So far I like him though, you seem to be in a better mood." Ceci looked a little relieved but sad at the same time.

"I promise we will get together soon, you look like you need to talk."

"Ehh, I'm fine. Just homesick. Look I'm gone so you go bump uglies. Later chica." Allison turned and headed out the door. Once she was in Ben's car she called his phone. She was even more surprised when the voice of a young girl answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Ben there."

"Yea, He's working. Oh, no here he comes. Hang on." Allison could hear Ben talking to the girl as she handed him the phone.

"Hello."

"P.A.'s are getting younger and younger I suppose." He laughed and Allison immediately felt better hearing him.

"Love, I'm surprised to hear from you, we just are in between takes. That was Riley, the director's daughter. She begged to come see us film today. I suppose she just answered my phone because she heard it ring."

"How sweet. Well I don't want to keep you, I just needed to hear your voice. I figured I was going to get voice mail, but I'm so happy now that I actually got to talk to you."

"I am too, I have missed talking to you this week. Hopefully as we get closer to being done I will have a little more time."

"I understand Ben, I can look at those pictures you sent, and your letter. I found it this morning." Ben chuckled, he had written her a cute letter and poem about how much he missed her, then he hid the file on the drive so that she would really have to look to find it.

"Good, I'm glad you did. I will talk to you soon. I love you."

"Alright Love you too."

That night Allison ordered some take away and read a book until she was tired. She went to bed and the next morning was surprised when Ben hadn't even texted her.

_Hey dear, just wanted to say have a good night. love you_

After she got out of the shower, she had a reply

_sorry love, we have been working all day, I will be here another hour or so. i love you too._

She went onto work early and went over to where Tom was doing his morning yoga.

"Yoga at work huh." Tom jumped, he thought the studio was empty and her voice startled him.

"Allison I didn't expect to see you this early. And yes yoga at work, I had to come in early to practice a small fight scene for tomorrow."

"Ah" Tom looked her over and could see she still didn't look herself.

"Your still coming for dinner. I can see your friend didn't help last night."

"No, but that was because when I showed up she was busy, with her new boyfriend. So I told it was cool, I would see her another night." Tom felt for her, he really just wanted to hold her close and tell her to cry it out, but he knew now was not the time. Soon Alec walked in and they started filming. Allison is fought to keep herself together until later, and before she knew it, she was packing her things to go. Tom had her follow him and she was surprised at how different his place was. It was nice and refined with touches reminding her that he was younger than Ben. She chuckled when she noticed his karaoke machine.

"Tom, I would have never pegged you a karaoke guy." He smiled as he headed into the kitchen.

"Well I am, how about you?"

"Oh I have been known to belt out a few off key songs." She followed him and sat at his kitchen island. He started cooking and Allison grabbed a knife and started cutting things up for him. He grabbed a remote of some sort and hit a few buttons, soon there was music playing. It was an old sad love song and he went to change it, but stopped as Allison started singing away. She was in her own world as she chopped veggies and sang.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Allison looked up to give him the carrots she had been cutting and stopped. He was smiling at her, just listening.

"Um sorry, I just sing, a lot. I guess I have been singing more now that I'm alone at home."

"Don't apologize. I'm thinking karaoke battle tonight." She laughed and he was happy to hear it.

"Hey, if you don't care that your neighbors are going to think your over here skinning cats, I will battle you." He shook his head.

Soon she was moving around the kitchen with him, cooking away, both of the singing away. As they ate Tom tried to get her to open up.

"So, I am glad to see you in a better mood, now what has been bothering you." She looked at him she swallowed her bite.

"Well, a lot. I guess I'm getting a little homesick, because I'm here and Ben isn't. Then I miss him, but we haven't been able to talk as much because of our schedules, then like with those damn photographs. When they came to his apartment in L.A. he was pissed. I don't know because of what they looked like or because someone had them. Then when they ended up on the internet, he was so nonchalant, like oh well let the studio take care of it, but I was the one who had to answer to his mom and mine."

"Wait, his mum called you?"

"Yup, wanting an explanation as to why there were photos like those of you and I."

'Did you tell Benedict?"

"Yes, and he told me not to let it bother me, she was just upset like I was. But it didn't feel that way. Anyway he is just so focused on work, and I love that about him, but I guess I also get jealous of it at times. I know that sounds childish, but he is the first guy I have felt this strongly about." She looked at Tom and kind of shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite. The finished eating in silence as Tom tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. Once they had finished she went to clean up but he stopped her.

"No, first we battle" he said as he pulled into the other room.

"Bring it on curly." He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, and she just gave him a sassy look back.

"Did you really just call me curly?" She took a step towards him and poked him the chest.

"Yup, and prepare to go down Thomas." He smirked at her and soon he was trying his best to knock her off her game. He started pulling out songs he didn't think she would know, and she started pulling out her indie bands from back home. Soon it was her turn and she looked at Tom.

"I will let you choose between two songs for me. 1. Hardcore Rap or 2. the sweetest way to say you want to kill someone." Tom looked at her and thought about it. He wanted to see her pull off 1 but the sound of 2 made him wonder.

"The second." She plugged her phone into the machine and soon a simple melody played, it was soft and sweet sounding, until he heard the words.

You don't know how much I adore  
this damp rag soaked in chloroform.  
It makes me so hard to ignore  
cause I could never keep your attention.  
I'm not one to make threats.  
I've been reduced to promises.  
I lie to myself cause I do it best.  
I'm not honest with my intentions.

So when the blindfold starts to slip,  
and the rope starts to rip,  
and I slowly start to give in,  
Boy you know I'm sorry.

But tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep,  
to poison you with memories of you and me.  
I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see

You'll see.

Boy you're busy and that's fine  
but there's one thing I gotta get off my mind.  
I won't take too much of your time  
I promise this won't last long, no.  
I used to be your biggest fan,  
you used to say you were my man.  
Now if I can't have you no one can  
I'll be the last girl you hang up on.

So when the blindfold starts to slip,  
and the rope starts to rip,  
and I slowly start to give in,  
girl you know I'm sorry.

But tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep  
to poison you with memories of you and me  
I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see

(Oh you'll see.)

he's losing consciousness,  
I'm gaining confidence.  
It's starting to make sense, woah-oh woah-oh  
he's covered in finger prints,  
From his lips to his hips.  
All I wanted was one more kiss, woah-oh woah-oh

he's losing consciousness,  
I'm gaining confidence.  
It's starting to make sense, woah-oh woah-oh  
he's covered in finger prints,  
From his lips to his hips.  
All I wanted was one more kiss, woah-oh woah-oh

Tonight I'll wait until I know you're fast asleep  
to poison you with memories of you and me.  
I pray you die slowly (die slowly) so I can be the last thing you see.  
I pray you die slowly (die slowly) so I can be the last thing you see.  
I pray you die slowly so I can be the last thing you see.

Tom sat at listened to the song she sang.

"Are you sure Ben and you are alright darling, that was a bit dark." Allison laughed and shook her head no.

"We are fine. I fell in love with that song years ago, after I broke up with this guy when I walked him and my supposed best friend."

"Oh, well we all have had those kind of break ups. Those are the worst."

"NO. The worst ones are the ones when they neglect to tell you they want to break up. They just assume you'll know."

"Yea, I agree that is bad, please don't tell me you had that happen to you."

"I did. And that was the worst, because everyone kept asking about him and I breaking up, and I was like no, what's your deal. Then I asked him about it and he was just like, oh yea, by the way I'm dating Stephanie now."

"I had a girl once break up with me by telling my mum."

"Awe that is just rude. Please tell me you were in grade school or something cute like that."

"Nope, we were young yes but it wasn't cute. I was heartbroken."

"Awe, I'm sorry Tom." Then he had an idea and dashed off to a dry bar. He poured to glasses and handed one to Allison.

"Let us drink to all the heartbreaks of our past that have made us more aware of what we want now." Allison raised her glass and took a sip. It was strong and burned. She immediately felt her cheeks get warm and knew she had to be careful if she was going to drive home.

"Please don't tell me your trying to get me drunk Mr. Hiddleston." Tom took her drink at sat it aside. He the went over and scrolled threw the playlists on her phone. He smiled as he put a song on, then asked her to dance. She laughed as she got up to swing dance with Tom. He was just as surprised as she was at her ability to keep up with the music. Soon they both fell onto the sofa laughing. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled, she was glad he made her get out and have a little fun.

"I should get going Tom, I will see you bright and early." She gathered her phone and her purse as she headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to help you clean up the kitchen?"

"No, no go. I got it. I am glad you came and we had a good time. We should do it again."

"We should, promise your good with the mess, cause I kinda feel bad."

"Sshh. Go. I will see you early. Goodnight Allison." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She turn to kiss his cheek, and he did the same. She quickly pulled her lips from his, her cheeks were bright read. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Tom." He let go and she walked away, cursing herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Allison and Ben only got to text the next few days, and it was killing Allison, she wanted to tell him about the accidental kiss. Now it was Friday night and she was with Ceci. The girls was talking and doing pedicures as Ceci talked about her new boyfriend. Soon the conversation turned to Ben and Allison, and Ceci wanted to know what was going on.

"Allison, I know you, your upset about something, tell me."

"Ceci, It just I miss him, and this whole Tom thing has gotten in my head. I want to tell Ben, but I don't want to text him."

"I know it's hard Allison, but if you feel you want to tell him, then just tell him." Allison laid back on the couch and looked at Ceci. Then Ceci picked up Allison's phone and snapped a picture of Allison.

"What are you doing Ceci?"

"Nothing. So, go on."

"Well, I am a bit home sick too, and I got a call from my mom the other day. My brother and his girlfriend are having a baby. And it's not that I'm not happy about that, I am thrilled, I get to be an auntie who spoils the baby rotten, but I just thought I would be the first to have a baby. But I just never met the right guy, and I think I have now, but I don't know how he feels about having a family, and I now that we are still too early in our relationship to worry about it, but I kinda would like to know where he stands. I mean his mom has even asked me about it, and I don't know what to tell her. He just doesn't seem to be comfortable talking about it right now, maybe because he is so far away." Allison looked at Ceci now, who looked like she was gonna take another picture.

"Ceci, what are you up to?"

"Nothing" Allison thought she heard a cough.

"Bullshit Cecilia, what are you up to."

Ceci turned Allison's phone around and showed her the screen. To Allison's surprise, she saw Ben looking back at her. Allison grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ceci had opened Skype on Allison's phone and called Ben.

"Love, I wish I knew what to say, but your right I hate talking about things when I can't be there to really feel you, and your reactions." Tears fell down Allison's face now.

"Please hear me out. So you know the other night I went to Tom's cause he wanted to cheer me up and we kinda had this crazy karaoke contest then when I left he hugged me and I went to kiss his cheek and he went to kiss mine at the same time and I guess I kissed him, but it has been killing me because I wanted to tell you and I didn't want to tell you via text and I didn't want to not tell you because I didn't want it to be like I was hiding something from you and I have been riddled with guilt about it, because I wasn't able to tell you." The words fell from her lips quickly and Ben could see the torment in her eyes.

"I believe you Allison, but why are you so upset about it?"

"It's not just that, that was just kind of my tipping point. I mean you were mad when you first saw the photographs, and I thought maybe you believed they were real, but then it was alright, then when they hit the gossip pages, you were so nonchalant about it, but you mom was pissed. You told me not to let it bother me but it did." Allison couldn't choke back the tears and Ben knew they both had to be open with each other.

"Love, I trust you. I do with all my heart, but when I first saw those pictures I did think the worst, and I am ashamed of that. I know you too well Allison, I know you would never be able to cheat on me and me not know. Your so kind hearted, and your conscious always does the right thing." Ben eyes welled up, causing Allison to feel worse.

"See now I have you all upset and I hate that." Ben smiled at her, there was her tender heart shining through.

"Allison, my lovely girl. I miss you so much. I cannot wait for this bloody film to be done so I can come home to you."

"I miss you dearly. Once you get home we can see your parents, then we are going home and staying there for a day or two."

"What about our holiday."

"Oh yea, well I figured you would want to stop by and see your parents first."

"Your right, then we go on holiday."

"Are you still at work?"

"No, I'm at the flat, I am not leaving tonight." Allison smiled at him.

"I am going to go home and call you back alright babe."

"Alright Love."

Allison walked out of the bathroom and Ceci was looking at her.

"Do you hate me?"

"No Ceci, you sneaky ass shit, don't do that again though or I will kick your ass."

Ceci agreed and Allison headed home. Once there she opened her laptop and had a Skype call before she could even sit down.

"Well aren't you quick"

"I remembered something I forgot to say."

"O.k."

"Martin called me yesterday, and I didn't know the kids were calling your auntie." Allison smiled at him.

"That is what your forgot? But yes, they do. They also told me you and I were getting married, and we would have a horse names Chester."

"Oh did they. That was supposed to be a secret, but I guess I will have to talk to them about that."

"Ben your to cute. And I forgot to say I love you." Ben's look changed to pure adoration.

"So, tell me, what are you wearing under that shirt?"

"Oh, why just tell you Mr. Cumberbatch." Allison sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing a pink and purple zebra print bra.

"Oh, I see, what else do I get to see?" Allison hopped up and pulled off her jeans as she turned his laptop to face her. She had on a pair of purple boyshort that said PINK on the butt in blue letters.

"Do you like what you see Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"Absolutely love."

"Alright your turn, off with the shirt." Ben smiled and pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Allison noticed a bruise on his chest and looked at him with big doe eyes.

"Babe are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh this, hazard of the job. I had a fight scene and ended up stepping to close."

"Awe Ben, I wish I was there to kiss it make it all better."

"Me too love." Allison got a huge smile on her face and she held a finger up to the camera. She headed off and Ben could hear her moving about the room, but he couldn't see her. She came back and climbed onto the bed, pulling her laptop close.

"I have a little surprise for you Ben."

* * *

They were down to three weeks now and Allison was on the countdown. She was back to being her happy go lucky self and everyone on set seemed to notice, especially Tom. Today he and her were filming a car chase scene and she was super excited about it.

"You like going fast in a car?"

"Yup, I used to go with my brother to the drag races from time to time, and I would get to drive once in a while. I felt safe enough because I was only going straight." Tom looked at her and shook his head, she was definitely unique. The filmed the scenes for a few hours before Alec sent them on a break. She walked with Tom before grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"I told Ben about that kiss thing." Tom looked worried.

"Darling, I didn't upset you did I, it really was an accident. The way you left, I worried that you thought I did it on purpose."

"No, Tom, it's fine, I just wanted you to know, in case he says something about it. I don't' know that he will, but you know just in case. Oh and b t dubs, because I have to kiss you at the end of this scene, here's a mint." Then she walked over to get a bottle of water, Tom yelled back to her as she walked away.

"Are you telling me I have bad breath?"

"Maybe Mr. Hiddleston, Maybe." He shook his head again, happy to have her back as good as new.

Back on set the started filming the closing part of the scene. Jacob and Scarlet would drift through an intersection, then jump out to run into a building. Once inside Scarlet would pull Jacob into a deep kiss before splitting up from him to run away. Once they were about to start, Allison pulled out some peppermint oil lip balm and put some one. Tom looked at her and she offered him some. Tom took the tube from her and put some on, surprised by the tingle in his lips. He handed her back the lip balm and then Alec yelled action. Soon the car was racing down a street, then drifted through an intersection, barely missing a large box truck. They both bailed from the car and Tom pulled her into the building. Soon they started filming inside the building and Allison grabbed Tom's shirt and press her lips to his, his arms wrapped around her and she deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away, said her lines and ran off. Tom took off and after Alec said that's a wrap, Tom looked for Allison.

"Um, wow, that was intense, the lip stuff." Allison laughed and nodded.

"Yup, that is why that is my favorite, it keep my lips soft and it tingles."

Tom watched as Allison walked back to get her things together. He thought to himself that Benedict was an extremely lucky man.

The next week was slow for Allison, as the crew filmed more of the action scenes. She showed up to set, and usually ended up reading. She liked the change of pace and the amount of free time she now had. Allison found herself spending time with June, one of the woman in wardrobe when she had down time on set. June brought her son Jackson to the set today, and Allison just ate him up. He was only two, but he was a big flirt already. June snapped a picture of Allison while Jackson was giving her a kiss, and Allison asked June to send it to her. Allison then sent the picture to Ben with the caption, _I hope you come home soon because Jackson is moving in on your woman._ Soon she got a text.**  
**

_I can't believe your letting another man kiss you lol he is adorable. _

_He is, almost more adorable than you dear._

_I love you, I can't wait to see you._

_Love you too Ben, and neither can I_

* * *

unedited version available at /works/989149/chapters/2041053


	19. Chapter 19

Finally, Allison was done filming her first movie, and although she had come to love the crew like family, she was happy to take time to breath. The crew had two more days to film, and Allison stayed around in case they needed to re-shoot anything. She hung out with June and they had fun playing a few jokes on the rest of the crew. They had replaced Alec's coffee mug with another one that had a ceramic spider in the bottom of the mug. June would move Stephen's script all over, he was the producer, she even changed Tom's chair, so that it now said Lil Loki. Apparently that was an inside joke with June and Tom. Tom had pranked Allison by putting glue on her favorite lip balm, and now it was glue to the makeup counter. The next day Allison was going to get Tom back, so her and June came up with a plan. It was the final day of shooting and once Alec had pulled them all together to tell them how wonderful it had been to work with all of them. Soon he invited everyone to his place for a wrap party and the crew erupted with cheers. A few people set off the little champagne bottle streamer poppers and then Allison knew it was time. June walked around talking to everyone, giving hugs and now she got to Tom. She pulled him into a hug and then told him Allison was looking for him. He pulled away and turned around and saw Allison. As he approached her, she turned then, when he was about to say her name, she turned back to him and hit him with a whip cream pie. Tom lunged and grabbed her by the waist, wiping his face off on the back of her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that Allison, I am the god of mischief." he growled in her ear.

"You shouldn't have glued my favorite lip balm to the makeup counter." She wriggled away and turned around to see his smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a new tube of Burt's Bees. He held it out to Allison, and as she went to take it he grabbed her wrist.

"Just know, I will get you back." Allison could see the playfulness in his eyes and stepped closer.

"Give me your best shot Curly." They both laughed and he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He posed for a picture, with some pie left on his face, pointing at Allison as she gave her best innocent look. Soon people were clearing out and Allison found herself sad to go. She took a few pictures of the empty set before heading home. She got home and took a long hot shower, daydreaming of Ben. She was brought from her thoughts of him dominating over her by the sounds of the doorbell. She sighed as she shut off the shower and pulled on his dressing gown. It nearly drug the floor as she made her way to the door. She opened it and took a deep breath. She reached out and put her hand on his chest, once she knew he was really there she threw her arms around him. Ben had lied about still having two more weeks to film so that he could surprise her.

Ben heard a few quiet sobs and scooped her up in his arms. She was shivering from the cold weather, and her wet skin was freezing under the thin robe. He felt her lips on his neck before she whispered in his ear.

"Are you done, so your home for good?" He sat her down in the foyer before looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes love, I'm sorry I lied about how long I would be gone, but I wanted to surprise you, like you did me." Without warning her lips crashed into his, her hands finding his. He smiled against her kiss and pulled away.

"Love, let me grab my bags quickly." Allison nodded before she let his hangs go. He went and picked up his bags and carried them in. Once the cold air hit Allison she realized her skin was covered in chill bumps and she was shivering. He came in and shook off the cold with his jacket. He closed the distance between then and put his arm around Allison.

"Allison, your freezing, lets get you warmed up." Allison gave him an evil smile.

"I was getting warmed up in the shower, thinking about you."

"Oh really. I think you should show me exactly what you were thinking about love." Allison took his hand and led him to the the sofa, then she walked over and started the fireplace. She then walked over and kneeled in front of him, her eyes lowered as she spoke.

"I was thinking of you taking what you want from me." He sat on the edge of the sofa and grabbed her by the back of neck, pulling her into a deep heated kiss. He then pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"You will have to wait until later. We are having diner with Martin and Amanda, then we are going to Alec's house for your wrap party. Once we are done there we will come home, then maybe I can take what belongs to me." His voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes showing his desire. Allison got off her knees and onto his lap, she untied his robe and let it fall open in front of him. He ran his hands up her back, under the dressing gown of his, his fingertips lightly teasing her skin. He leaned down to kiss her neck but he never let his lips touch her skin. She felt his breath on her skin, and watched as her chest fell and rose faster. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Go and get dress love. I'll be here waiting on you." Allison bit her lip as she slowly stood up, his dressing gown billowing around her as she walked into the hallway. She went upstairs and found something to wear, dressing before coming downstairs. She put on a deep oxblood long sleeve dress, a pair of cream knee high stockings and brown healed booties. She came back downstairs and looked at Ben still sitting on the sofa where she had left him. She walked over and sat next to him, curling into his arms. Her big eyes looked up at him.

"I just can't believe your here. I don't want to go anywhere now, I just want to be with you." He smiled at her and pulled her chin closer to him, kissing her sweetly.

"I know love, but we can stay in bed all day tomorrow if you wish it. Let us go out tonight." Allison ran her fingers through his hair as she looked at him lovingly. He stood up and put his hand out for her, she took it so he could lead her to the hallway. He helped her slip into a jacket and he pulled his on. Then he grabbed his keys of the entryway table and led her to the car. He and Allison met Martin and Amanda at the same restaurant they all dined at the first time they met Allison. They all talked and laughed, sharing stories about what had happened since the last time there were all together. Soon Ben and Allison split off and headed to Alec's house. While they were outside still next to his car, Ben slid his hand up her dress and was happy to feel her silky thong panties.

"Once we get back into the car, I want those off of you, understood?" Allison leaned against him as his words hummed in her ear.

"Yes sir."

"That's my lovely girl" She looked at him as they walked towards the door.

Once inside, everyone was talking and taking pictures and enjoying glasses of wine or champagne. Allison soon felt someone touching her side, she looked over to see June smiling. The women hugged and chatted for a bit and when Allison turned Ben was gone from her side. She looked around as she talked, trying to find him. June went to say hello to someone else, and Allison started walking through the crowd. Soon she felt someone pressed against her back, and thought it was Ben. She was about to rub against him, until he spoke in her ear.

"I still owe you." She went to turn but he put his hand on her waist, stopping her.

"Walk" Allison didn't know what to do, she started walking as he led her by pressing gently on her side. Then she saw a karaoke machine and she knew what he was going to do. Allison stopped dead in her tracks and Tom wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her feet off the ground, walking her over the rest of the way. He picked up the mic and tested it before getting everyone's attention. They turned around and Tom had a huge grin on his face, and was holding Allison by her wrist. Once everyone was watching he let go and started talking.

"As you guys may have noticed there were some pranksters on set the past few days, leading up to me getting pied this afternoon." Allison stood next to him over reacting to what he said. He looked at her and smiled as he continued.

"So to pay back Miss Thompson, I thought it would be fun to have her sing for you all. Here's the catch, while she is singing, we get to do whatever we can to try and mess her up, throw things at her, tickle her, she is quite ticklish by the way, or things of that nature. Shall we darling." Allison just shrugged her shoulders, then she took the drink that he had been holding and threw it back.

"I'm ready I suppose."

"Good, Oh any request on a song?"

Suddenly people started saying all sorts of things, and Tom considered what to make her sing. He looked at Allison, who was still scanning the crowd for Ben, and then made his decision.

"Alright Allison I think we have a winner. Criminal it is." Allison smiled as the music stared playing, noticing Ben now was stepping to the front of the crowd. She locked her eyes on his and started singing.

_I've been a bad bad girl_  
_I've been careless_  
_With a delicate man_  
_And it's a sad sad world_  
_When a girl will break a boy_  
_Just because she can_  
_Don't you tell me to deny it_  
_I've done wrong and_  
_I want to_  
_Suffer for my sins_  
_I've come to you_  
_'Cause I need_  
_Guidance to be true_

Now she walked to Ben, ignoring everyone else, standing in front of him moving to the music.

_And I just don't know_  
_Where I can begin_  
_What I need is_  
_A good defense_  
_'Cause I'm feelin'_  
_Like a criminal_  
_And I need_  
_To be redeemed_  
_To the one_  
_I've sinned against_  
_Because he's all_  
_I ever knew of love _

Now people were letting out cat calls and soon she dropped the mic to the side and put her face against his chest. Ben then reached for the mic and spoke into it.

"Do I get a prize for getting her flustered Tom?" She then looked up at Ben, the smirk on his lips told her he was in on it. She took the mic back and told Tom to give her another song, then she took Ben's drink and took a big sip. She handed him back his glass and looked to Tom. She walked over and selected a song from her phone and showed him. He raised his eyebrows, them smiled as he put it on. It started off slow, just a piano but the melody was familiar. It was Secondhand Serenade's version of Animal. This time she performed for the crowd and when she would sing certain lines she would look at Ben with sultry look and gently pull at the low neck of her dress. She had fun with it, but tried to throw a little seduction in it as well. After it was over she walked to Ben and kissed him softly on the lips. Soon Tom was next to Allison, looking at Ben as he would lightly push her from time to time. She look at Ben, then she turned and pushed Tom back.

"You little plan backfired Curly." Tom shrugged as he smiled at her.

"You win some, you loose some." Soon someone came by passing out shots and Allison took one. Ben looked her over, making sure she hadn't drank too much. After a few minutes, more shots came out and Allison threw back another. This time Ben pulled her close, her side right up against his stomach, he kissed her temple.

"Not too much love." Allison had just enough to drink to make her feel more feisty, so she turned at looked at Ben.

"Excuse me?" Her tone caught him completely off guard, he had only heard her like this one, the night they met.

"I don't want to be caring for someone who is drunk love." Allison's eyes widened as he spoke. He now knew she had already had to much to drink.

"Oh well I sure as hell wouldn't want you to have to take care of my drunk ass." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm pulling her close again.

"Love, lets go home." She looked at him confused now, his voice wasn't demanding at all, he was begging her now. She reached up and pushed a curl away before walking away. Ben followed her, not knowing where she was going until he saw she was moving towards Alec.

"Alec, I want to say I absolutely loved working with you, and hopefully I will get a chance to do so again. You have a lovely home, and I hope no one gets to stupid and tears something up. Sorry bout the whole spider coffee mug thing. Anyway, we have got to head out, Ben's just flew today so, he's a bit tired."

"Allison, you are a force, and I will work with you anytime, you have got the dedication and skill, I can't wait to see where you go now. I will forgive you for the coffee mug, I came home and used it on my wife today. She threw it in the sink then screamed again because the spider was stuck. I will have so much fun with that thing. Ben, it was great to see you again, hopefully we will work together sometime again. I will see you two later." Allison hugged Alec goodbye and Ben shook his hand. Allison wrapped her hand around Ben's arm as he led them to the car. He opened her door, but she didn't get in right away, instead she wiggled out of her panties, then she slid into the car.

On the way home they were both quiet. Allison shifted in her seat several time, finally she looked at Ben.

"Sorry if I got out of hand, I guess when I drink I get a little over confident." Ben reached over and held Allison's hand, and felt her panties in his hand as well.

"Love it's alright, that is why I asked you not to have too much though." Allison leaned over and let her fingertips glide over his hand.

"Are you going to punish me for being a petulant child?" Ben didn't know what to say, they had never had that kind of relationship. He remained silent as the pulled into the drive. He helped Allison from the car and followed her inside. She went directly upstairs, and was taking off her booties as he came in. He stood in front of her, stepping closer after she had finished taking her shoes off. He gently pushed her back onto the bed as he leaned over her, kissing her with intensity. His lips went to her neck and her fingers ran over his scalp to the back of his neck. He pulled away enough to look deep into her eyes, then he let his hands slowly pulled up the bottom of her dress.

* * *

To read the rest of the story, go here /works/989149/chapters/2044023 Thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoy


	20. Chapter 20

Ben woke up alone the next morning. He sat up and looked around and saw no signs of Allison. He headed downstairs and soon heard her on the phone. He found her on the sofa, wrapped up in his shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a throw blanket. She was smiling as she spoke and winked at Ben when she noticed he was standing there watching her. He went back upstairs and pulled on a pair of sleep bottoms and a shirt before heading back to sit with Allison. As she talked he sat next to her, pulling the throw off her and rearranging it so it covered both of them.

"Mom, I know. I am thrilled, but it is a bit soon to be thinking gifts and colors. I mean she is barely 3 months along, give it another couple of months." Ben looked her over as she seemed to glow in the morning light. She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ha, mom I knew that. Where have you been? I guess you golden boy just felt the need to tell me first." He watched as Allison laughed with her mom for a bit longer.

"Alright, I love you too. Bye mom." She turned and looked at Ben.

"You know I like what you had on the first time you came down."

"You mean my smile."

"Exactly. Good morning Mr. Cumberbatch." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"So what did your mum have to say this morning."

"She is just wanted to start planning for the baby already. She is excited Damian and Faith are having a baby and she is trying to rush it."

"So speaking of mums, are we going to see your family today."

"If it is alright with you love, I told you last night we could stay in bed all day if you wanted to though." Allison's eyes glimmered as she smiled at him, licking her lips. She turn so that she was on his lap now, running the tip of her tongue up his neck, over his pulse and to his ear. She ran her tongue around the outside ridge of his ear before whispering to him.

"We can go, but tonight, I get to do whatever I wish to you." She lingered for a moment, her breath softly warming his cheek before she pulled away. Allison tried to get off the sofa, but his hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her down onto him. He moved his hands up her back as he kissed her. She pulled away and kissed his chest over his shirt.

"I'm going to shower, your more than welcome to join me." He raised an eyebrow as she slipped away. A moment later he was following her upstairs and into the shower.

After a nice long hot soapy shower the two were ready to head over to Ben's parents house. He hadn't told them he was coming home early either. They got to the door and Ben hid off to the side as Allison waited for and answer. After a few moment's Wanda answered and she smiled at Allison.

"Allison dear, come in. I'm happy you stopped by."

"I brought something for you Wanda." Ben stepped over and his mom hugged him. She pulled the two inside and looked Ben over, like he was a child who was away at summer camp. Ben and Allison sat and talked with his parents for hours and soon they all sat down to dinner. As they were eating, Wanda decided she was ask her son about a subject her and Allison had briefly discussed.

"Ben, when are you going to give me a grandchild." Ben looked at his mom with wide eyes and Allison nearly choked on the sip of wine she had just taken.

"Mom, Allison and I haven't really haven't gotten to talk about that yet." The two continued back and forth and Allison looked at his dad. He motioned for Allison to follow him into the kitchen, once they had cleared away from the line of fire they looked to each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but when Wanda get's something on her mind, she doesn't let it go." He looked over Allison and sat next to her at the kitchen island.

"It's alright really, she is no different from my mother. And Ben is just as fiery." The older man laughed and nodded his head.

"I can see how much he cares for you, and I can see how you look at him with such affection. I think all things will happen when they are meant to happen, and not sooner. That is why it took Ben so long to find you."

"I feel the same way. My granddad used to tell me if things are meant to be, then they will be. I am in love with your son, and I don't know where I would be without him." Timothy looked over at Allison and held a finger to his lips.

"It sounds like they may have stopped fighting." Allison turned around to see Ben standing in the doorway, watching his dad and his girlfriend talking.

"You too snuck off."

"We avoided a battle Ben. I thought I would keep Allison away from your mum line of questioning."

"Allison can handle her own, I have seen her defiant side."

"Excuse me Mister. I was not about to get into that discussion. That is between you and her, not me."

"Will you two come back to dinner now. I promise we are done, for now." Allison and Timothy followed Ben back into the dining room and sat back down. As it drew into evening Ben and Allison headed home.

"I don't know where I would be without you either love." Allison turned to Ben and looked at him as he drove.

"You'd be lost without me." he laughed and nodded.

"You don't know how true that is."

"So, when do we get to go on this holiday?" Ben laughed again

"I was starting to thing you had forgotten about that. We leave tomorrow evening, but before we go, I have to go to New York."

"What's in New York?"

"Empire State Building, Times Square" they both laughed as she interrupted him.

"You ass, you know what I meant, why are we going to New York."

"I am going to be on The Late Show."

"I love Dave" He looked at Allison briefly as he drove. Allison played with the radio and found a station playing classic rock. Soon he and her were singing as he drove and she was almost sad to when he pulled into the drive. They went in and Allison headed upstairs to start packing, then she realized she didn't know what to pack.

"Ben, what do I pack for our trip, warm weather clothes?" She yelled from the bedroom, jumping when he answered from the doorway.

"Yes love, beach clothes."

"Good because I got a new bathing suite to try." He walked over to her and stood behind her, his hands on her waist.

"But I don't have many summer clothes here."

"It will be alright, you will be without any clothes on most of the time anyway." he purred in her ear before kissing the tender skin where her shoulder met her neck. After he distracted her for a while she finally got packed and had his bags started for him. He finished packing and asked her to pick out a suit to wear on the show. She went to the closet, carefully looking over each suit. She pulled out a steely blue grey suite, and white shirt. He went to look for tie and she stopped him.

"No tie. I like this one just how it is." She put her arms around him and pressed a kiss where he neck met his chest. She then got a garment bag ready to put the suit and shirt in. The next day they got ready to fly out and Allison found herself fighting back tears, remembering the day she came to the airport to let him go.

They flew into JFK and it was still early. Ben would film the show, then he and Allison would stay overnight and fly out early the next morning. They went to the hotel and Allison fell asleep while he talked to his agent on the phone. He watched as she slept, humming so softly. He woke her gently, telling her it was time to get ready. Ben put his suit on and was captivated when he saw her slide into the deep plum dress that had left him speechless before. She wore her tied to the side, and slid into a pair of nude pumps. He looked her over and then signaled her over to him with the wave of his finger. She slowly crossed the room and stood before him. She straightened out the collar of his suit jacket, even though it was perfect. He pressed a kiss to her lips and asked if she was ready to go. She reached up and wiped away a smear of lipstick off of his lip and nodded. He led her downstairs to where a car was waiting. She slid in first then he followed, holding her close in the back seat. When the car arrived, the driver came around to open the door. Ben thanked him, then helped Allison from the car. There was a ton of people there taking pictures and waiting for autographs and Allison smiled at him as he met his fans. Soon she heard someone say her name and she turned to see a young girl, about 10, holding a picture of Allison and Ben together at the premier of Tom's film. Allison looked at the girl as she signed.

"What's your name sweety?"

"Sophia. Your dress is pretty."

"Thank you, I like your shoes." The little girl beamed and looked over at Ben who was moving in the opposite direction. Allison winked at the girl and held up a finger. Allison walked over to Ben and he smiled as he looked at the photograph. He signed it and handed it back to Allison. She returned the photograph to Sophia, and the little girl jumped up and down.

"What is your favorite movie or show with Ben?"

"Sherlock. I want to be just like him when I grow up. Solving all sorts of riddles and crimes." Allison looked around and leaned down to the little girl,

"Don't tell anyone, but Sherlock is my favorite too." The little girl acted as if she locked her mouth and threw away the key. Allison gave the girl a hug and felt a presence at her side. Ben had made his way over and asked for a hug as well. Sophia hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before he put her down. He then asked for a photo, and Allison took his phone and took a picture of Ben and Sophia. He showed the photo to Sophia and then Allison came over and leaned down to Sophia.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Sophia laughed and covered her mouth as she giggled the word no. Ben put his hand on the small of Allison's back, letting her know it was time to go. She waved goodbye to Sophia and then to the rest of the people waiting before disappearing inside, Ben doing the same behind her. Once inside they were led to the green room where Allison assumed she would wait. She sat next to Ben, holding his hand as she laid against him. Soon a production assistant came in and asked for Allison. She looked at Ben.

"Me, where am I going?"

"We have a seat up front for you, you will have security on either side of you but you will be in the front row." Allison kissed Ben gingerly, trying not to get lipstick on his this time. She headed up front to her seat and a few people said her name. She smiled and waved before sitting down. Soon the show started and Dave came out to do his stand up commentary. Once they broke for commercial he came over and introduced himself to Allison. She was shocked at the gesture and felt that showed a great deal about his character. He then went to his desk and sat down before introducing Ben.

"Our first guest has been on the show before, so let's welcome him back, Benedict Cumberbatch ladies and gentlemen." Ben peaked his head out and then stepped out onto the set, the crowd was quite loud as he crossed the stage. He looked over the crowd, saying thank you and waving. He spotted Allison and winked at her. He gave Dave a hug before sitting next to the desk and taking a sip of water from his coffee mug.

"So, how have you been, You look great by the way. Love the suit."

"This, Thank you. I only look good because Allison picked it out and refused to let me wear a tie with it. But yea, I've been good."

"Yes, Allison you did great." Dave looked over at her and Ben blew her a kiss. She blushed and laughed, not sure what to do.

"So, you two are doing good huh. Well that's nice to hear, I heard she turned down that handsome Tom fellow for you. Whatever floats her boat." Ben nodded as everyone laughed.

"Well I make sure she is rather happy, so I don't think Tom ever had a chance." Ben raised his eyebrows as he said rather happy and Allison felt like her cheeks were on fire. Soon they talked more about his upcoming film, and the project he worked on with David Tennent. Allison was glad the conversation was about work now and watched patiently. The camera would focus on her once in a while, but she made sure she kept a smiled on her face when she wasn't laughing. Once Ben had left the stage, the production assistant retrieved Allison and she met Ben backstage in the green room. He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"I didn't say anything bad did I?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Would you like to join me for dinner my love?"

"I would." Soon they were back in the car and headed for a place Ben had already made reservations for. They enjoyed dinner at this amazing little Italian place before heading to the hotel. Allison fell asleep in the car, her body still on London time. Ben gently woke her and soon had her in bed next him.


	21. Chapter 21

Once their plane took off towards the Caribbean Islands, Allison felt nervous. This was the first time her and Ben would get to be truly alone together. The plane hit a bit of turbulence and she found herself holding onto Ben's arm. He was reading a book when she latched onto him and he looked over her, waiting to see if she needed him to put her mind at ease. She had warned him she was a nervous flyer, but luckily the flight to JFK had been a smooth one. This time they flew on the outside of a storm and she watched as the sky put on an impressive show of light in the distance.

"We're safe right, I mean they will just fly around the storm right? It seems to be moving away from us, so we're good?"

"Love, I promise you I have flown in worse, in a smaller plane, we are safe." She looked up at him, her big blue eyes searching his for courage.

"I must sound so crazy right now." She forced a smile but Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling his arm from her grasp and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Not at all. Should I get you a drink? Would that help love?" Allison kept her eyes on his as she nodded yes. He called the flight attendant and ordered drinks to help ease her nerves. Allison curled into his side and tried to concentrate on the sound of his breathing as she laid her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his sent and felt herself starting to relax. His fingers gently stoked her side as he read. After their drinks were brought to them, Allison found herself feeling more at ease.

"You are amazing mister." Ben put his book down and took a sip of his drink before looking down at Allison. He held out his hand for hers, and she obliged. He looked down at her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her fingers. She looked him over, memorizing his features, as he enjoyed just having her next to him. Soon he smiled as he looked at her, seeing her eyes had gotten heavy. He held her close, and got back into his book while they finished the flight. Soon the pilot came over the speaker and said they would be landing shortly and Ben felt Allison stir against him, waking up from her light nap. Once they landed, they switched to a small plane to get them to the island of Bonaire where their private beach house was. Once they had gotten to Bonaire, a cab took them to the house and Allison looked over it in awe. She walked though the house, looking over everything before heading out to the terrace, then down to the beach. She went back in and looked for Ben. He had changed out of his clothes to a pair of swim trunks and was getting ready to head out to find her.

"Oh, were you going to get started without me?"

"No, I was coming to look for you, get your swimsuit on and come out with me."

"Give me a few." Allison went into the bedroom where Ben had put the suitcases and looked for her new bathing suit. She found it and quickly changed. She threw on her cover up and went looking for a couple of towels. She found some and headed out to the pool, but saw Ben was out at the beach under a grass topped cabana. She headed down to the beach and dropped the towels in the chair next to him. He looked at her black dress covering up her bathing suit and raised an eyebrow. She smiled as she slowly pulled the dress over her head, revealing a dark coral two piece. A triangle top, tying not only at the back, but in the front and a pair of low-rise bottoms with a ruffle around the top. Ben could see the very top of her heart tattoo peeking out of the bathing suit and he started to forget about swimming. Allison could see the look in his eyes and took off running towards the water. Ben smiled as he ran after her, his long legs cutting the distance easy. Soon he caught her around the waist and picked her up, carrying her towards the water. Allison squealed as she squirmed in his arms.

"Ben, put me down. Please it's going to be cold"

"You're the one who took off for the water. Now we are going for a swim."

"No, please. Let me go." She giggled as his finger dug into her sides. He neared the water's edge and put her feet on the sand, still holding her waist. She felt the cool water rusher over her feet and turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and figured he was going to put her into the cold water, he would have to go too. He held her behind as he waded into the water. Soon he was knee-deep and felt her shaking in his arms from anticipation. He took a few more steps and just fell into the water sideways, plunging both of them under water. Once they hit the water, Allison pulled away from him and sat up. She didn't know where he went and jumped to her feet, seeing him swimming out farther under the clear water. She walked out to where the water was at the top of her thigh before pushing off and swimming out to meet Ben. Soon he popped up about 10 feet in front of her and she headed to him. Once she was close to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the water to him.

"Not as cold as you thought it would be?"

"It was at first, but I got used it." He smiled as he put his arms around her, feeling her skin against his. Soon she pulled away from Ben and started swimming back to the beach. He followed, and soon a race ensued. Ben pulled ahead of her and then slowed down. He looked back and noticed a shadow below him, by the time he realized it was Allison she was almost into the shallow water. He dove towards her and caught her ankle, pulling her back as he swam forward. He slid into the shallow water and stood up, looking back for Allison. She popped up and looked around, once she saw the shore she moved to Ben. She walked past him towards the cabana, laying on one of lounge chairs. He followed her laying next to her as he toweled off, stopping once he saw her hand move, slowly untying the front of her top. Soon the ties broke free of each other and she let it fall open.

Ben licked his lips as his eyes looked over her body. She stood up and took his hand, leading him back up to house. She let him to a pair of huge lounge chairs under a net on the patio and pushed him back onto one.

* * *

They spend most of the next two days in each others arms. Soon it was dusk as he laid on the hammock, Allison snuggled up to him as they stargazed. Tonight he had on just a pair of cotton shorts and she was in a t-shirt and boyshorts and they both enjoyed the warm ocean breeze caressing their skin. He lightly ran his fingertips over her arm as they swung slowly.

"Allison, I got another role offer." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tell me about it." He couldn't read her reaction laying in the hammock so he wanted to head inside so he could see how she was really feeling. He told her he wanted to head inside and she carefully got off the hammock, careful not to flip him off this time. She waited as he hopped off and then headed inside with him, following him over to the sofa, sitting next to him. He angled himself so that he could see her.

"I would be doing a majority of the filming in New Zealand and the rest in L.A." He watcher her soft features as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I take it you will be on the next Fincher project." Ben smiled at her, surprised by her answer.

"How did you know love?" Allison giggled before confessing her secret.

"I read the Hollywood Insider." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I would leave to start filming in two weeks." He felt her body tense up, then relax again.

"It works out then. I have two television show's to film in L.A. in three weeks, then once I'm done there I have a show to film in Toronto."

"When were you going to tell me?" He looked at her, he was a bit annoyed she hadn't told him before now.

"I didn't want to ruin our time together, I wanted to tell you on the way back." She knew he had every right to be upset, but the look on his face didn't changed.

"How long have you known about this?" His voice sounded angry now and she hated that it was her fault.

"I found out when we were in New York. Jan emailed me letting me know my schedule." He looked her over and took a deep breath.

"I thought maybe you could be with me but I guess not." She knew he had a reason to be upset, but not like this. He was being rude and snarky, a bit of Sherlock showing as he look at her.

"Well I'm sorry to be such a disappointment but I do have to work Ben." She just added a match to the fire now.

"No, you don't. I have told you that, but me taking care of you isn't good enough." She felt the tears welling up now, and knew this wasn't Ben, this was completely not like him. She didn't know why he was acting so rudely. She stood up and went to the bedroom.

"You can't just walk away from this, go to sleep and it all be fixed in the morning Allison." He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

"I know Ben, but I sure as hell aren't going to stay here and listen to you act like an ass for no reason. I agree you had the right to be upset about me not telling you sooner, but this is over the line." He looked at her now, she had slid on a pair of jeans and had her sandals her hands.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk to cool down, you may want to consider it Ben." With that she walked out to the beach and took a stroll. She felt the tears rolling down her face as she walked along the water.

Soon it was very dark and she had no clue how long she had walked, or where she was. She stopped and looked around, her eyes scanning for lights or movement, anything. She saw a light further down the beach and headed that way, maybe whoever was down there would let her through to the road, where at least there were lights. Soon the light grew brighter and she could see it was a large bonfire. She got closer and counted 6 guys, 4 women, and hoped she wasn't being too naive walking over. On of the guys noticed her and called out.

"Hola, quieres una cervsa?"

"No. Gracias. Hablas ingles?"

"Yes, your american. Welcome." As Allison drew near she could see they all had matching shirts on, they worked for the resort that was down the road from the house Ben had rented.

"Thanks, Sorry to interrupt, but I wandered a bit to far now I'm lost."

"Don't worry, it happens more than you know. I'm Chris, sorry for the Spanish before, I thought you were one of the local girls that comes down here most nights."

"No worries, I'm Allison by the way. Do you know how I can a cab ride back to the villa I'm staying at."

"For your, how about I give you a ride?"

"Oh well considering I took a walk to cool off from a small tiff with my boyfriend, I don't think that would be wise."

"What man could ever fight with you?"

"Look, I know your used to turning on the charm, and making the ladies swoon, but I really just need to get back to my villa, please." Another guy stood up and walked over, putting a large hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hello, everyone calls me Los. Sorry for my buddy here, he has had one too many and can't shut off his mouth when he's done so. Um, I can ride you down on the golf cart if you want, there are yellow blinking lights on top, so it will look like you were officially lost." Allison looked up at this man, who had to stand at 6 ft. 3 at least. He had dark hair and skin, and from what she could see his eyes were a deep ebony. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I would greatly appreciate it." He turned and led Allison to the cart and told her to hold on as he gunned it out over the curb and onto the pavement. She was surprised the little cart could go so fast, they were travelling at maybe 35 mph, but on a small golf cart it felt faster. He slowed down once he got to where the Villa were and she pointed out where they needed to go. Once they were in front of the villa she climbed off and thanked him for the ride. She walked around to the back patio and saw Ben standing out by the beach and called out to him.

Once he heard her voice he turned around and ran over to her, putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"Allison Love, you've been gone over an hour, I was worried to death."

"Sorry, I got lost, but ended up at the resort down the road. One of the workers gave me a ride back down." He could hear the dejection in her voice and knew he needed to explain his outburst earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just hoping you and I would be able to spend more time together, but I know you want to work. Can you forgive me." She looked at him, not sure he was telling her the whole reason he was so upset, but tonight she was just happy he was back to her Ben.


	22. Chapter 22

Two more days spend just lying around in their villa went by slowly, and Allison still wasn't sure why Ben had went off of her. She knew he was de-stressed, she had worked on his aching body and mind for two days, but then again, there may have been a little pocket of stress left and that was it exploding to the surface. It was their last full day in the villa, and Ben had told her to relax today and she slept in at the opportunity. She woke up to the smell of smoke and jumped up. She ran through the villa and saw Ben standing over the sink, emerging a smoldering pan into some water. She leaned on the doorway and watched as he cursed his bad luck that morning with cooking breakfast. He stood there for a moment looking down at the charred remains of food in the sink and ran his fingers through the back of his hair, ruffling it.

"Is that your inner Sherlock coming out?" He turned and smiled at Allison standing only wearing one of his t-shirts.

"What, the not being able to cook?" He crossed the small kitchen and slid his arms around her waist, playfully pulling the t-shirt up.

"No, the hair ruffle." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"No Sherlock stole that from me. That is his inner Benedict showing through." She giggled now as he nipped at her ear.

"Hey, leave my ears alone." She giggled more and tried to pull away, but Ben had other things on his mind. His fingers dug into her sides as he gripped her hips, then he turned her around, his chest pressed against her back.

"I think I will do what I please to you Miss Thompson." Her heart skipped a beat as she pushed back against him slightly, wanting to hear more of his deep voiced demands. She stood still waiting for her orders and soon his hand moved across her hips and pulled her back closer. His other hand made its way to her neck, pulling her back further. He never gripped her neck hard, but just knowing it was there was exciting enough to get her wet. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"Do I make myself clear Miss Thompson?" Allison gasped before answering clearly.

"Yes sir."

"Good." He finally moved, pulling her with him into the kitchen. He turned her around and sat her up on the counter, safely out of any harms way. Then he left the room. Allison didn't dare move, he and her never went this far into the world of him dominating her, but knew he wouldn't hesitate to get her so close to bliss then just withdraw from her, leaving her all hot and flustered. He had only done that once, and he came a few minutes later to give her release. Soon he walked back into the kitchen and smiled at her for not moving.

"I am going to completely make your mind go numb love. Do you think you can handle that? Answer truthfully."

"I don't know, but I am willing to try sir." Ben walked over and ran his fingers over her neck before picking her up and whisking her away to the bedroom. He sat her down in the middle of the room and made sure she was steady on her feet before stepping back. He walked around her, looking through her luggage, bringing her back a pair of cute cotton panties. He waited for her to slide them on, walking around her taking her in. Once she stood back up he stepped close to her, standing close enough she could feel his body heat. He leaned down and whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Allison, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes sir"

"Should we have a safe word?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well then, the safe word is Paradise." Allison nodded as she repeated the safe word. Ben circled her, looking her over before placing a piece of fabric over her eyes tying it off.

"Arms out to the side." Allison jumped at the order and soon heard a metallic sound in her ear. He watched as her chest started rising and falling at a quickened pace. She jumped slightly at the feel off cool metal against her side.

"Sshh be careful not to move love." He then cut up the side of the shirt, then he pulled away and Allison could sense his body moving back around her slowly. She concentrated, listening to his breathing. Her arms started to waver and he placed a strong hand on her back.

"Steady yourself or else you will be considered insubordinate." Allison took a deep breath, then steadied herself, moving her feet to shoulder width to give her more stability.

"Good Girl, remember, stay still." Her pulse quickened at the cool sheers appeared at her hip and felt him cut a slit into the side of her panties. He repeated the cut to the other side before standing in front of her. The slowly cut the neck of the shirt just at the front of her throat. As he pulled the scissors away Allison let out a breath and shifted slightly. She listened but couldn't tell where he went. Soon, he returned and Allison shifted waiting for him to touch her. She heard him as he walked around the room, making her desperate for him. He was silent for what Allison thought was long enough.

"Sir" He didn't respond, instead he came over and firmly slapped her behind with an object that Allison had no intent of finding out what it was. She squealed at the initial sting but quickly stopped her cries.

"Consider that a warning Miss Thompson."

"Yes Sir" He left her standing there for a few more minutes, then he came from behind her somewhere, pressing up against her. She leaned back against him slightly and he breathed his demand.

"Arms down." Allison was thankful as she dropped her arms to her sides. The he put his hand on her hip, guiding her forward a few steps.

* * *

"Are you alright love?" he whispered as he stroked her hair back. He heard a soft murmur before asking again. This time he understood her one word response.

"Perfect." He kissed her temple as she snuggled into him. Soon she looked up at him with heavy lids and smiled. She reached up and kissed his lips before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ben looked down at Allison, and the knock seemed to shake away the haze as she perked up. Ben told her to stay put as he jumped up and slid on a pair of shorts.

Ben opened the door and was surprised to see a younger guy standing there in a uniform looked at him. Ben looked over his uniform then realized he was a police officer.

"Can I help you officer?"

"Sir, we received a call that there was a domestic disturbance going on." Ben chuckled, but the officer didn't seem amused.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding. My girlfriend and I were just engaged in some rather adult activities."

"May I speak to your girlfriend sir." Ben looked over the officer, who seemed to be a bit annoyed at Ben's comment. Ben nodded and walked into the bedroom, but Allison was no longer in bed. He called out for her and soon she was pulling open the bathroom door. She had slid a robe on and smiled at Ben before she walked out to the front door.

"Is there an issue officer?"

"Ma'am, we received a call stating that there were sounds of a domestic disturbance going on here." Allison opened the door wider and motioned to the room behind her.

"Officer does it look there was a disturbance here?"

"Ma'am if you need help I am here to offer assistance."

"No, I don't need any assistance. I was enjoying an incredible afternoon with my boyfriend until you interrupted." The officer looked to her wrist and could see they were slightly red.

"Were you tied up Ma'am?"

"I was." The officer made a look to Ben then back to Allison as he reached for his radio.

"But I wanted to be officer. Maybe you should try it sometime before you judge other people for it." Suddenly the weight of her words hit the young officer and his face flushed to a bright red and he stumbled over his words as he apologized for interrupting. Soon he was backing away in his car and Allison shut the door.

"I'm sorry love, I forgot the kitchen windows were open." She slowly walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss to his chest over his heart before she turned and dropped the robe and headed to shower.

They were at the airport the next afternoon and Allison was surprised to hear where their flight was heading. They were flying BON to CVG and all of a sudden Allison felt so full of love for the man next to her.

"You love to keep me in the dark don't you?"

"About what love?"

"CVG, we aren't headed to London are we?" He smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. She playfully pushed him and then just rested her head on his chest. He reached for her chin so that he could kiss her, but when he tilted her head he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Allison, what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen my mom in over four months, and now" Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We better get to our gate or it wouldn't be today."

With two layovers the flight took nine hours and Allison was never so happy to smell Skyline Chili as they made their way through the concourse. She was happy she got to lead him for once, he was now on her stomping ground and she was hopeful he would like it. As they sat in baggage claim a thought occurred to Allison that she hadn't thought of before.

"Does my Mom know?"

"She knew as much as you did." Allison's eyes grew wide, she was finally going to get to surprise her mom. Ben went to go get a rental car and Allison looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a rental?"

"Why I have a car at Mom's?" He forgot she had a life here before London, a whole apartment actually that she had packed up and stored at her mom's house. He never realized what all she gave up to stay in London for him. He smiled as he looked at her, gloating at the fact that she was home and he was clueless for the first time in their relationship. The got a taxi and headed to her mom's house. The unloaded the taxi and put the bags on the front porch, then Allison rang the doorbell. Soon she could see the stairway light turn on, then the porch light. Her mom was cursing as she opened the door, but stopped short when she saw Allison standing there.

Janice Thompson hadn't seen her daughter in four and a half months and now she was standing on the porch. Janice threw open the door and hugged her daughter tightly before holding her at arm's length.

"Oh Allison, Look at you. Your hair has gotten so long, and you've gotten thinner haven't you been eating?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Look, this is Ben." Janice turned her attention to the tall man standing next to Allison and then hugged him as well. He gingerly hugged the woman back, not knowing Janice would be so emotional. Janice then grabbed a bag and started telling the love birds to get in the house. Ben then grabbed the rest of the luggage and carry them in. Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Naughtiness edited out, but full story posted at /works/989149/chapters/2068669 Thank you again for all your support


	23. Chapter 23

Ben, Allison and Janice had sat down at the kitchen table and talked for a bit before Allison told her mom she and Ben were tired. Janice took the hint and sent the two off the spare bedroom. Once upstairs the two climbed into bed and fell asleep. Then next morning Ben woke up alone and smiled as he spotted a note on the pillow next to him.

"Ben, went to get a hair cut and pedicure with mom, be back before too long. Hope you slept well, Love you. Allison" Ben laid in bed a while longer before getting up and taking a shower. When he was walking out of the shower he heard the front door open and thought Allison and her mom were home. He went into the bedroom and found some clothes. He was sliding on a shirt when he heard the door to the bedroom creek.

"You missed it love, you could have showered with me." He turned around expecting Allison, but instead found himself looking at a tall man, a few years older than himself, holding a baseball bat.

"Whoa, I'm Ben. Allison and I came in last night." He held his hands up and the man looked him over.

"Sorry, I don't shower with strange men. Can you prove that your here with Allison." Ben didn't know what to do, so he reached for the note she had left and handed it to the man. The man read it over then dropped the bat down to his side.

"Sorry about the bat. I'm Carl, Janice and I are dating. I didn't know that Allison was coming home."

"Allison didn't know either, I surprised her. I think the two should be home shortly though if you want to stay a bit." Carl nodded and shook Ben's hand. Soon both men were downstairs watching a boxing match. When Janice pulled into the drive she saw Carl's car and Allison looked at her mom.

"Your dating someone aren't you mom? Why didn't you tell me." Janice blushed, she and Carl had only been taking a month, so she wasn't sure about telling her kids yet. Janice explained the situation to Allison before they headed back inside. Before they opened the door they heard to guys yelling and Allison rushed in, thinking they were fighting. To her surprise they were both yelling at the television and she grinned as she crossed to the room and sat on Ben's lap. He looked her over and ran his fingers through her shorter hair, it barely grazed the top of her shoulders now, and he liked it almost better than how it was before. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before sliding off his lap and heading to the kitchen with her mom.

"Ben, Carl are you two hungry?" Ben and Carl both answered with a yes and Allison laughed with her mom. Janice started cooking lunch and Allison thought she would rather be in the kitchen over listening to the guys yell at boxing. Janice had made chicken salad and started making sandwiches. Allison took two plates out to the guys and then headed back into the kitchen before coming back out with two glasses of iced tea. She sat Ben's glass on the table next to him.

"If you don't like it, let me know."

"It's delicious." Allison laughed and pointed to the glass. Ben nodded as he looked back to the match. Allison went into the kitchen and enjoyed lunch with her mom. The two caught up about things that had gone on and soon Allison was looking out the back window.

"Mom, who bought the house behind yours?"

"Oh, Catherine. I think you went to school with her." Janice could see the anger on Allison's face now.

"Yea mom, we went to school together."

"Allison, what did she do." Allison scoffed at Janice's tone. She sounded like this was just a school yard rift that would smooth over in a day.

"Do you remember, wait of course you remember him. Dustin mom. She is the reason Dustin and I broke up. I mean I know now that it would have happened eventually, but she was the one who weaseled her way into his life, just to piss me off."

"Allison, how do you know she did it just to piss you off."

"Because I was the one who had all of Mr. Daniels attention."

"Your art teacher Allison, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"MOM, really. First off, Eric was a first year teacher and I was 18. Second, no I never slept with him. Not that it didn't almost happen, but we talked about it and decided it was not a good idea. Look, Cat had the hots for him and thought she could seduce her way into an A. Then when I ended up as the teacher's pet, she thought I had already done that."

In the other room Ben and Carl heard the two women raising their voices and Carl came up with a suggestion.

"Maybe I will get Janice out of the house this evening, and you and Allison can enjoy some time alone." Just then Allison came out of the kitchen before turning around listening to Janice yell back.

"Allison Grace, to think the thought even crossed your mind back then. I mean really, I never would have guess you thought about having sex with a teacher. Didn't I teach you enough."

"Don't you dare make this about you Mom. Trust me, I learned enough from your little pep talks. Oh and my first time was mind-blowing by the way. When I was 16!" The look on Janice's face went past anger and she walked over and stood just a foot away from Allison.

"Your telling me you were having sex when you were that young. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Gee mom, I don't know. How about the fact that my dad was gone, and I was looking for a man to give me some damn approval because you sure as hell weren't giving me any. Think about it mom, after dad passed you didn't let Damian or I enjoy being a kid anymore. So I thought I would find someone who would tell me it was alright to feel like my world was caving in, but that it was also alright to still have fun too. I wasn't stupid about it either mom. There was protection used and I didn't just trust any ass who tried to get some."

"Who then, it wasn't just some ass Allison, then who was so special that they gave the approval I wouldn't."

"Are you sure you really want to know Mom?" Allison's voice was barely a whisper now as she stepped closer to her mom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, of course I want to know Allison."

"Dylan."

"Dylan who?"

"Think about it mom, who do we know named Dylan." Janice looked over her daughter as her mind tried to run through everyone she knew with that name. The look Janice had was covered in anger and betrayal.

"Allison Grace Thompson, you better be kidding." Allison's eyes looked so full of sorrow and Janice knew the answer already.

"Sorry Mom. I can't say that I am. I am so sorry." There was an uncomfortable silence now as Janice sat down next to Carl on the sofa. Allison standing next to the television and watched her mom.

Carl now took Janice by the hand and suggested he and her go out to a movie and maybe dinner, to which she agreed. As Janice got up and got her coat and purse she never looked at Allison, and Ben could see the tears in Allison's eyes. Janice left without another word being said and Ben watched Allison slowly fall apart. He stood up and walked over to her sliding him arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her tears on his skin where she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"Love, I'm sure it will be alright." Her voice was muffled as she cried and spoke into his skin.

"She hates me." He pulled away, bringing her with him as he sat on the recliner, having her sit on his lap. He looked deep into her eyes and wiped the rears away.

"Why would she hate you? Because of this Dylan character? You're her daughter, surely she will forgive you." Allison closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I really didn't tell you the whole story on Dylan. I was ashamed not of what I did, but how it all happened and I was afraid if you knew, well then you wouldn't want me."

"Darling please, tell me. I don't think anything could be that bad."

"Well, um, Dylan was my therapist. I went to him for grief counselling after my dad died." Ben immediately thought that his man, whoever he was, had taken advantage of Allison. He felt rage surging through him as he held her close, her body trembling in his arms.

"Love, how did it happen?" She could hear the change in his voice, that Sherlock depth it had, he was angry. Allison began sobbing now, wrapping her arm around Ben, needing to be as close to him as possible. He held her tightly and made gentle sshh-ing sounds trying to calm her down. She pulled away enough to look at him before her heart opened the door on the words.

"I trusted him, with everything that I had. I can't say I fought it, but he was inside my head, making me think it was what I needed to feel better. I did everything he wanted me to do for six months before I figured out what he was doing. I told my mom that I was feeling so much better and asked if I still had to go, thankful that she told me we would try not going for a bit. I did everything I could do to convince her I was o.k. I ran track, played soccer, was in drama club, Spanish club, honor society and I played volleyball. I kept busy so that I didn't have time to be sad anymore, and so that I didn't have to go back to see him. Ben, I'm thankful for the experience though, I know that sounds like some version of Stockholm syndrome, but honestly I learned a bit from him."

Ben looked into her eyes, and he could see the scared 16 year old looking back at him. He felt like going to find this monster who preyed on the innocence of Allison, but right now she needed him to stay with her. She could see the look in eyes, knew he was controlling the see of anger churning inside him and she touched him face, bringing his thoughts back to her.

"Allison, don't ever think I wouldn't want you, especially because of this. I wish I could take back all the pain he caused you, my lovely girl." She saw his features soften now and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."

"You never told anyone? Not even your friends?"

"No, I was embarrassed because I had been used to easily. People already knew I was gullible I didn't want to go around advertising it." He wanted to do anything to make it better, but what could he do. Soon Allison got off his lap and walked off to the restroom. When she came out, she looked refreshed and smiled at Ben like a kid.

"Oh crap Ben, I'm home and I haven't had Skyline, or Greater's. This is just blasphemous, let's go out dear." He smiled at her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. His deep voice whispered in her ear as she ran her fingers over his arms.

"I know you feel better now, but we should really talk about this, or you should tell someone." She knew he was right and nodded in agreement.

"Tonight though, let me show you where I'm from."


	24. Chapter 24

She grabbed a set of keys off a hook next to the back door and grabbed her purse and a coat. He followed her out to a garage on a small back ally. He wasn't sure what was in the garage but her smile put him at ease. She opened the door and stepped into the darkness before he heard her talking.

"Hello Baby, miss me."

"What?"

"My baby, wanna see her?" Allison suddenly hit the light switch and he spotted a familiar shape under a car cover. Allison had told him about her car and how she stashed it away, only driving it on special occasions. She had a newer Camry that she had driven as her everyday car before she came to London, but when she had gotten the movie role she had given the Camry to her mom. She pulled the car cover off the 1969 Camaro SS and ran her fingers over the hood then down the side of the car as she walked to Ben. Ben looked over the car, surprised to see how strikingly different it seemed to be from Allison's personality. The car, being matte Black seemed almost demonic as it sat there in the dark. She had moved around and climbed in the driver seat now waiting for Ben to get in. He slid into the passenger side and felt a bit out of place. He was used to sitting on the right of the car, but as a driver. The interior was just as striking as the outside. It was all red leather inside with black floorboards. Allison smiled as she put the key in the ignition and turned it. It took two tries before the engine turned over and rumbled in front of them. She looked at him with a wild grin waiting for the garage door to finish opening. She pulled out into the ally slowly and shut the garage. She then drove to a local little diner Ben had never heard of, but wanted to indulge her.

As they walked in the smell hit him. It was spicy and exotic to him and he followed Allison to a booth. She sat down and soon a waitress came over giving them a small bowl of oyster crackers and took their drink orders. Ben looked over the menu and Allison decided to help him out.

"The chili isn't typical, we call it Cincinnati style, but it's Greek. Usually if your not from here, you don't like it. It is a bit different and I understand if you don't want to try it."

"Actually it smells amazing in here, what would you recommend?"

"The classic 3-way. Spaghetti, chili and a ton of cheese."

"That sounds wonderful, is that what your getting?"

"Nope, I will have a cheddar potato and a coney with everything."

"And a coney is?"

"A hot dog with mustard, onion, chili and cheese." Ben smiled as their waitress brought their drinks and asked if they are ready to order. Ben nodded to Allison and she got her usual, Ben ordering what she suggested plus a coney. The waitress asked if the needed bibs and Ben looked at Allison puzzled. She told the waitress no and smiled at Ben.

"People around here know this stuff is messy, so some ask for bibs."

Soon they ate and Ben was surprised at the texture and taste of the chili. It had a spice to it but it wasn't too intense. He wasn't keen on the three way, but the coney wasn't half bad. Soon they were done and Allison beat Ben to the front and paid the bill. He was a bit old fashioned but knew she liked to feel independent at times. They climbed back into the car and Allison fired it up and headed to another local favorite. Soon they had parked and once inside Ben felt like a kid in a new sweets store. They had a bakery, a candy counter and ice cream, all handmade. Allison was happy it was fall, that means they may have one of her favorite seasonal flavors, but waited as Ben looked around at all the decadent things, he could indulge today, so he looked around for what caught his eye. He found himself finally at the ice cream counter, seeing some different flavors. He tried a few then looked at Allison as she ordered a dip of cinnamon ice cream in a pretzel cone. She offered him a taste of her and he took a small bite, then decided on the black raspberry chip. They both sat at a small table and watched a family with two little kids.

Ben could see a look in Allison's eye as she smiled at a little boy, no older than two, who had turned to look at her. The boy's mother joked to Allison, saying he was already a big flirt. Allison told the mother that he would be a heart breaker one day with his big brown eyes. Allison gave the little one a little wave and he grinned. Allison turned her attention back to Ben, a smile across his face.

"That could be us one day." Allison smiled at Ben, did he just admit he wanted a long term thing with her.

"Yea, I think it could be." They had only briefly talked about their future, and right now they both had busy careers, but said one day they both wanted to slow down. She knew then she would willing to pause whatever career she had for him and a family, but was unable to push herself to say it. He leaned over to her now, talking low.

"We could always go home and practice." She laughed at him as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"When are we going home? Not that I'm not happy to be here, but now with what I said to mom today." He leaned over and touched her cheek, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"We can get a flight tomorrow if you want to love." She put her hand on his, turning slightly to kiss the palm of his hand.

"We will see how it is when we get back, maybe she cooled off." Ben knew she wanted to reconcile with her mom before she left for again for at least another month.

They both finished their treats and Allison decided to pick up a pint of her mom's favorite to take home. Once outside she held up her keys and looked at Ben.

"Wanna drive?" He gave her a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you saying you would willingly let me drive your baby."

"Maybe, or I may change my mind." He held his hands out for the keys and Allison let him have them. She gave him directions and soon he backed the car back into the garage. After they got everything all locked up they headed back to the house. Allison saw lights on downstairs and knew her mom was home. Ben held her hand as they walked in and Allison called out to Janice.

"Mom, We're back."

"Allison, come here."

Allison and Ben walked into the living room and Janice sat in the floor, photo boxes and albums around her. Allison walked over and sat next to her mom, leaning a head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset. I know you and your brother had just as hard a time as I did. Sometimes I forgot that you two were suffering too."

"Mom, no one knows how to handle that situation, and I think you pretty damn good. I mean I turned out amazing, and Damian, well he is serving his country and that is something to be proud of. Oh, but just so you remember who your favorite kid is, I brought you some Greater's." Janice laughed and hugged her daughter before looking at Ben.

"I'm sorry to you too. I hate that your first visit here and you see Allison and I fight like we did."

"No need to be sorry, last we saw my parents, my dad had to clear Allison from the room where my mum and I were arguing."

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you spoke to your mom?"

"This morning."

Allison looked over the photos and picked some to show Ben, and soon they sat for nearly an hour laughing at looking at the memories of Allison's childhood. Allison told her mom they would be flying back to London so Ben could prepare for work. She told her mom about her schedule and before too long they all retired to bed. The next day Ben and Allison flew back to London, and Allison never knew she missed it so badly until she had returned. They both were so exhausted from the traveling they ended up laying around the house that evening before heading to bed.

Allison woke up the next morning, feeling like she had been asleep for days. When she looked at her phone she was shocked to see it was nearly noon. She climbed out of bed and stumbled downstairs. She didn't see Ben anywhere and phoned him. He told her he would be home in just a minute, but didn't tell her where he had been. When the front door opened she yelled out to him telling him she was in the kitchen. She had music playing and never heard him walk up behind her. He watched as she danced around, singing along as she looked for something to eat. He leaned back on the counter and watched as she pulled out the eggs from the fridge. When she turned she saw a man in the corner of her eye and dropped the eggs and squealed. She looked at Ben wide eyed as he tried to stifle his laughter. She tried to look pitiful as she cleaned up the mess she had just made, but Ben wasn't buying it. She looked at him in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, covered in sweat, he must have been running. He bent down to help Allison and she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips as he helped.

Soon they had the mess cleaned up and Allison pulled his sweaty t-shirt off of him before kissing him deeply.

"Love, join me in the shower, we have reservations tonight." Allison looked at Ben and took his hand as he led her to the shower.

* * *

unedited version available at /works/989149/chapters/2092674


	25. Chapter 25

The next few days were spent just being in one another's company. They dined at a new restaurant alone one night, had dinner with his parents one evening and Allison had lunch with Ceci one day. They had talked about schedules and seeing one another, but in honestly they knew the with the time differences and what they were working on, the first few weeks would be tough. Today was about enjoying the time, he read over his script as she read over hers, another day spent just being together. He watched as she shifted slightly, rolling her neck trying to loosen up her muscles.

"You alright?"

"Yea, my neck is just getting sore."

"Turn around here, let me see what I can do." She smiled as she looked to him, knowing he would definitely help her stiff neck. She got up and sat in the floor in front of him and soon she felt his hands on her neck. She jumped because his hands were cold and he immediately apologized.

"Sorry love, my hands are cold."

"Colder the hands, the warmer the heart." Ben smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck as he tried to warms his hands. He ran his hands over her shoulders again and listened as she gasped quietly.

"Is that better love?"

"Yes." She dropped her head as he let his fingers work on the tired muscles of her neck. She sat and worried about him leaving in two days, she was going to miss him. Allison grabbed her phone and started playing some soft music as she let Ben try to work out the knots in her neck. He heard her sniffle and then clear her throat, she was upset about something and he knew what.

"We will be fine sweetheart."

"I know Ben. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why don't you ever challenge me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I got all upset at you, you just left to cool off, you really didn't come back at me. That scared the hell out of me. I thought you were leaving me for good, like it wasn't worth fighting over." Allison got up on her knees and turned around to look at him.

"No, no babe. You are defiantly worth fighting for, but I knew that you had every right to be upset with me, and I wanted to make sure I didn't say anything stupid."

"What do you mean, something that would hurt me on purpose?"

"Well yea."

"You said I was acting like an arse."

"No, I said ass and yea, that was what I was trying to avoid."

"Allison, love, you need to understand that I can take it, if you need to yell at me, then do it. I know you hold things in, and just let them build until they boil over. Like the photos with Tom, I didn't understand how you felt after my mum called you, you should have let me know how you felt. I was wrong to dismiss your feelings so easily." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know, I'm not the best at communicating. I just hate the thought of hurting you though."

"Sweetheart, I get over things, don't worry about me I worry about you. Please talk to me."

"Ben, I'm fine now, I promise you."

"What about the fight with your mum? Should we talk about that."

"Ben I came to terms with that a long time ago." He could see tears forming and knew something was still bothering.

"Then why is it so hard for you to talk about." She slid from his lap and paced the floor in front of the fireplace, stopping to stare at the flames.

"Because I feel like an idiot for letting it happen, and I feel like a fool for believing him. And I feel like I let him win when I didn't do anything about it."

"Allison, you were scared, and you were just a kid, no one can blame you for not wanting to tell anyone." He stood behind her now, his hands running up and down her arms as she stared.

"I confronted him once. I was 19 and had decided I needed to confront him in order to move on. When I went to his house, I saw him outside with a woman. They were leaving and so I followed them. I didn't know why, but I wanted to know who she was. They went to a restaurant and soon, I was sitting alone at a table across the dining room watching him. I wanted to warn her, tell her about what he had done, but when I got up to go the restroom to have an excuse for passing his table, he followed me."

"What did he do?"

"He begged me not to tell her. Not to say a word. He told me they were engaged and that he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. He told me that he had made a huge mistake when he did what he had done to me and that there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel guilty because of it. I felt so, powerful. I could have made him miserable, but no, I couldn't do that. No matter how much he had hurt me, i couldn't hurt him. I was weak."

"No sweetheart. That was not weakness, that took incredible strength to hold your tongue and not say anything. Tell me something, you said that he had taught you something you were happy for, what was it?"

"He taught me how to submit. How to give up that control." Ben couldn't believe what he had just heard. His voice started as a whisper as he walked around, pacing around the room.

"So he is the reason you like someone to take control over you. You never got over him, you miss they way he took over you and now every time I assert myself you get all hot thinking about him." His voice was a far cry from a whisper now, and Allison didn't hold back as she fired back.

"No, are you crazy. After my experience with him I told myself I would never give up that control again, to anyone. Then one day I met someone whom I absolutely adored. That grew and grew until he became someone I was head over heals in love with and wanted to give up that control to him, I wanted him to know that I trusted him. I wanted you to know that I trusted you and that I would willingly give myself up to you, all of me to you and you alone."

The weight of her words hit Ben like a brick wall. He stopped pacing and looked at her now, tears falling down her cheeks, trembling as she watched him. He crossed the room to her, but she turned and walked away and went upstairs. Ben ran after her, but the slamming of the bedroom door stopped him.

"Allison please. Why are you still upset?" He called out through the closed-door.

"Benedict, I can't believe you thought I was trying to replace him with you. I hate that man, and I don't hate people, but him, I fucking hate and you think that I, still want. UGH no." Ben reached for the door but it was locked. He sat down and waited, she couldn't stay in there alone for long.

"Allison please. I'm sorry I was wrong. I should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions." He listened, but what he heard was more upsetting than her being mad at him.

"Allison, open the door, are you alright?" He pounded on the door, and soon he heard the lock turn. He opened the door, but she was already back in the bathroom, emptying her stomach again. He didn't know what to do, he stood there for a moment before running off to get her a towel. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water until she was finished. She sat back onto the cold floor and he handed her the warm washcloth. She wiped her face off, tears still falling down her cheeks. He handed her the towel, the held a hand out to her to help her up, but she shook her head no, moving to her knees again to heave again. He moved around her, kneeling next to her rubbing her back. She wiped her mouth off again before talking.

"You don't have to watch this, I know it isn't that appealing."

"No, it's not, but I'm here anyway because I want to be here to take of you." He felt her head and was happy she didn't feel as if she was running a high fever, maybe just a slight one.

"Ben I think I'm going to shower." Without saying a word he turned on the water and helped her up, pulling her clothes off her before letting her in to clean up. While she was in the shower he put her clothes in the wash and got a warm towel ready for her. Once she was out she brushed her teeth and got dressed. He was waiting on the bed for her and she slid into it next to him.

"I'm tired hun. I think I'll just take a little nap."

"I'll be right here." She curled up on her side and watched as he read over his script.

"I love you Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." He smiled as he looked her over.

"I love you too sweetheart." Her eyes closed slowly and soon he heard her breathing even out.

Two hours later Allison woke up, Ben still beside her reading his script.

"Do you feel better love?"

"I do." She sat up and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just hated you thought that I still wanted that asshole." He put the script down and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I implied that. I shouldn't have said that." He leaned to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Not that I don't want to, but if I have some virus, you don't need it." He then pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I hope your better tomorrow. I was hoping to stock pile ton's of thoughts of you laying here naked before I left." She pushed him gently as she laughed, a sound he loved hearing.


End file.
